The Return of the Marauders
by TryRunAgainstTheWind
Summary: A story that follows Albus, Rose, Scorpius and more through their years of Hogwarts. History is repeating itself, as Hogwarts faces the most troublesome foursome since James Potter himself. And as they mature, they fall in love. T for later year.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story, this chapter is very important. It is the first time Albus and Rose walk into Hogwarts. A bit slow, I know, but I promise the next chapters will be much more exciting if you give them a chance :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Year 1- The Marauders<strong>

Albus Potter was nervous, to say the very least. He twisted two clammy hands into knots, and his stomach churned restlessly.

"Where're you off to Rose?" He said to his cousin.

She wrinkled her freckles, making them dance in the streaming sunlight. Her hair blazed like a real fire. "To get dressed. And you should too." She frowned, but softened to a smile as she watched Albus grit his teeth. She left silently.

Albus watched the rolling hills stream past in a blur of grey and green. The memory of his father waving at him, just him and not the other open mouthed students who plastered themselves to the window just to glance at Harry Potter himself, tumbled around his head.

Feeling impatient, Albus left the compartment for some air, and swung around the older, chatting students. Some pointed and whispered, but most of them just stared. He avoided walking in on curtained compartments; he most definitely did not want a nasty shock of 'inappropriate behaviour' sprung on him.

Instead he lounged around an empty compartment near the driver. He listened to the train chug the hundreds of students to an unknown land where the great Hogwarts still stood.

"Psst!" A voice hissed from above him.

"Sorry?" Albus whispered back.

"Hey!" A small head of wild black curls peeped over a suitcase. "Mate, could you help me down there?" The boy had a heavy Irish accent and dimples.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing-"

"Shh!" The boy hushed Albus' ascending voice.

"Doing up there?" Albus whispered back.

"Insulted a sixth year. Mean lookin' fella too. Betcha any money he's from Slytherin." The boy said vehemently.

"Why did you do that?" He said.

"Called me small in front of his mates. I told him to eff off." The boy's eyes gleamed almost proudly.

"Alright then," Albus snorted and helped the boy down. He was small and skinny, with sallow skin and tangled robes.

"Thanks mate. 'S your name?" He brushed the dust violently off his hair.

"Albus Potter. You?"

The boy stopped dusting himself and looked at Albus suspiciously. "Are you really?"

"Yes."

"Cool. I'm Tommy Finnigan. Our da's used be mates, back in the day."

"So they did." Albus smiled and put out his hand. Tommy shook it vigorously.

"Mind if I sit with you?" He asked Albus hopefully.

"Yeah, go on. My cousin Rose is with us too, but she was off getting changed last time I saw her." Albus started to walk down the corridor and back to their compartment.

"Great." Tommy grinned and followed him. They hadn't gotten far before trouble found them again.

"Oi! You!" A massive, burly boy shouted from behind them. He had the face of a twisted gorilla, and a torso like a rhinoceros.

"Oh dear. Run, run, run!" shouted Tommy. The boys took off like bolts of lightning, but heavy footfalls could be heard from close behind them.

"_This_ is the fella you insulted?" Albus half laughed half choked.

"Eh, yeah, sort of." Tommy panted. They weaved through students, trying unsuccessfully not to knock anyone over. Albus glanced back at the monstrosity of a boy galloping behind them.

"In here!" He grabbed Tommy's arm and pulled him into a little door. The two boys stood nose to nose in a dark room that was cramped and damp. They could hear the anguished roar of the sixth year as he searched in vain for the two boys. As the stomping feet finally passed the door, the two boys let out a giant sigh of relief.

"Nice thinking, there Albus." Tommy said with admiration in the dark.

"Nice thinking, Tommy. I must congratulate you on finding _the_ biggest and scariest _thing_ Hogwarts has ever kept in its walls."

They both burst out into fits of laughter, and hurried back to their compartment, sniggering all the way.

"Where in Merlin's name were you?" Rose raised an eyebrow at the two boys. "And you are…?"

"Tommy. Tommy Finnigan." Tommy beamed and slumped next to Albus on the soft chair.

"We were causing trouble." Albus chortled, remembering the mad man's disappointed whine.

"Well that's obvious. Look at the two of ye!" She rolled her chocolate eyes in exasperation.

When Albus' heart slowed to a normal pace, he felt his tummy groan. "Anyone else starving?" He had to shoot Rose an innocent smile as he interrupted her mid sentence.

"Famished." Admitted Tommy.

"I'm sure the trolley lady will be here any second-" Rose began but was yet again interrupted by the deafening cheers of the two boys, as sure enough, there emerged the trolley lady, all pink and warm, and laden with wonderful treats, as if she could hear their hungry cries.

"One of everything, please." said Albus, handing the woman a handful of coins.

"There you go, pet." She smiled at the three students, wheeling away again. Albus poured the brightly coloured treats onto the table.

Chocolate frogs, Every Flavour Beans, exploding bubble gum, Noisy Nougats, and more, and more were being gobbled up by the hungry children. Albus snorted with a mouth full of chocolate, and Rose squealed, as Tommy ate an elephant flavoured Noisy Nougat. He was so loud, that another boy stopped to look at their hysterical giggles.

A boy with messy white blonde hair and gentle eyes peered at them icily.

"Would you mind keeping it down, please? We're trying to have a conversation." Scorpius Malfoy stood at the doorway.

"Of course." said Rose irritably. Their laughter died as Scorpius retreated to his own compartment. Tommy started to chuckle again.

"What?" said Rose.

"Bit of a stick in the mud, ihedn'd he?" laughed Tommy. And just like that, they went back to their light hearted fun. Day darkened to night, and the train began to slow down.

"Hey, hey!" said Tommy. "We're ere!" And sure enough, the train stumbled to a stop, and the students milled onto the platform, illuminated by the pools of light from the lampposts.

"Firs' years! Over ere firs' years!" A deep, booming voice shouted over the excited squeals of black robes. Rose grabbed Albus' arm, and in turn, he grabbed Tommy's. They were pushed through the crowd so roughly, Albus bumped into Hagrid's leg.

"That you Albus? What is eh with ye Potters and all of you's lookin' identical?" Hagrid chuckled heartily. His impressive salt and pepper beard blocked most of his face from view, but his black eyes were warm and kind.

"Hi Hagrid." Rose said to him.

"Hi Rosie." He shot her a wink. "This way now, don' wanna get lost on yer firs' day, now do you? You only get to see Hogwarts for the firs' time once, eh know." Hagrid held up his torch high into the air. The older students piled onto horseless carriages, and bumped along out of sight. They eventually reached a black lake filled with small wooden boats.

"Maximum of three to a boat!" Hagrid shouted. Albus, Tommy and Rose sat into the precarious boat, and it glided through the water without any of them having to touch an oar.

"This is so bloody cool." Albus grinned in the darkness.

"You're tellin' me." Tommy gazed at the massive castle looming towards them. You could see it from the last mile of the train, but now you could see it with excellent detail; hundreds of turrets winding around ancient stone walls; thousands of warm windows glowing; rickety bridges crossing buildings together; acres upon acres of forestry; and best of all, the Quiddtich pitch.

Albus helped both Tommy and Rose out of the lake, and they followed all the students to the magnificent oak doors. There, waiting for them, was an ancient woman; her hair was white and wrapped in a tight bun on her head, her face was wrinkled like a maze, yet she stood as straight as a rod, her lips pursed.

"Welcome, students." She said. "Welcome to Hogwarts. As many of you already know, you will soon be chosen, and put into one of Hogwarts' four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. This is an extremely important decision, as you will stay in these houses for the seven years you attend Hogwarts. There is nothing to be nervous of," she glanced at a trembling girl with black curly hair. "As we have an excellent assessor. Follow me, students. And you will be introduced to your future house."

She opened the door to a massive hall, with a huge marble staircase leading to the upper floors. Four extremely long tables sat comfortably in the room, each filled with students. And in the middle, lay a withered and dirty black hat on a stool. Professor Mc Gonagall was already seated in the Headmistress' seat, looking old, but wise.

Names were rounded off in succession, and student after student went up to be chosen into the different houses.

"Finnigan, Tommy!" Tommy smiled very cheekily, and made his way up to the stool. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said. Tommy delightedly joined the Gryffindor table.

"Henrington, Nessa!" A girl with strawberry blonde hair cut to her chin stumbled up. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted shortly after the hat was dropped on her hair. Albus didn't notice most of the other names, except maybe Scorpius Malfoy's.

Scorpius sat twiddling the thumbs as the hat chewed over an obviously difficult placement.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It finally roared, to many aghast gasps. Scorpius sat on the cheering Gryffindor with two pink cheeks.

And then, it was Albus himself. "Potter, Albus!" the teacher called. An excited murmur broke out as he sat on the stool. He heard many '_Harry Potter!_' 's, but they were soon blocked from earshot as the hat covered most of his face.

"Well, well, haven't we a rather famous heritage," The Sorting Hat drawled into his ear. _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin_. "What is it with you Potters and Slytherin? You could be great in Slytherin. But, well, whatever floats your boat. Hmmm… you are a troublesome little thing aren't you? Well, I suppose it best be… GRYFFINDOR!"

There was pandemonium from the Gryffindor table. James Potter hammered on the desk, and all the boys howled in victory. Confused and shaking, Albus joined his friends at the Gryffindor table. He received many pats on the backs, and shook more hands than he could count.

When there was only one more student to go, Albus' stomach protested again. He wondered did it ever _stop_ protesting.

"Weasley, Rose!" Rose took her place on the stool. The hat covered her eyes, and her hands were twisted in her lap. The Sorting Hat didn't ponder long, he shouted just as defiantly for her as he did for Albus himself.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose skipped over and plopped herself between Albus and Tommy. Their fellow Gryffindor's ruffled Rose's hair and patted her back, much to Rose's irritation.

Mc Gonagall stood up, and silence fell over the Great Hall. "Now that the Sorting has been completed, and we are all ready to start a fresh year, and our minds will soon be filled with new knowledge, I shall make only a short speech." She wheezed slightly. "The Forbidden Forest, is as it says already, forbidden. House rules will be posted on each common room's notice board, and you are to comply with these rules. That is really all… so eat well, and let us toast to this new year." She lifted her glass with a solemn expression. Albus looked in his glass, and saw it was filled with a sweet smelling orange liquid. Pumpkin juice. Glasses were raised, and with pop, the food arrived on the table.

It covered every inch of mahogany wood, and smelled so delicious, Albus found himself trying not to drool. He saw Tommy in the same conflict.

"What're you doing?" said James, looking like a taller, older replica of Albus. "Dig in!"

Albus needed no more encouragement, and began to scoff food into his mouth as if his life depended on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus awoke from a muffled dream of winning the World Cup by Tommy prodding him in the face.

"Hmcmenupsecnow…" He mumbled.

"We're late you smelly git! That rotten Scorpius Malfoy didn't wake us up, and now we're going to be late. Merlin, Albus stop pratting around and get OUT!" Tommy shouted as Albus began to change out of his pyjamas. Shirt half on, and pyjama shorts peeking out of his trousers, the two boys rushed down to the deserted Great Hall to grab some toast before their class. It was already quarter past nine, and they'd gotten lost more times than they held fingers and toes.

They arrived in Transfiguration out of breath and extremely scruffy.

"You're late." A slow, husky voice spoke from behind them. A curvy woman with bright red lips sat with a glare plastered on her glorious face.

"S-sorry Miss." Albus stammered. Tommy just looked at her with his jaw hanging by his chin.

"Sit. That's ten points off Gryffindor. As I was saying, my name is Professor Dubose, and I will be teaching you the vital skill of Transfiguration. It is hard. No need to sugar coat it. And messers, or trouble makers," She shot a beautiful and venomous glance at both Tommy and Albus. "Will not be tolerated." She walked around each desk with the grace of a cat, her ink black hair spilling down her back. Twice she had to change boys into toads, as they'd accidently drooled whilst watching her flick her wand wrist. Albus blessed his lucky stars he was accustomed to beautiful, eighth bred Veela's…

In the afternoon, they had Potions with a fat, merry little man called Professor Gasfertud, who asked Albus many questions about the War, which frankly, poor Albus couldn't answer. His parents were usually reluctant to ever have that conversation with him.

"What did the Dark Lord actually say to your father, Albus?"

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know."

"Oh right. Hmm what a shame…"

"How did your father trick the goblins at Gringott's again, Albus?"

"I'm not too clear on the details sir."

"Of course, of course. Such a pity, that is…"

Albus came out of Potions with two very red cheeks. He ran from Gasfertud every time they met on a corridor.

"They're so lousy. Givin' us homework on the first day? I mean, really." Tommy scowled as they finally found their way back to the common room after a quarter of an hour's search.

Albus had genuinely not meant to knock over Malfoy's books. But he was just so clumsy at times…

Scorpius's face turned into an angry grin. "Heard you got a boyfriend, Potter." There was a hushed silence as Malfoy spoke.

"Sorry? 'Fraid you have a very misleading source there." Albus retorted.

"Saw it with my own eyes." He smiled widely.

"Must've been pretty bored if you were watching me the whole time. Got something to tell me, Malfoy?"

"Not particularly. Just wondering when you'll stop being worshipped."

"Bet you'd love that."

"You wish."

"Why are you here Scorpius? In Gryffindor? Is daddy very angry? Surprised I haven't seen a Howler yet…" Albus smirked. Tommy snorted. Albus had hit a very tender nerve, as Scorpius' face drained of colour, and he stalked off to the dormitories. The group of people scarpered as Albus and Tommy glared around the room.

Rose rushed over in a flurry of red. "Albus! That was really horrible. There was no need to be such a prat." She scowled.

"What do you care, Rose?" Albus grumbled.

"Because you shouldn't be going off making mortal enemies on our first day!"

"Our dad's did."

"They did a lot of things. A lot of them bad."

Albus went to bed in a bad mood, but cheered up considerably in the morning when they found their way to Herbology without getting lost. When the weekend finally emerged, Tommy, Albus and Rose were eyeball deep in homework.

"I still have another two inches for Professor Kaker's essay on Banshee's." Tommy's amber eyes frowned.

"Ooh, look!" exclaimed Rose. "An invitation from Hagrid. He wants us to come for tea."

"Dad said don't take any of his food if we still want our teeth the right shape." Albus laughed.

"Why?" said Tommy, not looking up from his parchment.

"Because Dad reckons his rock cakes are actually made of rock."

Tommy cracked a grin, and at twelve o' clock, they made their way down to Hagrid's hut. There was a peppery pool of smoke seeping out of his lopsided chimney, and there was an overwhelming smell of tea inside.

"Hello Albus! And Rose, and are you Tommy?" Hagrid smiled at the three of them.

"Am indeed. Tommy Finnigan." Tommy oozed his usual boyish charm, and sure enough, Hagrid nodded approvingly.

"I 'member your father. Great wizard he was." And he ushered them into his hut. His dog, Fang, was flecked with grey and drooled an unnatural amount of saliva. He was rolled onto his back next to the handsome fire, and there was a pile of irregularly shaped rocks on a plate in front of them.

"Cake, any of ye?"

"Er… no thanks Hagrid." Albus smiled, hoping he hadn't hurt his feelings too much. He poured them each a cup of tea and sat in a woolly armchair opposite them.

"Well, tell us, how was your first week?"

"Great!"

"Good."

"Grand, I s'pose."

"There's just so much to learn!" Rose began to rant. Hagrid watched her with an almost fond reminiscence.

"I mean, I could talk all day about the History of Hogwarts alone. I fell off my chair, actually when Professor Binns came through the board. Scared the daylights out of me! And Transfiguration, it's just a treat. I was the first to turn a button into a leaf. I just- Hagrid, are you ok?"

Hagrid blew on his handkerchief violently. "Ih'm grand, Rosie. Yeh just remind me so much of yer parents. I 'member when it was their first week, too. Lovely kids, a lot of 'em." He blew his nose again.

After Hagrid had been sufficiently calmed down, it was nearly time for lunch. So the three of them took some of Hagrid's rock cakes to make him feel better, and made their way back to the castle.

School trickled along, and Albus, Rose and Tommy were just starting to get into the swing of things. It was near the end of September when Madam Hooch called all the first years out of their free class to the Quidditch pitch.

"Today, we are going to learn how to fly a broomstick." Madam Hooch spoke clearly and sternly.

"It's not something to be learned in a book, and I'm sure most of you know how to fly already," she glanced at Rose and Albus with indulged interest. "But for those of you who don't, we will start at the basics. Now, put your hand over your broom and say, very clearly, up!"

There was a very loud chorus of "Up!'s" Albus' very dated Nimbus Two Thousand and One flew to his hand immediately.

"Now mount your broom's, and on the count of three, push off the ground. Nice and hard, mind. One, two, three!" Brooms whizzed off in every direction. Albus zoomed round the pitch at breakneck speed; Rose was neck and neck with him. Tommy was flying high up in the clouds, whooping for joy, and Scorpius Malfoy was somersaulting through the air. It was great fun for about half an hour, when they were little dots in the sky, racing around, cleanly, most of the time, and did relays. Madam Hooch was just ushering the first years to the ground to explain Quidditch rules, when trouble found Albus once again.

He was circling around slowly, just about to land on the floor. Scorpius and a few other stragglers were still left in the air. Then a piercing scream echoed through the pitch. It was small little Nessa Henrington. Her broom had lost control, and she was careening into the distance towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh, Merlin." Albus whispered under his breath. Without thinking twice, he shot after her. As he flew through the howling air, wind in his face and hair, he saw a flash of white next to him.

"Bugger off Malfoy!" He shouted at the blurred boy.

"You bugger off! Of course you take any chance to be the hero." He spat.

"Watch out you twit!" Albus roared, as they nearly flew into a turret.

They rushed to Nessa's dodge broom. It bucked and bended into odd angles as poor Nessa shouted for help.

Scorpius got there first and grabbed her hand.

"No!" Albus shouted. "Don't!" But it was too late. Nessa scrambled onto Scorpius's broom, accidently pushing Scorpius off. He dangled by four fingers. Three. Two. And was gone. Crashing to the floor…

But Albus was far too quick to let something like that happen; he swooped under Malfoy's falling body and grabbed his hand. Leaning over the broom, Albus summoned the rest of his strength, and pulled Scorpius with one hand onto his broom. His broom dropped a few metres, but still shot after Nessa's trembling figure a hundred yards in the distance.

"Come on, Nessa. Nice and slow. This way." Albus ushered Nessa in front of him. They trundled back to the Quidditch pitch, Scorpius was breathing heavily behind him. When Nessa touched the ground, she kissed it with relief, much to the class's amusement. And Scorpius did the most unexpected thing, that even to this day, Albus still chortles at.

Scorpius jumped off the broom and grabbed Albus around the neck in a bear hug.

"Ehh… right… you're hurting me there." Albus choked.

"Sorry. Look, Albus mate, I'm sorry. You saved my life. I'm sorry for all that shite I said back there."

"It's… its grand Scorpius. Really."

"Mates, yeah?"

"Mates." Albus smiled tentatively.

"And I didn't mean it." Scorpius added hastily after a long pause. By now, they'd nearly reached the common room, as Madam Hooch had dismissed them immediately, stating she'd 'talk to them later.' Which was just as scary as if she'd shouted at them.

"I didn't mean a word. Not a word! My father said to be careful of the Potters, and I was sure we'd be enemies. I didn't know you'd save my life!" Scorpius said, still breathing heavily.

"It's alright. I didn't mean it. And we're mates now."

"Yeah. Mates." He looked extremely pleased.

This is what makes Scorpius Malfoy different to every other Malfoy, Albus thought. It was his ability to forgive and forget and his kindness from then on. It was what made him a Gryffindor. It separated him from his father, and all the Potter-Malfoy hate.

And from then on, Scorpius joined their group. He hadn't had many friends as it was, as no one wanted to be friends with a Malfoy. But Albus welcomed him with open arms. Tommy was a little more reluctant, and Rose even more so. She found it hard to open up to strangers.

"You were standing up for him a while ago." said Albus the next day, finally confronting a very odd Rose.

"Yes, but that was before you broke about forty seven house rules!" She retorted irritably.

"Oh come on Rose, he's not that bad. How bad can a Gryffindor be?" Tommy butted in.

"I just don't know him, or what he's like, so I have no reason to be friends with him."

The two boys rolled their eyes and shot each other glances of deep exasperation. Typical Rose.

* * *

><p>Mc Gonagall approached Albus and Scorpius after Herbology, when a torrential shower was crashing through England.<p>

"Boys," She said sternly. "Come here, into my office now." She hobbled through the corridors into the Gargoyle protected chamber.

"Half moon." She said. The Gargoyles opened their arms, and let them through the entrance.

The three of them were enveloped by creepy wings, and were lifted, very slowly, into a magnificent circular office. Pictures of past principal's hung on the walls, laughing and arguing. Albus Dumbledore sat in the centre above Mc Gonagall's beautiful oak table. He winked at Albus himself. A man with a very large nose and greasy, chin length, black hair was positioned next to Dumbledore. It was Albus's second name; Severus Snape. Both Dumbledore and Snape stared at Albus and Scorpius with interest.

"Now, boys. I want you to tell me what happened on the Quidditch pitch yesterday. Poor Nessa's in an awful state, and I still don't have the full details of that little incident."

So Albus and Scorpius took it in turn to tell Mc Gonagall of their heroic teamwork. Every painting was listening with interest, in particular, Snape.

"So it wasn't a purposeful hex one of you did for fun?" She spoke very seriously.

"No! Of course not Professor. How could you want to hurt little Nessa Henrington?" Albus joked. Mc Gonagall didn't find it that amusing, and her mouth formed a tight white line.

"I have a proposition for you boys. If what you say is true, that is very brave, and courageous of you. Gryffindor is rewarded twenty points each." She smiled faintly. The boys grinned at each other.

"I was also wondering, have you ever played as a Beater at your home?" She had a trace of competitiveness flicker across her face.

"Yeah, but there's never a good beater to hit to." Said Scorpius. Albus shrugged.

"I think you should definitely try." Mc Gonagall smiled, and dismissed them. They left with shaking breaths.

"I was sure we were going to get done in." Scorpius sighed in relief.

"It was a close one, alright." Albus laughed. They returned back to their common room in high spirits, and flopped down onto the couch next to Rose and Tommy. Rose was staring intently at her textbook, as Tommy absently sent sparks across the room, causing students to trip and yell.

"Oh, Merlin. I'll never get this done." Scorpius moaned, looking at the rolls of empty parchment. Rose eyed him thoughtfully, and with a shake of her head, she snapped her book shut.

"Oh, fine!" she sighed. "Give me it, I'll check it."

Scorpius smiled widely, and looked like he wanted to kiss Rose on the cheek.

And that was it. That very moment, Albus just knew they were going to be friends for a long time. Rose didn't go around checking homework to people she didn't like.


	3. Chapter 3

October arrived with a very cold breath. The leaves changed colour and fell under Albus, Rose, Tommy and Scorpius's feet. It was the first weekend of Hogsmeade, and they paid a bunch of fourth years to buy them Dungbombs in George's shop. They planned to set off fifteen in Professor Dubose's office. She may look an absolute treat, but she had the temper of a wild bull, and after she turned Albus into a cockroach for giving her cheek, they couldn't look at her the same.

Albus didn't tell anyone. Not even Rose about the Cloak. For some reason, his Dad chose him over Lily and James to take responsibility of the Invisibility Cloak. He didn't use it very often, but it was vital if this plan was going to succeed.

"How're we going to distract her?" Rose said worriedly. Unlike her mother, she didn't mind breaking the rules too much. As much so as not to get suspended.

"Leave that to me." Albus rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Are you sure, mate? That's quite a task to pull alone, eh know?" Tommy frowned.

"Don't you worry. Just set them off. Get a nice throw, too. And run. Run to any empty classroom you can find." Albus told them. He looked at them each in the eye. Grey, brown, and amber. "Got it?"

"Got it."

So at eight o'clock, when the corridors were deserted, Albus waited outside Professor Dubose's door. She had her head sunk into her corrections. She scratched at them angrily with her quill, her head shaking aggressively.

With one last glance at her, Albus took a deep breath, and knocked over the suits of armour. It was a domino effect, and the sound echoed through the empty halls.

Professor Dubose jumped, and left the classroom, irritated. "What imbecile knocked the armour over? Hello?" She peered around the corridor, looking for the culprit. Albus had to stuff his fist in his mouth to muffle the giggles.

"Blegh!" he screamed from right behind her.

"Is that you Peeves?" She said. Nobody answered. "I'll kill you!"

"Professor Dubose…" Albus whispered in her ear. She shivered and swung around, hitting the empty air. Albus started to knock over the lanterns littering the wall. Dubose followed the mass trail of destruction at a sprint. Albus ran through the school, knocking over everything he could. His breathless laugh filled the evening air. Professor Dubose was getting angrier the further they went, her wand shooting pointless spells, turning chairs into flower pots. They were near the Astronomy Tower when Albus ducked into a shadow.

But he tripped, and his foot came loose of the cloak. Dubose grabbed it and pulled, but Albus gripped a sofa leg, kicking and scrambling away. He finally hit her square in the shoulder, and he ran away. He sank into a dark corner, and waited for her to leave, with her string of very unusual curses. He tried to ignore his heart beating wildly in his chest, or his irregular breathing. But Albus found that he actually _enjoyed_ the crazy adrenaline rush.

But he returned to the common room in a hurry, and saw his three very nervous looking friends.

"Are you ok, Albus?" Rose whispered frantically.

"I'm fine, fine. Did you do it? Did it work?" Albus whispered, trying to not cause any attention.

Tommy and Scorpius exchanged triumphant grins. "Oh-h, did we bomb her gaf." Tommy snorted.

"What did you do? She was gone for _ages_." Scorpius looked Albus with curiosity.

"We, er, played a game of cat and mouse." Albus raised his eyebrows dramatically.

"And you didn't get caught?" Rose said suspiciously. Albus shook his head.

"Nice!" Tommy and Scorpius said in unison, a tad too loudly.

"I'll bet you any money we'll be able to hear her scream from here." Rose said excitedly.

"Oh I do hope so." Scorpius relished.

And the next day, there was pandemonium. Her classroom was covered in black, burnt dust, and the smell was so putrid, the whole corridor had to be sealed off completely as one second year actually projectile vomited all over Professor Dubose's shoes. All four of the troublemakers crouched in the corner with tears running down their faces as they laughed themselves dry. Filch, the grubby, colourless and featureless caretaker, shot them a glare full of hatred. Albus's Dad said Filch could sniff out trouble even when there was none there to sniff.

"What are you four sniggering at?" Dominique Weasley leered over them when they were back at the common room, still cackling at Dubose's temper tantrum as Filch cleaned her shoes. Tommy smiled gleefully at Dominique.

"Well, Missus, we'd just be polishing our wee shoes and making sure no harm came to yours precious Head badge."

"That's not a funny comment, Finnigan." She tucked a strand of white blonde hair behind her ear and touched her Head badge unconsciously. "And you, Rose. I thought you of all people would have a bit of respect for your elders."

"Oh don't be so pompous Dominique. Just because I don't hand dry Mc Gonagall's knickers for her doesn't make me any less 'respectful'." Rose retorted. The three boys were beside themselves with laughter. Who knew Rose could be so charming?

"Tread carefully, Rose. I don't want to write to Hermione, but I will." Dominique gritted her teeth with suppressed anger and left with a very pink face.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty." James Potter waggled his finger after Dominique had retreated to her Head Dormitory. "Go on tell us, was it ye who bombed Dreadful Dubose's classroom?"

"Eff off, James." Albus glared at his patronising brother.

"Ooh, bold little Ally! If _Dad_ knew you were up to no good… Well let's just hope you don't get caught." James shook his head.

"Aren't ye first years very brave this year?" Terry Wood jeered along.

"Go away." Albus grumbled. The older boys left chanting something like_, "Bold little Ally, sitting in a tree, bombing teacher's classrooms, one, two and three…" _

"Ignore them, Albus. They're a bunch of twats." Scorpius said, disgusted.

"Yeah." Albus said uncertainly.

"C'mon, we have homework anyway." Rose nudged a motionless Albus.

"Mmm… Homework…" Albus replied absently. But Albus was far away; absorbed in his very sudden epiphany. He remembered a story his father told him years ago, something about Albus's grandfather, and Teddy's father…

"You'll look forward to Hogwarts, there's no need to be worried." Harry Potter said. His glasses hung askew over his nose, and his messy hair that both James and Albus had inherited, sticking up irregularly. "James is the one going next year, not you."

"I know." Albus bit his nine year old lip. "What was it like, Dad? Even before you went there?"

"Well, my Dad, James, was an awful troublemaker. Always breaking rules and causing trouble. He and his friends Sirius and Remus, Teddy's Dad, made a map and everything." Albus noticed how he left out Peter Pettigrew's name.

"The Marauders Map I think it was called. Still around today, I think. Somewhere in Hogwarts. It helped me and your Aunt and Uncle tremendously when we were at school…"

Albus woke up. The Marauder's Map… They had to find it.

Everyone had heard the stories of the famous James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. The most famously brilliant group of pranksters Hogwarts had ever had, bar George and Fred Weasley. So this Marauder's map, it was bound to have something immensely cool in it, or juicy secrets that only few knew about.

"Albus?" Tommy was floating his hand in front of his face in a sing song voice. Albus looked at him dreamily.

"I know what to do." Albus said, his heart racing with excitement.

"You alright, mate?" Scorpius said worriedly.

"Far better than alright!" Albus jumped up with excitement. "We need to go to the library or something. Now! Quick!"

The four of them stumbled through the portrait hole and made their way to the library.

"You do realise curfew is in half an hour?" Rose said sceptically.

"I'll make it quick." Albus promised. And he hurriedly told them his plan.

"Oh, we need that map." Scorpius said longingly into the distance.

"Imagine all that complicated magic-!" Rose's eyes were alight with curiosity.

"So you're in? This could take a long time, you realise, yes?" Albus warned.

"Yes!"

"Are you mad?"

"Obviously!"

"Well, then. Where shall we start?" Albus grinned at the three determined troublemakers.

* * *

><p>It was a very busy weekend, and following week. Rose was in a constant sea of books, and Tommy was already getting more fourth years to buy him Dungbombs.<p>

"How can there be _nothing _on the Marauders Map? It's not recorded anywhere!" Rose flung one of her hundreds of books away from her in a temper.

"Why don't you ask your dad, Albus?" asked Scorpius, his eyes glued to his Potions homework.

Albus made a reluctant face. "I dunno… he'll probably think I'm causing trouble."

"But we are." Shrugged Rose

"It's worth a try." Tommy said.

"Go on." Tommy and Rose had started to nudge Albus in the side. As he writhed around with the giggles, he finally threw his arms into the air.

"Alright, alright! I'll try, ok?"

Christmas approached, and they were still no nearer to finding the map as they were before. But Scorpius and Rose did manage to spike Dreadful Dubose's drink, using a very advanced spell, so as that every time she spoke, she would sound like she'd inhaled a balloon full of helium. They also bombed Filch's broom cupboard office, much to his rage. His face was purple and smelt of the Slytherin bathroom for two weeks.

Pudding, Albus's beautiful white owl, replica of the famous Hedwig that Albus's dad couldn't resist getting, flew back with a reply the next day. Harry had written back to Albus with mild suspicion. He didn't seem to fully believe his vague story of Gasfertud's unnatural obsession with Harry. But nevertheless, he wrote back a wary paragraph:

_Sorry Al, don't know its exact location. But I know they put nearly everything into the restored Room of Requirement. Merlin, your Mum would kill me if she knew I was telling you this. I really _shouldn't_ be telling you this. I refuse to tell you where that is. Don't cause too much trouble? See you on the holidays._

_Dad_

Albus looked apologetically at his friends. "Sorry I couldn't get any more out of him, but he'd suspect us if I kept persisting."

"Are you joking? This is a massive step in the right direction! We'll have that map by Christmas!" Rose exclaimed, jumping around.

But it turns out, they didn't have time. They went back home for Christmas only a week later. Snow had fallen, and Hogwarts was slowly emptying as students milled their way towards the train home. Rose and Albus waved goodbye to their two friends as they all split up into different directions. Tommy to Ireland, Albus and Rose to the Burren, and Scorpius to the Malfoy mansion.

The holidays were pleasant and as per usual, extremely crowded with relatives. Both Albus and Rose ate so much of Nana Molly's food, Albus was sure he was going to explode. It was a peaceful Christmas, with amusing and extraordinary crackers that Uncle George had decided to try out on Uncle Ron. Ron's hair was electric blue by the end of the week.

They went back to Hogwarts in excellent spirits, and Rose attacked Tommy and Scorpius with unnecessary hugs. Scorpius was still blushing when they'd returned to the common room.

"Alright, we are undoubtedly going to find that map this term." Rose said in their huddle around the still roaring fire.

"We have to find this Room of Requirement first." said Tommy.

"Let's take it slowly," Albus suggested. "And read _Hogwarts: A History_. Lily lent it to me."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Scorpius contributed. Albus pulled out the tattered book that was moth eaten and dog eared. The parchment smelt old, but it was still in fairly good condition. All four of them pored over the ancient book.

Phase one of their plan had begun.


	4. Chapter 4

Not for the first time, Albus was stuck in the armchair in the common room, thinking until his head hurt. All week, and there was nothing. The Room of Requirement, or the Come and Go Room, was only mentioned briefly in the biographies about all their parents, how it was burned down and restored, and how Harry had held the Dumbledore Army meetings there, but _no location_.

"I wish we could just ask someone…" Scorpius rambled. "Someone who was here since the time of the war, who's you know, _not_ related to us…"

It was just one of Scorpius's mumblings. Albus, Rose and Tommy never paid any attention to him usually, but today didn't seem to be a very usual day.

Rose froze; her eyes were solid brown rocks as she stared into space. "My god." She barely whispered. "Merlin almighty! How could I not have seen this? How? Scorpius…" Rose was jumping around the couch, pulling at her hair.

"What? What are you doing? Stop running you bean!" Scorpius shouted as Rose galloped out of the common room. Scorpius, and a bewildered Tommy and Albus, followed her manic sprint. She finally skidded to a halt by the moving staircase, her eyes were crazy, and her hair very tousled. She waited for the boys to catch up with her, and she sank down to regain her breath, her head in her arms.

"Wha's wrong Rose? Tell us now, c'mon." Tommy patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"Don't you see? It was so obvious and I didn't even notice…" She seemed to be getting herself into another tizzy.

"Rose." Albus warned.

"Sorry! The _ghosts_. How long have they been in Hogwarts? They are bound to know where the room is!" She paused to let the effect of her words sink in, but mostly to catch her breath again.

"Like Peeves and Nearly Headless Nick?" asked Albus.

"You are a genius Rose Weasley." Scorpius shook his head with admiration. She blushed violently, her face now matching her hair.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's find him!" Tommy shouted. If anyone did see them tearing through the castle, they didn't question them. But it looked like the foursome were being chased by a pack of werewolves. They finally slowed down when a familiar white spirit drifted through the wall.

"NICK!" Albus shouted at the ghost.

"Shh!" Scorpius nudged Albus sharply in the ribs. A very startled Nearly Headless Nick floated over.

"What ever is the matter?" He said.

"We have- we have a question." Tommy panted.

"Let's go in here," Albus said, and he and the others slipped into an empty classroom. "Nick, could you please help us?"

"Depends on what the matter is?" His brow furrowed.

"We need to know where the Room of Requirement is." Rose finally let out in a whooshing breath.

"The Room of Requirement…" Nick's frown deepened and he passed through Tommy, who gave a giant shudder. He floated around the classroom, as if he was thinking, reminiscing…

"The Room is out of bounds, you all realise this?"

They all nodded eagerly.

"Hmmm… Nick pondered. "I shouldn't tell you. I shouldn't! But your father," He looked at Albus fondly. "What a brave, brave man. Such a great person, Harry Potter was." He stared at their desperate faces, and with a massive sigh, rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Merlin knows if Minerva found out… I'll give you a clue, alright? And then you are not to speak of it again to me. The Room contains some deeply _dangerous_, and dark magic. I don't know why you need it, but you're only young, it can't be that bad. But I warned you! I warned you." He said very sternly.

His voice dropped to a hissed whisper. "On the seventh floor. Did I ever tell you how much I hated Barnabas? Awful Barmy he was. Now, leave me be children." Nick looked like he'd broken into a cold sweat. He passed through Rose who fell to her knees, and left them alone in the classroom without a second glance.

* * *

><p>This information lay on them like smoke in a closed room. They were so close, so very close, but they didn't seem to get the chance to even explore until Wednesday. During this time, Albus was left wondering why the Room of Requirement was kept so hidden, such a secret, that to even speak of it would cause an eruption of trouble.<p>

"I can' understand why people are freakin' out about the room." Tommy once said.

"There must be something hidden in the room. Something really Dark, something that would make McGonagall quake in her boots." replied Rose. They'd discussed it over and over again, so much so that Albus was sick of discussing; he wanted to be _looking_. And on Wednesday, the eighth of February, they finally got their chance.

"Herbology is cancelled." Rose said with disappointment. "Professor Longbottom was hexed by some sixth years."

Albus stopped in his tracks, his heart beginning to beat faster than before. "This is the perfect opportunity!" he said with contained excitement.

"For what?" said Tommy.

"For what? To search for the Marauders Map you twat!" Albus shook him hard.

"That's not possible, Albus. Dubose would sniff us out in an instant. Or Filch…" Scorpius shook his head.

"But… But it is! There's something I haven't told you." Albus braced himself. "I happen to own a Cloak of Invisibility." He waited for a reaction; there was just silence.

"Ah sure, we knew that." Tommy grinned. "How'd you think the Slytherin bathroom was coated in red and gold goo last month?"

Albus stared at him, his mouth slightly open. "And you never told me?" he finally said, indignant and outraged.

"_You_ never told _us_!" Rose snapped.

There was a long awkward silence; Scorpius finally broke it when they reached the portrait hole. "Why don't we put this pointless spat _behind us_ for the time being, and let's go and have a look for the room. What do you say?"

"Good idea." Rose sighed, and the four of them clambered past the Fat Lady and into the common room.

"I'll go get it, there." Albus whispered quietly. They all nodded and waited by the dormitory door. Scorpius got quite a fright when a completely invisible being poked him harshly in the side.

"Shh!" Albus shushed. They all squashed into the Cloak of Invisibility. It took them a few floors to get used to the cramped feeling of walking simultaneously, but they were all small, so it wasn't too much of a push. They reached the seventh floor at an absolute snail's pace. Tommy held onto a bunch of _Decoy Detonators_ from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in case they ran into some company from teachers, or the sort.

There was a long, brightly lit corridor that seemed to be the main hallway on the seventh floor.

"Tommy and Scorpius, check around the classrooms, Rose and I will check this corridor." Albus ordered. The two other boys nodded with furtive grins, and jogged off in different directions.

"Albus, there's nothing even remotely like the Room of Requirement here!" Rose exclaimed, a note of panic in her voice after ten minutes of searching.

"Well no one said it was going to be easy, did they? It's a mystery Rose, not a picnic." Albus replied irritably. Rose scowled and continued to prowl around the empty floor.

She was right though, there was nothing like the Room of Requirement here. "You don't think Nick would give us false directions just to keep us quiet, do you?" said Albus with uncertainty.

"No, that's not like Nick. It is here… somewhere. What do you think he was on about Barnabas- Oh!" Rose stopped abruptly, and was studying a tapestry intently. Albus went to see what she was looking at, and his breath caught in his throat. There was Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet.

"Barnabas the Barmy!" both Albus and Rose exclaimed in unison.

"SCORPIUS! TOMMY!" Rose shouted. They came rushing around the two corners.

"Have yeh's found it? Have you?" Tommy said.

"No, but look at this." Replied Albus, pointing at the tapestry.

"Ah, that makes sense now." Scorpius nodded. And so they began trying to look behind the silky picture. They scoured for any clues, any at all, but found none. Their fingernails were bleeding with effort when they finally just gave up.

"Just wish we could find it," Tommy mumbled to himself, pacing the wall opposite the tapestry. "Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement." He was deep in thought, and therefore didn't notice the door form out of nothing until it was staring at him blatantly in the face.

"Umpf!" he spluttered. "Was that here before?" He turned around to the other three. They were staring at the door in wonder, and Albus stepped closer.

"I think," he said, a huge grin spreading across his face. "That Tommy has just found the Room of Requirement."

* * *

><p>Albus took the door knob, and opened the door slowly. They crept inside, and took a good look around them. It was a room the size of a dozen Quidditch pitches. There were piles the size of buildings clustered irregularly around the room. It was full of dusty books and very burnt, what looked like, rubbish.<p>

"Let's split up." Albus said. His voice echoed eerily. Rose's eyes were popping with excitement. Albus started to walk down the straight path, and he could feel Rose, Tommy and Rose going off into different directions.

He walked past horrible, gruesome things; there were blood stained axes, thousands of books; most of them alive or dormant and were scrawled with harsh graffiti. He passed many closets full of irregular shapes; some were growling, others shook with the urge to escape. Albus stared at them all wide eyed. He continued deeper into the room, and almost vomited when he saw a human skull roll out in front of him. A massive grand piano stood in the middle of the path now; its keys were burnt until it was a charcoal spot. But on it, laid a piece of parchment.

It was a very old looking piece of parchment, but Albus got a prickling in the back of his neck that he should not ignore this. He picked it up gingerly, and was just about to pocket it when a massive stuffed troll suddenly loomed above him. Albus started, and stumbled over the piano, clutching his chest. He suddenly felt very alone; like he was being cornered in a dark alley.

And then he heard the panting. Very, very slowly, Albus turned around, and saw a monstrosity curled into a pounce. He had heard the myths about this creature, but never, ever expected to see one. The Chimera glittered bronze like gold, but his eyes were a cruel red. He snarled at Albus.

For a very long and painful moment, nothing happened. Albus stayed frozen to the spot, locked in absolute fright. This beast had a long back, and a magnificent lion's head. Its mane was wavy and black. But the tail ended in a snake's head, and another terrifying head protruded from the lion's back. The other head mashed its teeth together, and bleated loudly.

That was probably around the time when Albus ran for his life. He had always been good at running, but this thing had four legs. It bounded after him, roaring massive waves of fire. Albus yelled for his life; he could feel little flames licking his ankles, singing his jeans.

In the distance, Scorpius, Rose and Tommy looked at the scene with confusion, then they too began to run. Albus screamed and shouted, and with a very brave and courageous move, he swivelled around to the beast and shot a spell at it.

"Confundus!"

The monster slowed down, and his eyes turned cross eyed; he stumbled, falling into a pile of rubbish, setting a cage of Cornish Pixies free who seemed to be frequently electrocuting it with their fingers. Scorpius had Rose's hand clasped in his, and Tommy's in Rose's other hand. Together, they collided with the door in a ball of ash and dust.

"What in the name of good Lord was that?" Rose screamed at Albus as they emerged into the near dark hallway, the door shut firmly behind them. She coughed and spluttered, until she was remained shaking. The door vanished.

"A Chimera." Albus panted.

"Oh, that's bloody super! We get chased by a mythical creature for just dropping by to say hello!" Tommy said, disbelieving. "He's not much of a looker, either."

"That's irrelevant. We got out. We're fine, well, mostly. Rose might be a bit mentally scarred, but physically we're hunky dory." Scorpius scowled at Tommy.

"What's that in your hand, Albus?" asked Rose, her shaking subsiding as curiosity took over. She had to be the most curious person Albus had ever met.

He'd actually completely forgotten about the piece of parchment, but it was there, creased in his clammy palm. "I found this. I think that's why the Chimera got a bit ticked off…"

"Nothing to do about it now. Go on, let's see it." Tommy said.

Albus opened his hand, to see the blank piece of parchment just like it was. A blank piece of parchment. Nothing exciting, or even their goal. Parchment.

But Albus knew, he just knew, that this was no ordinary piece of parchment. Something lay beneath the surface. It was a matter of finding it that was the next problem. But he had a hunch that in his hand, he held the Marauder's Map.


	5. Chapter 5

**This would be the last chapter of their first year of Hogwarts! Their adventures are not going to be as exciting as Harry's, but they'll have a bit of fun :) this chapter is shorter, but that's because I don't want them in mortal peril. read and review if you like :)**

* * *

><p>Albus's classes dragged on painfully slow. He could see all the clocks in each room, yet their hands seemed to be moving backwards. The common room was a very warm place usually, but an icy hand seemed to have come between Rose, Tommy, Albus and Scorpius. They were miserable; each was torn between the parchment being a map, and a useless piece of parchment.<p>

Albus's ankles were almost intolerable the next day; the skin was red and raw, and his calves had long, itchy blisters burning into his skin. A week passed. Then another. As each passed, the building silence grew higher and tenser. But Albus never lost faith.

"There must be a secret password." Albus said for the umpteenth time. It was nearly April, and the weather was pleasant.

"Shut up, Albus." Tommy said, not even glancing in his direction.

"I will dedicate myself to your troublesome ways?" Albus said hopefully, ignoring Tommy. To his utter astonishment, thick swirly writing curled its way down on the page. It read, _You're almost there, young mischief maker. But do you solemnly swear?_

Albus yelped. Rose glared at him with annoyance. "Quiet!"

"Look! LOOK! I knew it! I knew it." Albus was thrusting the paper into Rose's hands. Tommy and Scorpius peered around Rose's shoulders to see what all the fuss was about.

Their eyes widened distinguishably. "Oh Merlin. What did you say, Albus?" Tommy said.

"I said _I will dedicate myself to your troublesome ways_. And that writing just appeared!"

"Now that is fairly cool." Scorpius nodded in admiration.

"It's obviously giving us clues. This means… if we start with I solemnly swear…" Rose bit her lip, her mind calculating a million possibilities at once.

"Look!" Albus said again. More writing appeared. _You're on the right track._

"I solemnly swear to follow your rule breaking ways?" Albus tried.

_Not quite._

"I solemnly swear that I am a leprechaun?" Tommy said. They all laughed properly for the first time in weeks.

_Closer._

"How did you get it closer?" Albus said disbelieving.

"I solemnly swear that I am…" Scorpius groped in the air for something to say.

_Are you up to any good?_ The map said with new, more scratchy writing.

"Up to no good!" Rose shouted. She tapped her wand onto the map, and ink began to flow from the tip of her wand. It swirled and licked the parchment. On the folded cover, words formed:

_Messsers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers are proud to present the MARAUDERS MAP_

Albus opened the map with shaking hands, and all four of them let out a collective gasp. The whole castle was on it, with hundreds of little footsteps walking around. Tiny, curly names were written underneath the names.

"There we are!" Rose squeaked. And sure enough, there was Albus's name; currently in the Gryffindor common room, next to a Scorpius Malfoy, Tommy Finnigan, and Rose Weasley.

"How're we supposed to remember all these secret passages?_" _Tommy exclaimed after they scoured the map, looking at all the underground tunnels, and students skipping classes.

"We have seven years, don't we?" Scorpius smiled, and they all broke into excited chatter, their eyes drinking into the map.

* * *

><p>"So, what'dyou reckon?" Albus asked Scorpius the next day. The two of them had snuck out when everyone was asleep. They hovered over the fields on their broomsticks; Albus's was the Lightning Bolt four thousand. Scorpius's was identical, but a deep silvery colour instead of the normal mahogany colour.<p>

"About the map?" He replied in the darkness.

"Yeah."

"I think it's the bloody wickedest thing I've ever seen." Scorpius laughed. Albus threw an apple at him, and he deflected it with excellent reflexes. The apple sailed into the Forbidden Forest.

"Can't say I disagree." Albus replied softly. They continued to throw apples at each other. They whacked them with clubs they'd nicked off a Ravenclaw fifth year.

"Reckon we're fairly good at this Beater thing." Scorpius said after Albus had knocked the apple and it split cleanly in two.

"Want to try for the Quidditch team next year?" Albus asked. The Gryffindor team had won by a fluke this year, and it was getting harder and harder to hold onto the cup as the years passed.

"So long as they don't know we smuggled these brooms in." Scorpius said.

"The need a few Beaters. That one, wass er name? Olivia Thomas. She's grand, but not great." Albus said passionately.

"Well they couldn't _not_ take us. See that hit I just did?" Scorpius joked.

"We'll win that cup with our eyes closed." Albus chided. They laughed and started to race around the dark grounds of Hogwarts. It was a wonder they weren't caught. Maybe it was a charm they let off. Maybe, Albus thought as they eventually returned, undetected, to their dormitory. Maybe it was the Marauder Charm.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the year, they pulled the most spectacular tricks on Dreadful Dubose; ones that required ten gallons of dragon dung, compliments of Uncle George, and a temperamental catapult.<p>

April passed windily, with Filch getting a pleasant surprise of Weasley's Wizard Whiz-Bangs. He roared with rage as he tried, unsuccessfully, to extinguish them. They got brighter and louder, and he tripped and fell into the four toilet seats Rose, Albus and Tommy had left, just for him, on April Fools.

As the sun lingered, the days lengthened, and very soon, it was time for exams. But they were passed without even a shrug. They were easily the best wizards, and witch, in their class. It was probably from all the mischievous magic the foursome had performed over the year. Full marks, the four of them. McGonagall beamed at them from her chair at the Feast.

With heavy hearts and sniggering faces, they boarded the train. Albus would be lying if he said that the sixth year Slytherin didn't remember them. They had to hide in a baggage compartment until the fella calmed down enough to snog the brains off his horse faced girlfriend.

"Albus! James!" Ginny Weasley cried with delight and, much to Albus's irritation, grabbed him into a hug, kissing the top of his head as they stumbled off the train. Ron and Hermione were squeezing Rose until she was a near beetroot red. Albus emerged with lipstick stains littering his face, and saw Lily and Hugo staring at themselves in the reflection of the train, grinning and laughing the two of them. In between his father's arms, Albus caught sight of two snowy heads in the near distance. He had never seen Draco Malfoy in the skin, and wasn't too keen on it either.

When he looked around again, he saw Tommy chatting to Rose, and his father Seamus, laughing with both Ron and Harry. He had a beautiful foreign looking wife, with long, dark curly hair. Ginny and Hermione were gossiping about some new recipe Ginny had found, and James was gone off with his friends. It was just Albus, standing alone in Kings Cross Station. He caught Scorpius's eye. With a departing smile, and a wink, Albus waved to his new friend. A very unlikely friendship, that was true, but looking at his curious cousin Rose, cheeky, rude Tommy, and witty, daring Scorpius, how could he not? This friendship would last a lot longer than even his parents would have thought.

With these feelings jumbling around his head, he followed his family into the bright sunshine of June, looking forward to a great, uneventful summer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to the people who reviewed :) your kind words made my day. This is the second year of my story, and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dubious Dubose's Secret<strong>

Albus was sitting alone in a field of wild grass. Willow trees sang in the breeze, their branches tickling the ground. He felt the grass move around him, and then his cousin Rose flopped down beside him.

"What're you doing out here alone?" she said through a mouthful of cream cakes.

"Couldn't stand to hear another voice, to be honest. And writing to Scorpius." Albus sighed. Listening to some of his many cousins was like sinking to the bottom of the sea, i.e. Dominique and Lucy.

"I feel your pain. Tommy should be coming now in a second. I told him to steal some cakes for you." She peered around his shoulder.

"Thanks." Albus said in a muffled reply.

"Mind if I add my own little message to him?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Yes! I do mind. Write him your own letter." snapped Albus.

Rose gave a dramatic sigh and muttered something like "_Boys!_"

The next moment, Albus had the most unpleasant sensation as icing and jam slid down his neck. "Argh! Tommy you stupid prat!" He yelled at one of his best friends, who was currently rolling around in the grass laughing himself breathless, and Albus angrily grabbed Rose's cake mid bite.

The letter forgotten, Albus, Rose and Tommy soon got into an extremely messy cake fight. If you said Hermione was furious at the three of their filthy, matted hair, it'd be putting it nicely. Albus went to bed with a severe case of the giggles and a raging mother and aunt. On his last day of summer, too. It was the 31st of August, and Hogwarts was only merely a few hours away. His summer had not been exciting as his previous year at school, but the last week had been great with Tommy staying over with Rose and him.

Scorpius was a hopeless case; he would never in a million years be allowed stay over. His father had already given him a roaring at his choice of friends, but Scorpius, as per usual, ignored him and did his own thing. So they'd written to each other the whole summer, each explaining hugely amusing catastrophe's that occurred; Scorpius had let out the fresh chickens and his mother slipped on their droppings as she ran after them.

Albus had tricked the garden gnomes into thinking Rose was the Queen, so every time she tried to de gnome the garden, they bowed to her, kissing her feet and touching her in awe. She would shake them off her with surprising vigour, but they refused to leave her alone for the whole summer. They told stories like this.

"Forgetting something Albus?" Rose was grinning from behind him, wearing his boxers like a hat over her freshly washed hair. Albus gaped at her in horror.

"Ew! You're such a _creep_! What sort of _weirdo_," He snarled, grabbing his boxers with a burning face. "Wears they're cousin's underwear _on their head_?"

"At least they're clean." She said, still smiling.

"There's something deeply wrong with you. Have you no shame?" He asked with his mouth agog.

"No." She shrugged, and pinched his still flushing cheeks. "Anyway, Mum and Ginny said we have to be packed by…" She glanced at her watch. "Now, actually."

"Well I am packed." Albus huffed. Footsteps were now thundering up the fourth flight of stairs. Albus and Rose froze.

"Children!" Ginny cried triumphantly as she bombarded through the bedroom door.

Albus secretly cursed himself for not hiding quicker.

"Hi Mum." He said very unenthusiastically.

"Ha! Found you," she panted. "Bed. Now."

There was a chorus of protests, which very quickly died with the glare Ginny was shooting at the two of them. "Now." She repeated. Very downhearted, Rose returned to her room. Not long after she left, Tommy was dragged in by the scruff of his neck by Dominique. He looked in his absolute element. He batted his long eyelashes at Dominique's beautiful and cold face.

"Here's your friend. Goodnight." She slammed the door with a good hard bang.

"I think I'm in love, Albus." Tommy said dreamily.

"I think not." Albus chortled.

"No, really-"

"No you're not. And shut up, that's my cousin you weirdo." Albus said shaking his head. The two boys changed into their pyjamas and crawled into their warm beds.

That night, Albus dreamed he was flying over the Burrow. The wind was in his hair, and the trees zoomed past as he somersaulted over a cloud. He saw a figure in the grass, writing and wailing.

The figure was Scorpius; he was holding a piece of paper, and was crying tears of anguish. He screamed loudly and sunk to his knees. There was blood on his shirt. Scorpius's face changed into a twisted woman's. She had hair like black silk, and lips as red as blood. It was the Transfiguration teacher, Ms Dubose. Her face was contorted in rage, and it was in a wolf- like snarl. Albus was now hiding behind the tree. Ms Dubose was curled into a ball, her body convulsing. Albus peeked at her, and black eyes glistened back. Like the turn of a galleon, she pounced on him, hair erupting and bursting through her blood stained shirt.

Albus awoke, remembering nothing.

* * *

><p>"Scorpius!" Rose shouted. The train's doors had just closed, and Scorpius was looking for them in all the compartments.<p>

"Rose!" He cried, a great, ecstatic smile broke through his face, and he hugged Rose, slightly bashful.

"Tommy and Albus." He smiled, not quite as brightly.

"C'mere, Scorpius. We have a class bucket of thick, purple goo Albus found in his shed. There's all this weird shit in it, and it smells _disgusting_." Tommy said with delight.

"We need to put this stuff on a door." Scorpius replied.

"Our great minds think alike my friend. Very alike. Me thinketh the seventh year Slytherin's?" Tommy rubbed his hands together at the prospect.

"You'd be thinketh right." Said Albus.

"Right. I'll distract them; I'll pretend I'm a hopelessly lost first year or something." Rose nodded, a plan already formed in her head. They all agreed with their heads bent together.

And so, another year of trouble began for Albus, Rose, Scorpius and Tommy. Tommy ran back with a lumpy blanket that smelt so revolting, he was gagging when he reached them. The boys climbed up to the luggage shelf above the compartments. They crawled lie little soldiers, concealed by luggage and ignorance. They reached a particularly nasty looking bunch of seventh years, one of them including the ape that Tommy insulted on his very first day. They gave Rose the thumbs up, and with a flick of her hair, she plastered an innocent smile on her face.

"Excuse me," The boys heard her say. "Do you mind if I ask you something? I'm only a new wizard, and I don't understand how this magic thing works." Her voice was sickly sweet.

"What?" One of the gorillas grunted.

"Are there toilets here?" She said politely. Albus had to hide his snort in his jumper. There was a long pause as the idiots digested her question. Their attention had been caught, and now was their chance. Tommy, being the smallest, slid onto the wooden wall, the bucket clutched in his hands. Together, Albus and Tommy secured the bucket on the half open door. As long as Rose didn't close the door or open it any further, they were fine. Rose was very smart, she knew how the whole 'physics' thing worked.

"Are you joking?" One of them said from below the three, precariously based boys.

"I most certainly am not!" Rose replied, offended. "There doesn't seem to be any. I mean, do you just go to the toilet in your robes, and it's magicked away again? Or… what? I don't know." She said. Tommy was close to falling off with suppressed giggles.

The ape growled under his breath. "Of course you don't! There are- there are toilets you stupid girl!" He stuttered. His mates guffawed at Rose.

"But you're doing it right now." Rose said, pointing at the slowly growing wet patch on his massive trousers. This was very, very clever magic from Rose as we later found out. Rose slipped out of the compartment without touching the door, but the ape was not quite so lucky. Albus, Tommy and Scorpius were hidden under the Invisibility Cloak, now in the luggage shelf again, and got an excellent slow motion show of the goo falling onto the boy's face.

Big chunks of god knows what dribbled down his chin and swarmed his eyes. The ape roared and charged back, looking for Rose, who had long disappeared.

"That was _brilliant_!" She hissed from beside Tommy after a few minutes. All three of them jumped, bumping their heads on the shelf. Rose pulled back the Invisibility Cloak, and they crawled back down the shelf, and landed on the ground again.

"Did you see his face? And the colour it turned? Oh that was amazing." Albus gushed.

"If I could have a frame by frame on that." Tommy said wistfully.

"Yeah, and we could see him shaking his head like a Hippogriff in slow motion." Scorpius chided.

"Rose, you were the star of the show there, have to's hand it to you, you can act." Tommy clapped her on the back, and the other boys agreed heartily. Rose tried not to glow with a smug pride.

* * *

><p>The feast was as magnificent as last year; if not, more so. Albus lost count on how many slices of pumpkin pie and treacle tart he scoffed down, and he had to completely open his belt at the end of the night. Rose was asleep in her dinner, and everyone on the Gryffindor table found it far too amusing to wake her.<p>

McGonagall stood up with her rim rod straight back. "Welcome back, students. I have only a few announcements to make; The Forbidden Forest is, as it says, forbidden." She glared at James Potter. "Argus Filch has also requested that his list of, er, prohibited objects, the vast majority of them coming from Wesley's Wizard Wheezes, is to be pinned in his office. Anyone who wishes to read it is welcome to."

"Calls being first!" Tommy shouted sarcastically. There was a loud chorus of laughter, and a very angry Filch shaking his measly fist.

"Thank you Mr Finnigan for that lovely contribution," McGonagall rolled her eyes, but the ghost of a smile remained on her lips. "That is all, and I look forward to the process of your brains filling with new knowledge. Sleep well!" She clapped her hands, and the candles lit to a massive flame, lighting everything like a firework. The hall cheered "Hogwarts!", and black, wizard hats flew into the air.

When everyone was just beginning to sit back down, Rose woke groggily. "Hogwarts!" she shouted; everyone laughed at poor Rose's disconcerted face, and her ears burned bright pink.

"Nice one Rose! What happened to the no shame?" Albus said over the loud footsteps of the crowd trying to get to their common rooms.

"Go away." She covered her embarrassed smile with a very weak glare. The boys nudged her and jibed her affectionately, but they too were near asleep on their feet.

Albus tumbled into his four poster bed next to Scorpius, and dreamt of marshmallow clouds and chocolate mountains.

"Gerrup." Said a gruff voice. It seemed as if Albus had just blinked…

"Fuffproff!" Albus said into his pillow.

He felt the cold before his head hit the floor. "You little bastard-" he groaned from the floor. Scorpius was already dressed, and Tommy was flopping around on his bed, only half awake.

"GET UP!" Scorpius shouted into Albus's ear.

"I hate you." Albus moaned.

"I love you too, you little princess, you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your lovely reviews! :) here's the second chapter of their second year.**

* * *

><p>Because Albus, Tommy, Rose and Scorpius were now second years, it meant Quidditch was <em>finally <em>available. It was only a short day to the Gryffindor Quidditch team tryouts, and Albus and Scorpius were jumping around with apprehension.

"You remember that back hand swing we did there last night?" Scorpius nagged like his mother.

"For the last fu-" Albus snapped.

"Ok! Alright keep your knickers on, I was just asking." Scorpius interrupted before Albus could go on a very rude rant.

"You realise you're up against third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years as well?" said Tommy.

"No, that bright, sunny thought _never_ occurred to me!" Albus growled.

Rose shot Tommy and Scorpius quizzical glances. "What's the matter? Apart from the Quidditch." she said tentatively.

"Nothing! I'm tired." Albus sulked.

"Who knew boys could get PMT…" Rose mumbled.

Albus went to bed with severely bit fingernails and panicky thoughts. He dreamt of falling from his broomstick from an immeasurable height. He kept falling and falling, until he just eventually woke up. Classes were dull and took a ridiculously long time. He paid for this impatience; Dreadful Dubose made his ear bleed with her sharp nails as she tugged at it with all her might. He'd only been tapping the table with his quill.

"She's finally losing it." Tommy shook his head with disappointment.

"Losing it is nicely putting it. Someone must've poisoned her as a child. No woman is that much of a bitch! And my mum is Ginny…" Albus said savagely. Luckily for them, Charms was a breeze, and Albus had successfully managed the Relaxing Charm, and left to the Quidditch pitch with his friends feeling elated.

This wore off almost as soon as he stepped onto the pitch. Tommy and Rose waved goodbye and sat in the stands.

"It'll be grand, mate." Scorpius said quietly. Albus nodded half-heartedly.

"Newbies! Over here, to the left. Let's go in order of year, oldest to youngest." Erica Perris, the team captain shouted over the hubbub of excited voices.

"Right, Spinnit and Lloyd, you first!" She shouted at two sixth years. Albus and Scorpius had to sit through an agonising few hours of older students dodging and hitting, some awful, some fairly good. It was pure luck that two Beater spots had opened up; the Dennis cousins had left the previous year, and ergo, here they were.

"Just two second years?" Perris frowned. She was becoming more and more stressed as the talent deteriorated as the day went on. "Right," she shouted wearily. "Malfoy and Potter, you're last to go, off ye fly." She slumped down in the stands with her clipboard, but looked at them with interest.

"Don't bollocks it up!" Albus shouted at a slightly green Scorpius. Scorpius didn't respond, but stared intently at the writhing Bludgers in the wooden case.

"Ready?" Perris called up to the hovering boys. They put their thumbs up, and she released them. Derek Hugh, Gavin Holland, and Milly Thomas were the Chasers. Erica was the Seeker; she was exceptional. And a quiet boy called Marcus Frawl was the Keeper.

The Bludger went straight for Milly's head, but Albus pummelled it away. He and Scorpius battled the difficult ball with skill; twice Scorpius back handed the ball to Albus, and Albus pulled a very quick dodge on the incoming Quaffle. The game between the three Chasers went on almost undisturbed as Albus and Scorpius whizzed around them batting and smashing into oblivion. When Perris's whistle finally screamed through the air, it was like being awoken from a reverie. Only now did Albus notice the small crowd in the stands far below him.

They made their way down, and Erica was on the verge of hyperventilating. "Just need to take a moment to discuss our options…" She aid breathlessly. They weren't discussing for long; Perris flung her arms around the two boys with shining eyes.

"The House Cup is _ours_!" she whispered fervently into their ears. Albus and Scorpius shook her off awkwardly, but couldn't contain the triumphant grins from spreading across their faces. There were many dirty glares shot in their direction, but Rose and Tommy came galloping down the stands a few seconds later.

"Oh well done, you two!" She gripped them into a fierce hug.

"That was some serious flyin'." Tommy whistled, impressed.

They laughed at Tommy's impression of Maggie Ennie trying to hit the Bludger, and made their way back to the common room, Albus's stomach grumbling angrily all the way.

* * *

><p>The month of September dribbled on in a flurry of gradually cooler Quidditch practise and Dungbombs. Albus and Scorpius would return with a pleasant kind of exhaustion. They ate it off fairly snappy; on at least two occasions, a fourth helping of bread and butter pudding had to be magicked up by the house elves.<p>

But Albus started having dreams; disturbing and strange dreams would make him lie in bed, shaking. Always the same one; he stood alone in the forest, there was a noise behind him, and yellow eyes glared at him through the underbrush. Red lips collided with his neck, and fur burst through her skin. And he woke up. He tried to ignore them, but they were keeping him up at night.

A week before his first Quidditch match he realised why he was so frightened; every time Professor Dubose glared at him, he was reminded of the beast's eyes shining with bloodlust back at him. He didn't dare confess these woes to the others; they'd think him stupid and take the mickey out of him.

Now it was mid October, and Albus was tossing and turning restlessly in his bed. In a few hours' time, he and Scorpius would be making their way down towards the Quidditch pitch. They were playing Ravenclaw, and Tommy had been so kind to fill Mark Raymond's underpants with a mixture of Itch-Me-Out, and a vile smelling substance that, according to Tommy, caused an eruption of painful boils. The Captain of the Ravenclaw would have such a pleasant awakening of very tender, itchy boils.

Albus smiled weakly at the hilarious memory. Far too soon, Albus felt the sun's rays break dawn. He tumbled out of bed and started to dress very, very slowly. Scorpius was watching him from a thin crack under his eyelids.

Albus spotted him. "Get up." He whispered so as not to wake the other boys.

"Can't sleep?" Scorpius grimaced, his dark grey eyes blinking.

"No. You?"

"Not a wink. Well I suppose we should try having some breakfast." Scorpius groaned and rolled out of his duvets. It was a very vain hope; Albus took one look at the runny eggs and greasy sausages splattered on his plate, and pushed it away. He nibbled on some dry toast and a spoonful of porridge. Scorpius's white hair contrasting oddly to his now grey face. He was not touching his breakfast; instead he slurped on his orange juice noisily.

The sun was rising in a wan, pale light. It filtered through curtains of clouds irregularly, lighting up the Hall. The magical ceiling above them was similar. Eventually, the Hall filled up with sleepy students. They were only up this early on a Saturday to see the Quidditch.

"Scorpius! Harry!" Erica pushed through a bunch of fifth year girls and grabbed the two boys' arms. She wrenched them down the steps of the Entrance Hall, and off to the pitch. The ground seemed very hard under Albus's feet; he could just imagine his head colliding with it from hundreds of feet above…

"Right. I want no bad thoughts whatsoever. Keep your head clear and hit those bloody Bludgers harder than you ever have before!" Erica snapped, almost reading Albus's thoughts. They both swallowed audibly. "Got it?" she snarled.

"Got it Captain." They said heartedly.

"Good. Now get changed. Remember, head's clear!" She barked and then ran off to the front of the pitch. Albus and Scorpius joined the rest of the team who were making absent chit chat.

"Ready biys?" said Gavin Holland. Tommy said something about being distantly related to him. It showed; Gavin was tall and muscly, with black curls and a cheeky smile.

"Oh yeah, just so long as that I don't get sick all over the Ravenclaw Seeker." Albus replied, smiling half-heartedly.

"She's quite the looker all right." Gavin winked. Milly rolled her eyes, but shot the two of the boys an encouraging smile. The sound of laughter and footsteps was pounding in the distance.

"Do what Erica says, she's usually right." Derek was absently twirling his broomstick around his hand.

"Usually?" Erica stepped into the changing room, her eyebrow raised.

"What did I say? Oh yeah, you're always right." Derek blushed.

"Anyway," Erica said. "We're about to go out. Are you all fastened up? Ready to go? Good." She marched out without a backwards glance, her broom swinging off her shoulder. Albus and Scorpius rushed after her with their brooms.

Albus could taste the excitement in the stands. He passed Nessa Henrington, who shouted at him, "Good luck, Albus!"

Albus was still blushing when they'd arrived in the middle of the pitch.

"Shake hands, captains." Madam Harolds, she was the retired witch who used train with the Tornadoes. The two captains gripped a little harder than necessary. Mark winced painfully as he mounted his broom.

"Right. On the count of three. One… Two… Three!" her whistle blew and cheers cried through the air.

Albus zoomed into the air with his bat twirling in his fingers.

James was the commentator; he liked to throw in the inappropriate joke now and then, but was otherwise good.

"Holland has the Quaffle, passes it to Thomas. Oh you dirty bugger! Now Travis has the ball, back to Cotter, oh wait Thomas has got the Quaffle again! I've never noticed how attractive she was…" Someone hit him over the head. "Sorry, professor. Ok, Hugh is in possession. _Nice_ hit little brother! That's Albus and Scorpius, the new Beaters. Funny looking things aren't they? Alright, alright keep your bloomers on professor! Oh Merlin, Thomas has the Quaffle! Look at her go! Passes it to Holland who… SCORES! Ten nil to Gryffindor!" James shouted down the microphone. The Gryffindor's screamed and banged the stands violently.

Up in the air, it was quite different. Chasers pushed you and knocked you, Beaters tried to kill you, and all the while the Seeker buzzed around like a giant fly. Albus had completely forgotten about the crowd below him, he was too busy trying not to get a Bludger in the face. He and Scorpius were working spectacularly together; they'd saved the all their own Chasers, and even almost knocked the other Ravenclaw Seeker. She shot them a look of utter loathing. Turns out it was Albus's cousin Lucy.

"Albus!" Scorpius shouted from across the pitch. A Bludger was heading right for Milly's broom. Albus shot after it, and with an almighty swing, bashed it away. It did a lopsided boomerang, and Scorpius hit it towards the Ravenclaw Chasers.

It was forty-twenty to Gryffindor, and still no sign of the snitch. Erica kept herself hidden by floating around the empty side of the pitch, her eyes squinted.

"What a save by Fawl! Really magnificent!" James's voice was faraway, and there were rattled boos and booming cheers. After a few more goals, the wind was picking up.

"Erica has spotted the Snitch! Look at her go. Nah you're not going to catch up to her Weasley! And… and… SHE'S GOT THE GOLDEN SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WIN!" James was jumping around his seat. "Gryffindor win with two hundred and twenty points to sixty! Sorry, hard luck Ravenclaw." But James sounded not in the slightest bit sorry.

Everyone ran into a great hug of red and gold and cheered themselves dry.

"Well done, Erica!"

"Nice one, Erica!"

"Well done Gryffindor!"

There was a great party that night, in which his cousin Fred and Gavin threw him and Scorpius onto their shoulders. James even said he wasn't ashamed to be his brother. Albus went to bed with heavy eyes and a bloated stomach, the words of praise for their performance still ringing in his ears.

* * *

><p>Albus dreamt the worst he ever had that night; he was in the Forest as per usual, but it was more realistic, less like a dream. He was wandering around in the chilly wind with bare feet and cold hands. There was a loud rustling sound in the distance. Albus froze where he was.<p>

An agonising whine echoed through the forest. "Help! He- help…" The voice died abruptly. Albus crept closer to the gap between two trees. A distorted body lunged at him with their fangs bared at him, closing in around his neck, biting into the tender skin…

He woke with a strangled choking noise. Nobody had heard him scream; Albus lay in his bed, rocking. He was shaking and convulsing. When it finally died down, he got up out of his bed and put on a pair of jeans. He wrapped his Cloak of Invisibility around his shoulders and over his head. With chattering teeth, he left his bedroom and friends. He walked out of the common room, and into the night air, the only coherent thought of where he had to go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter!**

* * *

><p>The cold was outstanding. By the time Albus had reached Hagrid's cabin, all feeling had drained from his fingers and toes. The howling night air filled his pyjamas like icy knives. Albus didn't particularly know where he was going, he just knew he had to <em>go<em>. Albus felt his toes crunch under soft soil and debris. He made his way into the Forbidden Forest with chattering teeth.

His breathing became heavier, and his footsteps echoed through the eerie thicket of trees. The path became more ragged and windy, but he persisted. At this point, the tip of Albus's nose was an impressive shade of blue, and he was shivering so hard, that walking was becoming more difficult. He stopped and leant against the tree, breathing even more heavily. Everything began to spin faster and faster around him in a tight blur of nothingness, and then he was on the ground, screaming. The moon loomed in front of his eyes, swimming there painfully. There was a loud, distant cry of a wolf that pierced the night air, and then nothing.

* * *

><p>Albus awoke in the middle of nowhere with his chest half bare and his pyjamas in ragged pieces around him. It seemed he was on the outskirts of the Forest, and was that… blood he smelled? Sure enough, dry blood was encrusted on his face and hands. He stood up shaking violently.<p>

On the way back to Hogwarts, he cried. He was ashamed of himself for this, but he was lost and helpless and utterly clueless. Why was he here? What had happened to him? Why was there _blood_ on him? He thought these ominous thoughts with rivers running down his face.

Eventually, Hogwarts came into sight. It was the crack of dawn, and the sky was streaked with magnificent pinks and reds, almost as if it were bleeding…

Few were up. No one was in the common room, and there were soft snores trickling from Albus's room. He climbed into the bath and scrubbed away the blood and dirt of his body. He also stuck his head into the scalding water, washing away the tear stains. When he clambered out, he ran his fingers through his hair; an anxious habit of his that left it even messier than usual.

"Morning." Scorpius yawned an hour or so later. Albus was changed into his uniform, but only half heartedly; his shirt was untucked, his tie askew on his neck, and his hair looking windswept.

"Morning." Albus said in a monotonous voice. He continued to stare unseeingly out the window, his expression unreadable.

"Are you alright, mate?" Scorpius put a hand on Albus's shoulder, who shook it off immediately.

"Never better." He replied calmly. Scorpius did not look convinced.

"What time were you up?" Tommy said, walking over to Albus and Scorpius in just his boxers.

"Put some clothes on, you prat!" Scorpius exclaimed at the unabashed Tommy. Tommy waved him off, and continued to lounge against the wall.

"Anyway, what time were you up? Heard you come in hours ago." Tommy examined his fingernails.

"I…I, er, had to… er, go to the bathroom."

"Bit early, though." Tommy said, narrowing his eyes, now staring intently at Albus.

Albus shrugged unemotionally. After a few minutes of strained silence, Tommy left to get changed, leaving Albus alone in his own dark, confused thoughts.

* * *

><p>Classes had never been worse for Albus on that day; he lost twenty points for Gryffindor in Professor Dubose's class alone. He fell asleep in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and his cauldron melted in Potions. Not to mention Tommy made a helpless little rabbit explode in a burst of confetti all over Albus's face. Professor O'Donnell was none too pleased.<p>

Time seemed to have turned against Albus; classes dragged on for days, but the week was finished in the blink of a weary eye. Quidditch seemed a distant past time. He got little to no sleep every night, and his homework was building to a dangerous height. He had stopped visiting Hagrid, and continued to speak minimally to his friends.

On Saturday morning, he emerged down to the common room with black shadows under his eyes. The way Rose flashed him an unnecessary and abrupt smile meant they had currently just been talking about him.

"Morning!" She beamed, her fiery red hair twisted into a bun.

"Ready for Quidditch today?" Scorpius asked when Albus had barely acknowledged Rose's greeting. He looked irritated at his sudden rudeness. Scorpius was brought up with impeccable manners.

"Yeah." Albus sat in an armchair, trying not to think of the one nagging possibility of his odd disappearance last weekend. He didn't speak for a long time; but did his homework with a very busy mind.

He had only heard of… no, he couldn't think of their names, it gave him the shivers. But there was no other explanation.

"Rose," Albus half shouted. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the unexpected noise.

"What?" She said.

"When was the last full moon?" Albus asked, his voice cracking and a note of desperation rising.

"Last weekend I think." She said, looking at Albus as if he had eight heads.

Albus could feel the colour die from his face, and left the room immediately. He took off at a jog and kept running until he was hidden in a secret alleyway behind a tapestry. He was breathing hard, and trying not to go mental.

Newly born lycanthropes were unable to suppress the full moon's power… they never remembered anything after the transformation… they nearly always killed something, or some_one_…

He was clutching his chest; shame and embarrassment were seeping into his heart and slowly killing him. How could he be a werewolf? Nobody had bitten him. What?

He couldn't discern individual thoughts, but he suddenly had the urge to scream very loudly and break everything he could get his hands on.

"Albus!" Rose peered inside the flap of the tapestry. Albus gave a startled jump.

"Go away Rose." He said, barely over a whisper.

"Excuse me! Now here Albu-" She said, her skinny shoulders ruffling with indignation.

"No! I'm telling you now Rose, GO AWAY!" Albus was now shouting.

Rose took an involuntary step back, her face etched with hurt and quickly rising anger. "Don't you _dare_ Albus-!"

"ROSE SOMETHING IS HAPPENING TO ME AND I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE, SO GO AWAY!" Albus roared at his pink faced cousin. Her face glowed with rage.

"ALL _YOU_ HAVE DONE IS SHUT _US_ OUT, YOUR BEST FRIENDS! HOW'RE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON WHEN YOU DON'T TALK TO US?" There were unshed tears glittering in her massive brown eyes.

Albus felt an uncomfortable lump in his throat and an irritating knot in his chest. He had completely ignored them... "Rose…" he croaked. "I'm… sorry." He finished lamely.

Rose stood glaring at him for a good few seconds, before nearly choking him in a rib cracking hug.

"Don't do that Albus." She whispered. "We're here to help you through shit, not to laugh at you,"

It was like she had read his mind. "Let's go back to the common room." He said wearily when the lump had disappeared. Rose patted his shoulder, and they traipsed their way back to the warm, friendly common room.

Tommy, Scorpius and Rose exchanged significant looks, but Albus ignored them, and took a great gulp of Butterbeer Tommy had smuggled in.

"Now, do you want to tell us why you're being a prat and what's going on with you?" Rose folded her arms, but smiled kindly.

Albus took a deep breath. "I, er, I think I'm a werewolf." He tried to keep his voice casual, but the effect was ruined when it cracked pathetically.

They acted exactly as Albus imagined them too;

"What?" Scorpius exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"Impossible!" Rose also shouted.

"Are you gone mad, mate?" Tommy stared at Albus as if he was a protuberant Flobberworm.

"Well, if you can explain why, on the full moon, I had the inexplicable urge to go roaming the Forest, fell to the floor feeling as if I was going to implode, and remembered nothing until the next morning? I had blood all over me. Go on, can you tell me?" Albus snapped.

They stared at each other silently.

"Are you sure you weren't-"

"No, I wasn't _dreaming_ Rose." Albus rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, but how could you have gotten bitten by a werewolf?" Scorpius asked.

Albus shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. But I was showing all the right signs, wasn't I?"

"Seems to be." Tommy grimaced. It must've been the strength of their friendship that none of them shrunk away with repulsion.

"If I am a werewolf…" Albus trailed off. He stared out the window, his eyes half closed.

"No, you're still Hogwart's worst Marauder." Rose answered quietly. "It doesn't change you Albus. And if you are a lycanthrope, they have the Wolfsbane Potion now, so you'll be fine."

"But how do you know?" Albus said, is face full of dark sadness.

"Look at Teddy's father, Remus, is that his name?" Tommy piped up, confirming with Rose. "Anyway, Teddy's as sound as a pound, so Remus couldn't have been that bad."

"Dad said he was one of the loveliest men he'd ever met." Rose said.

"See, Al?" Scorpius smiled and patted Albus on the back.

"But…"

"How about we get to the bottom of this, see if you are a werewolf, and then you can make your angsty proclamations." Rose said.

Albus nodded feebly, but couldn't get the horrifying, sinking feeling that he was a monster. A bloodthirsty, killing machine that longed for the death of others, could very well be living inside of him.

In school the following few days, he could not concentrate on one word Gasfertud was saying about the Draught of the Dead, nor did he notice the covet winks the fat little man shot him.

Their Charms teacher, Professor O' Donnell, a bird like woman with a cloud of lion-like hair, twice had to fix Albus's half attempted Vanishing spell on a tiny little gerbil. The poor animal's eyes kept disappearing and he was becoming increasingly distressed.

Albus fell into the common room with his awful pile of homework digging into his shoulder blades on Wednesday night. He collapsed face first onto the soft couch, where he moaned.

His friends at down around him. Rose was testing Scorpius on Dementors and their qualities, when Tommy interrupted harshly.

"Albus!" He hissed. Albus dragged his face from a cushion.

"Mmm….?" He replied distractedly.

"You know your little… problem? Well I was thinking, when was the last time you were bleeding?" Tommy said, his hushed whisper growing more excited.

"Well, at Quidditch practice, I got a good hard hit in the head with a Bludger, but nothing serious-" Albus narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Think, Albus!" he said urgently.

"Er… oh yeah! A few weeks ago when Dubose pinched my ears really hard. They were bleeding for ages after that." Albus replied.

Rose gasped, dropping her textbook. "I read something about wer-werewolves after you told us," She was talking so fast she stuttered. "It only works if the werewolf draws blood from an innocent human. And Dubose did it maliciously… She wanted to hurt you!" Rose gaped at them.

"Dubose could not _possibly _be a werewolf." Albus shook his head.

"How do _you_ know?" Tommy interjected.

"Because… well because-" He was going to say that that was far too exciting to be true, but when he thought about it, it made sense; why had Albus been dreaming about her transforming for the past three weeks? Why had she haunted his thoughts for this long? And why did he break into a cold sweat every time she glared at him? Maybe, maybe…

"How am I supposed to find out, though?" Albus whispered as two curious third years stared at him with great interest.

"You're gonna have to try something mate; if the parents find out a werewolf is teaching us, there'll be uproar at McGonagall." Scorpius replied quietly.

"Try after Christmas, I'd say." Tommy was now watching two sixth years walk past with a dreamy look on his face.

"Try not to _drool_ on me Tommy." Rose rolled her eyes.

Tommy didn't seem to have heard her.

"Christmas holidays are in a month. Maybe you should see in December, when the full moon is out, if it really is true, you know, you're..." Scorpius said, trying not to speak loudly.

When Albus looks back at this current revelation now, it seems foolish that they so hastily jumped to such conclusions. But they were twelve, and knew no better.

"Yeah, might do that." Albus was only partially listening; he was staring out the window as Nessa Henrington tossed a Pygmy Puff into the sky. She was grinning jovially, and her friend Alison caught the little fluffy ball. They laughed merrily.

Albus watched them wistfully; he had once been that happy. He'd once set Filch's underwear on fire, he'd once bombed Dubose's office into oblivion, he had once splattered a seventh year with goo. These memories seemed in a different life. He had grown. They were no longer the careless, stupid first years they'd once been last year. The thought made him want to curl into a tight little ball and sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Should Albus become a werewolf? Leave a review with your thoughts :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for your thoughts on Albus! Well, here's the next chapter :) leave a review and tell me what you think :P**

* * *

><p>Albus and Rose said goodbye to their two friends in King' Cross Station, and traipsed forward to the throng of relatives waiting for them.<p>

"Rosie!" Aunt Hermione squealed and clutched Rose into a frantic hug. Ginny gave Albus a one armed hug, Lily consuming the rest of her arm by tugging frantically at it and pointing at the train. What was he going to tell his parents if it were true? Well, he'd find out tomorrow night, when the full moon emerged.

"Where's Dad?" Albus said thickly, chocolate and cream cakes stuffed in his mouth via Ginny.

"Work. He'll be home tonight though." She smiled, and grabbed James by the scruff of the neck at the same time. "Give it to me!" She glared at her eldest son. He sheepishly handed her a purple toad, which Hugo snatched angrily.

"Poor old Maurice, you're going to kill him!" Hugo glared at James. Like Rose, Hugo had big brown eyes and thousands of freckles that danced over his skin, but his hair was more auburn than red.

Albus handed Pudding to Lily, who gazed at his owl with wonder.

"I hear you're a dinger with a bat, Albus." Hermione fell into step with Albus.

"I'm more than a dinger, Auntie." Albus replied cheekily. She laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You Potters and your Quidditch. Is Rose behaving? Not causing too much trouble? She never tells me these things nowadays. Must be the hormones, you know, at her age…"

"As fascinating as this is, Auntie, I'd rather _not_ like to talk about Rose's er… hormones." Albus shrank away.

She laughed again, but left him alone, and helped Hugo with his toad.

"What was she saying about me?" Rose said quietly to Albus.

"Deeply unpleasant things." Albus shuddered.

"Was this about me growing into a woman?" Rose said, unabashed.

"_Rose_! Please don't talk about that-"

"Oh don't be such a prat! From the way you go on about it, I'm a bloody alien." She grumbled and rolled her eyes, but a ghost of a smile lingered on her face. They all bustled their way into Ginny's Muggle car. Albus put his feet up on Lily' lap, much to her displeasure. When they reached the snow covered Burrow, the sky was darkening.

"It's only three o'clock!" James exclaimed in protest.

"Oh relax, you can postpone your surprise snowball ambush you've been planning all the way home until tomorrow if needs be." Rose said casually. James tried not to look too startled, but he couldn't help being taken aback. But Albus was used to Rose's peculiar way of knowing everything, and didn't even raise an eyebrow.

"Bit predictable, James." Albus made a face.

"Shu'up." James growled. He was much taller than he had been a few months ago; taller than his mum now. He was also wearing his hair a little longer and shaggier than usual.

Nana Molly squished all of her grandchildren into a breathless hug, her eyes welling up with tears. She hobbled around the rickety house that Ron and Hermione usually lived with Hugo. Albus had only seen her famous clock once, as there was an ancient shadow against the kitchen wall, but only as an accident; Nana was clearing out the attic, the ghoul well gone, and she'd asked Albus to help her. He'd picked up this clock that did not read the time, but had all of the other Weasley's from back in Harry's time, little clock hands pointing from their faces to different places . Two of the hands were bent and gone, the rest were pointing at 'Home'.

"What's this Nana?" a nine year old Albus said with curious, green eyes.

"What, Albus? Let us have a look, pet. Oh-! Oh, give us that now, Albus, g- good boy!" she'd burst into silent tears. Albus dropped it, but not before he saw the two heads that had no clock hands; Arthur Weasley and Fred Weasley…

He was reminded of this whenever he glanced at the dusty spot the clock used to sit. He went to bed early that night, falling asleep with apprehensive thoughts churning around in his head, and the near full moon imprinted onto the insides of his eyelids.

* * *

><p>He waited for the house to fall asleep. It didn't take long. With his Invisibility Cloak (just in case), he stumbled out into the snow covered night. The stars shone like tea lights in the barren field. He could hear the willow trees rustling in the distance. He trudged further and further away from the house. He'd been walking nearly half an hour when he felt the familiar tingling on the back of his neck. He walked on, finally stopping over a vast hill. The Burrow was out of sight. He felt silver line his eyes. He looked up at the full moon, its beautiful face glaring up at him, contrasting poetically with the inky sky. Albus took a shuddering breath, and felt a curious, ripping sensation all over his body, fur was tickling his face. And he was consumed by blackness.<p>

* * *

><p>When he awoke, he was wrapped in a glittering layer of snow. He shivered. His tattered jacket was wrapped tightly around him, but was covered in blood. A trail of blood danced into a cluster of shrubs. Albus followed it curiously; six dead hares and two foxes were scattered around like a demented child had gotten eight bloody rag dolls.<p>

As Albus rushed home, the sky was still dark. Thinking no one was home, he crept indoors, only to be met by his two parents.

"I wish you wouldn't stay out that late. The kids were back today, they miss you…" Albus heard his mum speak softly.

"And you don't think I miss them? We've been blocked up for the past two weeks in the office, I mean, three Dementor attacks-!" Harry Potter replied.

"Shh! I think someone's there," Ginny whispered. "Lily? Rose? Is that you? Al?" Ginny stared straight through Albus, but looked to the floor, where he left snowy footprints. Ginny grabbed Harry and showed him. Albus's father looked immensely tired, his salt and pepper hair now flecked with even more grey, and his round rimmed glasses askew.

"What're you doing, Albus?" Harry whispered to the place where Albus now stood, covered in blood and dew. Harry made a grab for the Cloak, but Albus shrank away.

"Don't!" Albus hissed.

"Albus! Where are you? Young man, if you don't show yourself _right now_…" Ginny glowered, her eyes spinning around the room.

"You can't see me." Albus was now shaking, his voice hoarse.

"Well that's _obvious_." Ginny snarled, now trying to grab him.

"Ginny, stop, he didn't mean it like that." Harry said quietly but firmly. He put a large, reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder. "Al, what's the problem?" Harry said to the table, where Albus cowered under.

"I-I…er." Albus stuttered. How could he tell them? How would they react?

"Sit down, son." Harry plonked himself down on the kitchen table. Ginny joined him reluctantly.

"Harry-" she began.

"No. Wait." Harry rubbed her shoulder. She glared at the doorway. Albus lingered around the edge of the table before finally sitting himself down.

"What's wrong Albus?" Ginny whispered.

"Well, see, I er… I'm-" Albus never finished his sentence. Rose pushed open the door, rubbing her eyes. But when Albus looked closer, her eyes were wide awake.

"Who are you talking to, Auntie?" Rose feigned a massive yawn.

"Sorry, Rosie. We didn't mean to wake you, Harry just got home." Ginny whispered, now glancing at Harry. Albus's parents failed to notice the bloody hand sticking out on the table like a gruesome Halloween decoration. But Rose didn't.

She opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it. But she shook her head vigorously, scratching her neck like she was pretending to slit her neck…

Oh.

Albus got the message and gave a brief thumbs up.

"Sorry Harry, Ginny. Night." She said sleepily and grabbed a glass of water, shooting furtive looks at Albus.

"Night," they chorused, Harry running a hand through his hair. When they stopped hearing her footsteps on the stairs, Albus's parents turned back to questioning him.

"Well, Albus?"

"I, well, you see… You can't see me because I'm… I'm naked." Albus said hastily.

His parents tried their best not to look horrified, but they failed miserably.

"_Why in Merlin's beard are you naked?" _Ginny hissed.

"I was sleepwalking." Albus replied, quickly forming a story line in his head.

"Sleepwalking?" His father said sceptically, grinning widely.

"Of course! What lunatic would want to go out in that wearing nothing but a pair of socks?" Albus retorted.

"I don't know!" Harry's mouth was lopsided; Ginny put her face in her hands. "Well, please do not take off you Cloak until you are fully clothed and in your bed." Harry shuddered.

"We're going to discuss this tomorrow. In detail. Don't think for a minute you've gotten away." Ginny pointed at a random chair. Albus suppressed the urge to laugh.

"Goodnight." Albus rushed out of the room. He heard his mum mutter something like, "Crazy, mental children, I have. That's what I get for marrying Harry Potter…"

The urge to laugh was almost overwhelming, but he did not utter a chortle until he was safely muffled by a fluffy pillow in his room. He fell asleep dreamlessly.

* * *

><p>His family had a great laugh at Albus's story of him sleepwalking naked, and being caught by his parents. Only Rose was left bored by the eighth helping of mocking's. But Albus couldn't get a free word with her until they were boarding the Hogwarts Express once again.<p>

"Why'd you do it?" Albus hissed as they grabbed a free compartment. Tommy and Scorpius had yet to find them.

"If your parents found out that you were a werewolf with no clue about who had bitten you, or _proof_ of anyone biting you," she said as Albus opened his mouth to protest. "They'd freak, they'd go on a mad goose hunt for the perpetrator. You'd be all over the _Prophet_. If we find out its Dubose, they can put her in Azkaban for changing an innocent pupil, and knowing your Dad, he knows enough people to keep that information quiet." Rose said, absently flicking at a _Quibbler_.

Albus didn't say anything for a few minutes, but watched the lime hills roll past.

After a long silence, he finally looked at his cousin. "You're a genius, you know?"

Rose smiled smugly. "No, I just think before I act."

At that moment, Tommy burst into their compartment with pocketful's of writhing creatures.

"What are _they_?" Rose said, horrified.

"Nifflers. I was thinking of sending four into the first years, and the rest into the Slytherin's compartments." Tommy said, pulling on his jumping Cloak harder. Together, joined by a late Scorpius, they had a very enjoyable time watching the Niffler's trying to grab a silver necklace of a sullen faced Slytherin who screamed every time the black, fluffy ball touched her skin.

They reached Hogwarts in excellent spirits, and Rose quickly explained what had happened at the Burrow.

"Quick thinking on your part, Rosie- kins." Tommy was rolling around the common room floor, smiling mischievously.

"Call me that again, and I will hex you into oblivion." Rose glared at him, but they all laughed.

"Rosie, Rosie, oh wee Rosie-kins!" Scorpius chanted gleefully.

It took them a full hour to get rid of the glowing splints from his face, all the while Rose mopping up his messy cheeks with a teary eyed expression.

School resumed, along with three detentions off Dubose, who caught Albus and Tommy pretending to flick their hair like Dubose usually did. They also made a very rude hand gesture behind her back, which she unfortunately saw. It was triple detention for the four of them, as Rose and Scorpius joined in with the impressions.

Apart from the usual clowning around with Albus, Scorpius and Rose, Tommy was a lot more subdued than usual. He spent more time at the library than was really necessary, and was constantly borrowing Albus's Invisibility Cloak. When Scorpius asked him what he was up to, he gave a vague answer like "researching mate, now bugger off."

Albus, Rose and Scorpius were sitting in the common room which had its usual busy hubbub chattering in the background. However, Tommy burst through the common room door with a shriek of delight. Nearly everyone laughed, but he ignored them, and grabbed Albus by the sleeve. Albus grabbed Scorpius, and Scorpius, Rose.

"What's t-the matter?" Albus panted as Tommy slammed the dormitory door closed with a flourish. Rose locked it behind them.

"I've found it!" He grinned wildly.

"What?" Rose and Scorpius said at the same time. They blushed.

"What I've been looking for in the library for the last week!" Tommy smiled proudly, and produced an ancient, tattered book that looked Dark and very advanced.

"What're you doin' with that rag?" Albus said, nonplussed.

"You know the way you're a werewolf now?" Tommy jumped around with excitement. Albus clenched his jaw, but nodded. It still stung when brought up so casually. "I was thinking, why should you get all the fun? Why not us? And here's our answer." Tommy opened it onto a wrinkled, tea coloured page that had hundreds of notes scribbled around it. It read '_The Becoming of an Animagus'_.

"You're not serious, us? Animagus?" Scorpius shook his head. "That's ridiculously hard magic. As in, way, way past NEWT level…"

"So?" Tommy replied, looking slightly hurt. "Why not? We could. We're the best in the year, and McGonagall knows it." Tommy said.

"So wouldn't she expecting something like this?" Albus said.

"_Definitely_ not." Rose snorted. "How many Animagi are out there? Two, three? She would never suspect."

"I think we should." Tommy shrugged. "Rose? Scorpius?"

Scorpius looked at Rose, who was obviously deep in thought. She blinked at all three eyes now staring intently on her.

"I… I like the idea. But the logistics…" She made a face.

"Tell the logistics to piss off! You really want to try?" Tommy's eyes gleamed with excitement. Rose took the book and read the cramped words on the page. She didn't emerge for a few minutes.

"It's really bloody difficult, Tommy. But not impossible-" the words were hardly out of her mouth when Tommy threw himself at her in a short hug.

"You're not doing this for me are you? You'd be barking." Albus was now watching his friends.

"As great as you are, mate, I want to do it for the fun. You know, go out, get some fresh air." Tommy smiled. Albus rolled his eyes.

"Scorpius?" Rose said, about to put a tentative hand on his shoulder, but thought against it.

Scorpius glared at them individually, before finally throwing his arms into the air. "Fine! Fine! But if you get me killed," He pointed at Tommy. "You are _dead_."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for your great reviews! This is the second last chapter for the Marauders second year. Leave a review and tell me what you think ;)**

* * *

><p>Albus barely had time to breathe; trying to catch the maniac who changed him into a monster wasn't easy, nor was helping his friends become Animagi. It was hard to spare a free moment to do something simple, like talk to Hagrid, or fly his broomstick for the fun of it. Slytherin had beaten Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw Hufflepuff, so it was now Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Albus would be putting it modestly if he said he was shitting it.<p>

But Rose, for some utterly frustrating reason, managed to stay relaxed. She helped Tommy find books about Animagi and the difficult transformations they would have to endure for at the very least, a year. She also found the time to study and wander the grounds; Albus often saw her skirt the edges of the forest, peering in curiously. She liked to stroke the Unicorns in Hagrid's paddock, and she was already acquainted fairly well with the herd of Hippogriffs.

Something told Albus they'd be doing Care for Magical Creatures next year.

But blasting back to the present time, mid February, the four Marauders were spread across the common room. Albus was waving his wand around lazily, not bothering to see the tinkling pieces of ash float down and land on all of them.

"When's the next full moon, Al?" asked Tommy, finishing his last inch of parchment for a Potions essay on Bezoars.

"Not for two weeks. I borrowed a star chart off James, stupid prat called me a swot, and I've been having a look at it. I'm grand for the time being."

"Well then, I think you should start investigating Dubose." said Rose, glancing around sketchily at the other Gryffindor's.

"Merlin's beard, Rose! We've been back at school… barely a month!" Scorpius exclaimed lamely.

"It's best to start _sometime_. For all your macho talk, you procrastinate like middle aged women." Rose smirked as all of them shot filthy looks at her. "But really, you should investigate it. Are you _sure_ that was the last time you bled? Bar… well a few weeks ago." Her voice died, and she half pointed at the long, jagged scar on his hand. Albus traced it unconsciously. When he'd bathed all the blood off his skin on the second change, a nasty, deep cut had appeared on his left hand.

"I'm positive. And it bled for ages. Her fingers were wet." Albus winced. Only werewolf saliva could change you. And even though it was a small cut like that (well it was a deep pinch), the young were more vulnerable to the saliva.

Rose grimaced. "That would do it. Try after the Quidditch match, maybe. The full moon is only a week after that."

"Yeah," Albus felt the horrible shivers that came with the thought of the upcoming match. Erica had been pushing them to the brink with practise. She would either cry or kiss them with delight. Albus couldn't pretend that he didn't like the latter.

Scorpius patted him on the back. "We'll kill 'em, right?" He grinned reassuringly. Albus felt minutely better. It was strange how only Scorpius managed to make him smile, even when there was nothing remotely funny about the situation.

The Quidditch match loomed closer. Albus had forgotten about time; he was too busy poring over books about Animagi and werewolves. Rose was already preparing the first stage of becoming an Animagus.

"Eat somethin' Albus." Tommy said, pushing a plate of eggs and sausages. Albus gagged.

"I'll pass." He groaned.

"Oh come on, we need two energised Beaters to beat Slytherin!" Tommy pushed some toast coated with a thick layer of sweet smelling marmalade.

"That's exactly what I want to be hearing, Finnigan." Erica squashed herself between two petrified first year girls. "You two, on the pitch in five minutes." She barked, and left the first years, who were now shaking violently.

"Don't wet yourselves anyway." Scorpius snorted. They glared at him, and left with linked arms.

"They're getting cheekier every year." Albus grunted.

"No, you are actually." Rose said.

"Rose, we're supposed to be mates, stop slagging us." Albus frowned; she had a tendency to put the three boys down infrequently.

"Stop being so snobbish so!" She retorted, a smile spreading on her face. All three boys rolled their eyes. Albus and Scorpius, with churning stomachs, left to the Quidditch pitch. A growing throng of students were already milling in the Entrance Hall. The two got either hearty pats on the back, or desperate attempts to trip them.

"Right, you know the process," Erica glared at the six players. They all nodded hastily. "Get out there and play your ruddy best!" She roared. A short, but effective speech was Erica's style. They all waved their brooms and shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" before running out onto the pitch. Albus's heart was pounding uncomfortably in his throat, and he nearly vomited right there and then, watching the Slytherin team converge in a tight formation of burly sixth and seventh years. Albus was up to their elbows at most. It was to intimidate them of course.

It worked.

Gavin gave Albus a sharp kick, and Albus tried to make himself less green. He took a deep breath. And another one.

"Captains, shake hands." Madam Harolds barked. Albus still doesn't know how Daltas Barry, the Slytherin captain, didn't break little Erica's hand.

"On the count of three, mount your brooms. One… two… three!"

The game was dirty from the beginning; the Slytherin Beaters aim seemed to be to kill Erica. There were some very, very close shaves. One including when Scorpius was pushed off his broom, hanging on by one hand, and one of the horrid Beaters hit a Bludger right at him. Albus only jut managed to deflect the demented ball. He managed to hit Lorna Lissingfell, the square jawed Chaser that sneered her ugly face at Albus every time he passed, in the nose. It was a good moment for him, to watch her cart off with blood pouring down her face.

"LOOK AT HER GO!" Albus heard James shout. He heard it only vaguely; Dubose was glancing worriedly at the sky. Albus followed her gaze. The moon shone in a half reflected light of the mid-morning.

"ALBUS!" Scorpius shouted. Albus, without thinking, swung his bat with exceptional force. The Bludger whizzed through the air and smacked into a piggish face that belonged to the Slytherin Seeker.

"And Erica has caught sight of the Snitch! Merlin's cheesecake! What happened to Charter? He seems to be knocked out cold!"

Albus was too busy watching Dubose bare her yellow teeth. She clutched her stomach. Now Albus was feeling a bit wobbly. The stands were spinning very fast, and his breakfast seemed to want to reappear. With a desperate rush out of the pitch, and the distant cries of "Gryffindor win!" ringing in Albus's ears, he fell off his broom a few feet from the ground and scrambled away. People were trying to grab him, congratulate him; he couldn't even see them. He ran until he knocked into a sturdy body.

Albus fell and vomited all over the poor bloke's foot.

It was Dubose. She looked so livid, she could've murdered him. But her beautiful face was twisted and pale, and Albus had never noticed the scars pulling on her neck.

"OUT OF THE WAY POTTER!" she screamed, but it was a scream of an animal desperate to escape, to flee… Albus glared at her defiantly, his father's eyes glowing with rage.

"Where you off to Dubose? Gone to have a sniff around the woods? Bite a few more children?" Albus snarled. His fists were clamped down by his sides, his stomach churning unpleasantly.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Potter." She grabbed his shoulder, her nails digging into his skin, but her eyes were widening with fear.

"Unfortunately, I do. Watch out now, _Miss_. You'd want to wash your shoes. Oh, and I wouldn't be too comfortable in Hogwarts." Albus stalked off, wrenching Dubose's painful grasp off his shoulder. She screamed insults and she shook her bony fist at him, but did nothing to stop him or help him. Albus was now feeling so awful, it was hard to walk. Luckily, no one had arrived back in the common room yet. Albus fell into his bed and rocked back and forth. Hours passed. He heard deafening cheers echoing from downstairs. Whenever anyone tried to come in, Albus would throw the Invisibility Cloak over him. He waited for his friends to finally find him.

They did eventually.

"Holy Harpies!" Tommy exclaimed.

"You look truly _dreadful_." Scorpius bit his lip.

Albus told them a rushed telling of the past events. Rose's face was quickly paling. Scorpius was frowning, and Tommy looked horrified.

"It's official." Rose barely whispered.

"What is?" Albus said crossly.

"The cycle has started." Scorpius finished for her.

"Oh."

"We'd better get a move so!" Tommy said briskly. "We don't become Animagi by standing around feeling sorry for Albus!"

"You know what else this means?" Rose continued, ignoring Tommy' excited muttering.

"What?"

"Dubose's cycle has started too. She is most definitely and undoubtedly a werewolf." Rose said.

"As great and obvious as that information is, there's a far bigger problem at hand. How in Merlin's toilet seat are we going to get proof of this? Is McGonagall going to take four twelve year old opinions seriously? No, of course not!" Scorpius folded his arms, still biting his lip.

"We're going to have to catch her. Catch her having a go off you, Albus. You know adults, they let everything slip when they're shouting at you. Stupid people really." Rose said.

"That's all grand n' well, but how're we supposed to do that?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Can we discuss this after, you know, I change into a werewolf. I'm feeling a bit _shit_ really." Albus cracked a smile. They dropped the subject, and Albus fell into a restless sleep, Rose's red hair haunting his closed eyes.

* * *

><p>The following week was excruciating for Albus, in particular, the final change. Albus was walking for hours in the cold to return to the school the following morning.<p>

Unfortunately, he had been a few hours late in his sneaking out, as Peeves had decided to set the tapestries by the door on fire. Filch had been roaring at him for eons. Albus was only on the outskirts of the Forest, when he changed in agony. It was strange, as he hadn't even glanced at the moon yet; it had been blocked by thick, grey clouds.

When he asked Rose about this, she smiled knowingly.

"The theory is that it's not the actual moon that changes the lycanthrope, well it does, but it's not the appearance of the moon in the sky; but the time the moon reaches its peak." Rose said, with her knowledgeable purse of the lips.

"Oh right." Albus said, still trying to remember everything she'd just said. Scorpius snorted, and rolled his eyes.

Transfiguration had turned into a torturous class for Albus; he didn't dare bite back a nasty retort at Dubose, as she'd give him quadruple detention; which he already had for hexing the first years to say nothing but "Poo" and "Balderdash"

But Dubose would never look in the eye him when she criticised him harshly, now that he knew her dreadful secret; but he did not know it all. No, Albus was yet to find out Abigail Dubose's worst and most horrifying secret.

"Enough of that Potter, or I assure you, that gerbil you are now mutilating will be transformed into something that can wriggle into places where the sun doesn't shine." She sneered, the few Slytherin's roaring with laughter, and smacked Tommy over the head with her red nails. She didn't hit Albus, but glanced at his eyes; Albus smiled cruelly back.

"Of course, Miss."

Albus wasn't sure, but he was nearly positive a fleeting look of fear passed over her face before she masked it back into her usual leer.

March was approaching quickly, along with warm breezes and longer evenings. The Marauders were being modest if they said that they weren't doing exemplary in their various subjects. The fact seemed to irritate Dubose into a frenzy.

"We haven't seen Hagrid in a while," Scorpius said randomly in passing on the way to Potions.

"We saw him last week, Scorpius." said Rose.

"No, Scorpius is right. We haven't seen him properly in ages." Albus agreed with his white haired friend.

"We should see 'im after class." Tommy said through a dusty book. He was looking a lot more strained these days, between pranking everyone in sight, and looking into the Animagus business.

"Good idea." Scorpius smiled. After a tenuous two hours with Gasfertud, Albus, Rose, Tommy and Scorpius made their way down to the cosy hut where their old friend lived. An ancient Fang barked half-heartedly when they knocked on the door.

"'Ello!" Hagrid said, pleasantly surprised.

"Hi Hagrid." They said in unison.

"Come in. Make yeh some tea there," Hagrid boiled his little metal kettle on the fire; it whistled merrily. "Wha' brings yeh heres so unexpeterdly?" Hagrid sat himself comfortably in his massive armchair.

"Haven't said a hello in a while." Rose said kindly. "How are the unicorns? Haven't been down for a visit to them for a few days."

"Aw, Rosie, they're grand. Jus' like your Uncle, you are." Hagrid winked.

"Ron?" Albus said, perplexed. Hagrid laughed and shook his head. "George?" Albus tried again.

"Merlin no! They hated Care o' Magical Creatures. I mean' Charlie. He loved 'em, he did. The animals, I mean." Hagrid smiled fondly.

"Oh yeah…" Rose said, coming out of a long daze from staring out the window. They didn't stay with Hagrid for long, but left as the sun finally closed over the trees. Pockets full of pitiful rock cakes, they left to the common room. They weren't even half way there, when Albus, out of habit, checked the Marauder's Map. He scanned the halls, looking to see what Dubose was up to. They were near the greenhouses when he noticed the tiny little dot of Abigail Dubose bobbing along into the Forest.

"Here, ye go. I just need to check something there…" Albus trailed away. The two boys shrugged, and continued on with their Quidditch conversation. Rose narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but left when Scorpius tugged her arm.

Albus set off after Dubose, curious as to what she was doing.

He was just skirting the forest when he heard an awful sobbing sound come from the thicket a few minutes in. He followed the sound curiously. He did not fear the Forest like many of the other students; Albus had had one too many lonely walks through it.

He reached a circular clearing that was bright against the dark trees. Dubose had her head pressed against the earth, her black hair falling like a waterfall over her face. She was moaning something undistinguishable.

A massive memorial stood in the circular clearing. Albus could not read what it was saying, and moved a step closer.

He was too noisy.

Dubose raised her head slowly, and rose up with eerie grace.

"Oh. Hello Albus." She grinned wildly, tears still streaming down her face. "How I've waited for this moment…" She whispered, more to herself than the confused twelve year old boy standing in the shadows.

"What are you on about, you hag?" Albus demanded boldly. She smiled wider.

"_This_ moment, you arrogant, stupid child," She licked her lips hungrily. Her eyes widened and turned yellow. "This moment that I, personally, kill you." And she let out a horrendous cackle that Albus knew, would never carry to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger... :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the fixed chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>It was like slow motion, watching her lunge at his throat. Albus darted out of the way; her yellow, rapidly sharpening teeth mere millimetres from his neck. He yelped and tore across the clearing to stand behind the memorial.<p>

"Foolish, foolish Potter." She snarled. Albus peeked around the vast berth of stone. Dubose seemed to be shrugging off a magical enchantment; her hair turned from silky black to a ragged silver, deep lines were etching themselves into her once beautiful face, and ugly scars trickled up and down her skin. A prematurely aged woman stood before him. She looked positively ancient in the dark sky.

Albus stifled a gasp. She heard him; her features turned much more wolf like, and her hollow eyes glowed yellow. She leaped at Albus. Albus felt a compressing bubble of fear well up in his chest, and he sprinted away from the demented woman pursing him. Albus had always been the fastest of his siblings, and he was now running so desperately, the trees were blurring through his watering eyes. Dubose cackled, and he felt her nick his ankles.

With a pained cry, Albus ran on. The castle had just come into sights, the trees thinning, when he tumbled to the hard ground. He heard Dubose shout triumphantly, and Albus shot a spell out at her.

"Expelliamus!" he croaked. Her wand flew into his hand.

"Oh you Potter's never do learn, do you?" She sneered. "I won't be needing my wand to murder you, Albus Potter." An insane smile spread across her face. With a last attempt to summon help, Albus shot spectacular red sparks into the air with the two wands.

"There's no one here to help you!" She screeched.

"Why?" It escaped Albus before he could filter a retort. Dubose's sile flickered, and she stepped back.

"Why you? Why not another student?" She sniffed the air, relishing the smell of steadily flowing blood coming from Albus's left ankle. He didn't answer, but kept an indifferent, blank expression on his face. "Your filthy, bloodthirsty father is the answer. He killed him, my lover, along with the Dark Lord, not to mention as many of his followers he could get his indecent hands on!" She shrieked. Her face was contorted in pain. "My Fenrir insisted I stay away from the battle, he _insisted_. And I waited for hours and hours, then days, then weeks. He never returned to me. And it was Harry Potter that caused his death. So I waited. I waited for the perfect opportunity; whether it took five, ten, _twenty_ years." Her mouth curved into a repulsing, insane grin. "And there are worse things than death itself, Albus Potter. The death of his son should be sufficient of breaking him, _just like he did to me._" She hissed.

Albus, once entranced with her manic explanation, began to slowly shuffle backwards. He could feel her edging closer.

"And if I could not succeed in killing you, then subtly changing you into a Child of the Moon would be torturous in itself." She said. "You knew nearly immediately, did you not? We never really did get along, you're far too arrogant. But admittedly, I was worried you would tell that wretched hag McGonagall, but no, you are too proud, and you worked in my favours. In my favours until your death, boy. No more talk, now is the time." She whispered.

Albus had pretended not to notice the distant feet on the other side if the trees all the while Dubose was talking. But when Albus scrambled up, Dubose caught him by the neck, and he couldn't breathe. He felt the trees spinning, and his grip on Dubose's hand weakened.

Dubose whimpered at their touch, but gripped his throat firmly. Albus shot another spray of sparks into the air. He jabbed Dubose in the arm with his wand, and heard her squeal. Albus shouted for help in a croaky, feeble voice. Little stars were bursting in front of his eyes, and he couldn't get the oxygen into his lungs fast enough. He felt himself slump onto the base of a tree, and red light shot past him. Albus heard a distant scream, and then he felt himself slipping, falling into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Albus awoke to whiteness. He wasn't dead; he was in far too much pain to be dead. He waited for the faded, blurry lumps around his bed to come into focus. There was a curious buzzing in his ears. Finally, a man with untidy black hair, round rimmed glasses, and brilliant green eyes formed. Next to him was a slender woman with long, thick red hair and brown eyes. She was holding his hand.<p>

"Albus?" his father's voice seemed very far away. He felt his mother squeeze his hand.

"Dad? Mum? What's going on?" Albus said, rubbing his head. His hair stuck up worse than ever.

"We'd like to ask you the same thing." His mother said in a strained calmness that she did not naturally possess.

Images rushed back somewhat painfully. Dubose and her wild, grey hair in her face, fear, lots of fear, and rough hands closing around his neck…

Albus gasped. "She tried to kill me… to kill you Dad." He croaked.

"Nice and slow, Al." His father's hand covered his mothers. Albus told them everything that Dubose had said and done in a mechanical voice. His parents' faces grew more and more horrified as he ploughed on.

"Merlin's toenail," Ginny said, unsmiling. Tears were forming in her eyes. Albus looked away, determined not to see his mother cry. It would make everything so much more real and painful. "Al…"

But she was interrupted by a stern voice. "Mr and Mrs Potter. Such a delight to see you, of course, under the worst circumstances." McGonagall was striding towards them.

"Hello, Professor." Albus said wearily.

"I think you should come with me. A nice glass of Firewhiskey should help. Albus, are you able to walk?"

"Certainly not!" an indignant Madam Pomfrey said. "Minerva…"

McGonagall held up her hand, silencing the cross matron. Albus nodded, but winced as he sat up. His parents helped him out of his bed, Ginny gripping his arm up the stairs of McGonagall's office. Mc Gonagall poured three glasses of Firewhiskey, but they lay untouched by the three adults.

"Mr Potter," McGonagall appointed her beady eyes at Albus. "I know something has been going on. Indeed, I never expected Abigail Dubose of being a werewolf, nor that she was such a vulgar woman. But has she done something to you? I couldn't wheedle any more information from Mr Malfoy than that, he seemed too distraught."

He could see his parents obvious curious at Scorpius's name, but they wiped it off their faces as Albus spoke. "Professor, I…I should have told you months prior, I'm sorry." Albus stared at his feet. There was a deathly silence as he paused to catch a shaky breath. "Back in September, near the end, Dubose grabbed my ear and pinched until I bled. Her fingers were wet with her own saliva, and though it was a minor cut, I was, am, still vulnerable. I changed for the first time in late October." His eyes were burning uncomfortably.

"I'm a werewolf." He finally whispered. There was a deep, misbelieving silence that seemed to weigh on Albus's shoulders, growing heavier with every word unsaid.

"Potter… you never thought to _inform_ me of this?" McGonagall broke the pause with heated words.

"Professor," Harry said warningly.

"Oh, _Albus_." Tears streamed down Ginny's face. There was an outbreak of noise from the three adults;

"The danger you could have been in!"

"Who did this to you?"

"My p-poor little boy!"

"If you would please stop barking at me, I might be able to answer some questions." Albus snapped.

They all fell silent and waited for Albus. Albus took a deep breath. "Dad, I didn't tell you _at the start_," Albus raised his voice as his father's mouth opened to interject. "Because I knew if I had no proof of who bit me, which I only do now, then you would go berserk. It would be all over the _Prophet_. But now you do know, and you have contacts in the Ministry. No one would ever find out Harry Potter's son was a monster."

"Albus, you're not a monster-" Ginny grabbed his hand.

"Wait, Mum. Professor, I only had my suspicions about Dubose, no hard proof. And on every full moon I'd walk into the depths of the forest. I'd be walking miles, don't forget. And when I'd wake up, I'd have to walk even further back. I never harmed anything except for a few hares."

McGonagall pursed her lips, but pity shone in her rheumy eyes, and she said nothing.

"Mum… I'm sorry." Albus's voice broke, and his mother smothered him in an organ failing hug.

"There have been other cases of werewolves in the school. Well, only one." Mc Gonagall looked at Harry. "I was there at the time, so was Dumbledore." She turned around to the grand painting of the bright eyed wizard. They exchanged heavy glances.

"Remus Lupin, of course." Dumbledore said calmly, smiling at Albus.

Harry was staring at Dumbledore fondly, but spoke almost coldly, "Do you think the Whomping Willow is still in order?" He asked McGonagall, his eyes still glued to the smiling painting.

"That could work. As it is only a month or so until the term finishes, and am I correct Potter, that the full moon has only recently passed?" Mc Gonagall asked an astounded Albus.

"I'm still allowed attend Hogwarts?" He whispered, not daring to get his hopes up…

"Of course! But the full moon is over until the end of June?"

"Yes! Yes!" He cried, happiness swelling inside his chest like a giant balloon.

"Good. You'll be ready for your tests, so." McGonagall smiled faintly. "I'll devise an arrangement, Albus. But I feel you and your parents should talk in private. Goodbye Harry, Ginny." McGonagall stood up from the big mahogany desk, and vanished.

A tabby cat brushed past Albus's legs. It had black markings of glasses circling its watery eyes.

"Albus." His mother stroked his untidy hair.

"Son, look at us." Harry said.

Albus looked up with stinging eyes, to see his mother and father watching him with an aching tenderness. But there was sadness there too. His mother continued to stroke his hair.

"I'm sorry." Albus said quietly.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Ginny replied gently.

"I know what you're feeling, Al." his father said. Irritation and anger rose in Albus.

"I really don't think you do, Dad." He retorted.

"You feel like you're a monster. Like this is the end. It's not." He whispered. "We love you, your family loves you, and so do your friends. This is a setback Al, a small problem that needs time. You haven't changed, except that you have a few nasty scars, and you need to go out every full moon. It is _not the end_." His father said fiercely, his identical eyes coming alight with pride. "You are brave, and we're here. You write as often as you want, and for Merlin's sake, tell me when it's happened, or happening."

Albus smiled, and suppressed the tears beginning to form. "But, what if it is? The end?" he meant to stop the childish question escaping his lips.

"The end of what? You're a twelve year old boy. Werewolves are not considered bad anymore; the ones that are, are locked away in Azkaban. We're here, Albus. We love you." Ginny said, touching Harry's hand.

Albus stared at a fixed point, willing the tears to stop running down his face. Ginny went to hug him, but Harry stopped her. They remained in silence for what seemed an eternal era.

"I have to go. Madam Pomfrey will be getting worried." Albus said.

His parents hugged him goodbye, with promises of seeing him soon. His dad even cracked a wolf joke. Albus left the Headmistress's office feeling tired and sore. His tears had dried, and a new burning sensation was rippling along his chest. He realised, as he was on the brink of unconsciousness, that it was determination.

* * *

><p>It was the last day of school, and Albus was trudging through the Forest, looking for the pale clearing. The sun was blazing overhead. It cast lime green light through the thicket of deciduous trees. It had its own beauty, the Forest; a regal, eerie beauty that few liked. It scared many.<p>

When he finally stumbled into the bright, circular clearing, he was stunned at how normal it looked. He remembered how Dubose had spotted him around here, had lunged, had nearly killed him. He wondered if he could turn half wolf. The thought made him shudder violently.

Albus walked through the overgrown grass over to the massive stone Memorial. He had never gotten the chance to read it properly. He stood a few feet from the beautiful rock, and read the neatly engraved words:

_This stands in the location where Lord Voldemort attempted to kill Harry Potter. For the second time, and the only time in history, Harry Potter survived The Killing Curse. Remember those who died so bravely in the Battle of Hogwarts, and celebrate their life. For they have made the world a better place._

Albus re read it a few times. There was a long list of names. He caught only a few he recognised; _Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley_.

He lingered at the memorial for only a few more minutes, before returning to his eager friends who waited in the sunny grounds of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"We've found out what the first stage of becoming an Animagi is!" Rose whispered excitedly in their private compartment. "Well, Scorpius found it, but we're doing it next year!"<p>

"And what is it?"

"We have to cast a corpeal Patronus." Scorpius said. "It's to determine the animal nature that possess' you, and you alone." He answered Albus's quizzical stare.

"Mate, you have no idea how excited I am!" Tommy exclaimed. But Albus had a fairly good idea he did, watching his friend jump around like a Pygmy Puff.

"Looks like another exciting year, next year." Rose said to no one in particular.

"Oh just what we need, more trouble." Scorpius laughed.

"We're not true Marauders if we don't cause confusion and havoc everywhere we go." Tommy interjected.

"Too true, my friend, too true." Scorpius rolled his eyes. They laughed; Albus watching the gorse hills roll past in a flurry of grey and green all the way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up soon ;)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all your great reviews! And now, onto the third year of next generation Hogwarts ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Resurrection Stone<strong>

"Get UP!" sweet, comfortable warmth was dragged from above and around Albus Potter. He felt small, cold hands smack him around the head; a high, bell like voice was cackling next to his ear.

"Gerroff me Lily!" Albus swatted away his little sister, and he tumbled out of his bed with an impressive _thump._

"We're going to Diagon Alley later, and Mum says you're to get up now or she'll feed you to Dorris." Lily smiled somewhat evilly. Albus scowled. Dorris was the very fat, very stupid pug Lily had begged Dad to get. Mum hated him; he ate all of the vegetables and did nothing but sleep.

"Alright, alright you smelly hag!" Albus rubbed his eyes, and glared at the barely subdued excitement of his red haired sister.

Lily stopped skipping, her hair flying over face, and leant against the door of the bedroom. She muttered something undoubtedly very rude in French, and left with a squeal. That Louis was such a dreadful influence.

Albus pulled on a pair of worn jeans and his favourite hoodie, and stumbled downstairs into the brightly lit kitchen, delicious smells of rashers leaking into every room.

"Feed me to Dorris, will you?" Albus raised an eyebrow at his mother.

"Morning, Albus. It's tempting; I won't lie… especially when you wear that charming jumper." She made a face that Albus couldn't see behind his scrambled egg. His jumper said _'See my six pack…'_ (_'Of Firewhiskey' _on the back), and his mother tended to despair at the sight of it.

"Thanks Mum, back in a second." He gave Ginny a chaste kiss on the cheek, and ran to the back porch.

"Be back for twelve-!" she shouted, but Albus had already pulled on his trainers, and was being greeted by the August wind. He jumped over the low fence, and tucked his hands into his pockets. With a sly grin on his face, Albus made his way down Godric's Hollow, and sat himself down on a cold bench in the park.

He wasn't waiting long; just beyond the thicket of oak trees emerged James. Of course, not alone. A beautiful girl was entwined around him, and they were kissing hungrily. Albus gagged. This is the moment he'd been waiting for all summer; James caught in the act. Albus crawled around the leaf strewn earth, until he was on the opposite side of the tree that his brother and mistress were currently at.

With a start, Albus realised that the girl was his fellow Chaser, Milly's, sister. The girl was slender, with long dark hair, and sallow. Albus took the camera out of his pocket. He crept around the tree, and they came into view, giggling and canoodling and whatnot. The girl had the same blue eyes as her sister.

Albus waited only a second longer, and he jumped in front of them. His camera went _snap_, and there was a dazzling flash of light. The picture was all that he could have hoped for and more; James had his eyes half closed and his mouth sloppily in hers, while she was looking at the camera with a face of absolute horror. Priceless.

"MERLIN'S CHEESECAKE! PERVERT!" she yelled, disentangling herself from James ad running away, shrieking. James scrambled along the soft earth after her.

"Sally! COME BACK! IT WAS MY BROTHER!" He sprinted after her, and Albus was left rolling around the debris, snorting with laughter until his sides hurt.

He plopped himself back down on the bench, wiping the tears out of his eyes. He put the camera back in his pocket, thoughts of the scrapbook of James consuming his thoughts…

"Albus?" a soft voice that Albus didn't recognise came from behind him. He jumped and stared at the strawberry blonde girl.

"Nessa? What- What're you doing in Godric's Hollow?" Albus stuttered.

She sat down next to him and smiled. Albus had never had an actual conversation with her before, but she'd always been very pleasant to him. He'd never noticed her eyes before either; one minute they were blue, the next grey. A lovely teal…

"What, sorry?" Albus had completely forgotten she had been talking to him. She rolled her eyes.

"I said I live here, you banana. I thought you went to Rose's for the holidays?" her strawberry blonde contrasted oddly with the autumn sun.

"Well, we wanted a break. We have quite a lot of cousins, you see…" that wasn't the reason at all, but there was no need to tell her that he was a werewolf. "A nice quiet summer." He smiled.

"Hardly! Not with your family, anyway. If I'm ever on a walk with my mum, we can hear your house from a mile away. I'm an only child, so it's quiet wherever I go." Her smile dimpled…

"Oh, right." Albus swallowed, glancing at the church clock. It was five to twelve. "Shite, I have to go. Off to Diagon Alley, you know." Albus blushed at his awkwardness. Nessa raised her eyebrows but said nothing about his uncouth mouth.

"See you at school, Albus." She waved, and strode off, her scarf trailing in the wind. Albus galloped home, his mind swimming with teal eyes and dimples. Which was probably why he wasn't expecting the blow in the stomach the second he crashed through the back door.

"BOYS!" Ginny shouted, pulling the two scrambling boys apart. Albus was doubled over, and James was sporting a bloody nose. "WHAT IS THIS ABOUT?" she roared.

"He took a- he scared her off! - I…" James stammered, blood pouring down his chin. Ginny turned her deathly glare on Albus.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I was in the park, minding my own business, and I saw two very suspicious characters. It was my duty to see that they were not mass murderers in disguise. Turns out, it was two rather… _frisky_ teenagers-" Albus ducked to avoid the lamp aimed at his head. "I swear I didn't know!"

"Apologise _right now_!" Ginny glared.

"James, I am very sorry to have disturbed your tonsil tennis-"

"_Albus_."

"Sorry." Albus suppressed the grin threatening to break his sombre façade.

James stalked off with a twisted scowl on his face.

"So who was the girl?" Ginny asked moments after he'd closed the door. Merlin's pants, women were bipolar.

"Didn't catch a name. Her sister is Chaser for Gryffindor, though."

"Ooh! Was she pretty? That was a horrid thing to do by the way, just like Ron." Her head shook with disapproval. Albus laughed, and touched the camera in his pocket. Oh if his mother ever found out…

* * *

><p>"Oi Al! Over here!" Tommy waved from the midst of the bustling crowd. The bright red train whistled. Albus glanced once more at his bouncing sister, and hurried towards his friends. With hasty goodbye's, Albus boarded the train, and waved until there was no sight of his parents and numerous aunts and uncles.<p>

"How's the furry little problem?" Scorpius asked, after finally finding them and joining them in their animated conversation about the summer holidays.

"It's dandy. Yours?" Albus chided. Scorpius smacked him over the head.

"Right, right, enough." Rose rolled her eyes. She had grown over the summer; her waist, or something weird like that, was slimmer. In fact, all three of the boys had grown immensely over the two months, including Tommy, who was actually taller than Rose now.

"When are we going to do the Patronus charm?" She whispered, glancing at the students talking and laughing in the corridor outside.

"Blimey, Rose we've only just boarded the train!" Scorpius said.

"So? We have to start as soon as possible…"

Albus had turned off, though. There was Nessa, outside the compartment door. She was waving… Catching on a second too late, he waved back. She disappeared with her friend. Albus felt his insides jump a little bit when she'd smiled at him.

"Albus?" Rose was waving her hand in front of his face

"Mmm?"

"Who's right?" Scorpius exclaimed. Tommy had his head bent in exasperation, and Albus was looking between his two friends with confusion.

"Right about what?"

"Oh nothing! You're too absorbed in your own self to even notice what's going on!" Rose threw her hands up in the air, and stomped out of the compartment.

"What in the name of mashed potatoes is wrong with her?" Scorpius stared after her, utterly bewildered.

"Mate," Albus bent close to his ear. "I think it's the hormones."

Tommy sniggered, and Scorpius shrank away with horror.

"That's disgusting!"

* * *

><p>"Potter, Lily!"<p>

Lily half skipped up to the Sorting Hat and plonked herself down.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted. Lily beamed and rushed up to the Gryffindor table, smiling and jumping around like the annoying twit she was.

"Weasley, Hugo!"

A thick haired Hugo made his way to the Hat; his arms were trembling.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hugo sat opposite Lily, waiting for the food with anguish. Rose leant across a very put out Scorpius to congratulate her brother. Albus and Tommy mouthed 'Hormones' at him. The poor boy was whimpering with uncertainty. And all the while, Rose could not fathom their very odd behaviour.

* * *

><p>"I wonder who our Transfiguration teacher will be." Tommy said idly.<p>

"Anyone's better than Dubose." Albus shrugged. They came into class laughing at Scorpius' impersonation of the old hag.

"Blimey, is that? No, surely not…" Rose gasped.

"Teddy?" Albus exclaimed. Their adopted cousin stood at the top of the classroom, tall and handsome, with his favourite shade of blue hair.

"_Professor_ Lupin." He dropped the four of them a wink, and waited for everyone to sit down. Rose seemed over the shock of seeing Teddy as a professor already.

"I wonder what they'll show us in Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow!" She said for the eleventh time. Her eyes were glazing over as they always did when she talked about animals.

"Rose, are you blind? That's _Teddy_!" Albus whispered.

"Professor Lupin. And I knew this was coming. We're related to half of Britain, it's not that surprising, really."

The three boys stared at her blankly.

"Is there something on my face? My teeth?" She snapped.

"No, er, nothing." Scorpius replied, and dropped his gaze.

Teddy was a remarkably good teacher. He was brisk and fair, and Albus learnt much more than he ever did tha with Dubose. In fact, the girls in particular, seemed to do whatever he asked without complaint…

"Hey, Teddy!" Albus caught up with him when the bell rang.

"Oh, hi Al." Teddy beamed, and ruffled Albus's hair. "What's the matter?"

"You realise there's a ban on a student-teacher relationship?" Albus said solemnly and seriously, doing his best to sound like McGonagall. Teddy frowned, not quite understanding what he meant…

"Excuse me! Victoire left last year you little bastard!" he was laughing fondly, despite the insult. "And I've been gone three years, so there's no student-teacher relationship at all."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I was wondering, do you know what happened to the last Transfiguration teacher, do you?" Albus said tentatively, all jokes lost.

Teddy's smile faded, and his hazel eyes darkened with understanding. Teddy knew too. "No, Albus. Sorry." He patted the boy on the shoulder. Albus nodded, and left the classroom with mixed feelings.

"Psst!" Scorpius hissed, poking Albus in the ribs.

"What?" Albus whispered. Scorpius glanced around at the droning Professor Binns, and handed Albus the folded piece of paper.

In Rose's curly writing read, _Room of Requirement, eight o' clock, place to practice_.

Albus nodded at his studious cousin, who gave him the sly thumbs up, and passed it on to Tommy.

At eight o' clock, the four of them squashed under the Invisibility Cloak, and made their way up to the seventh floor. After a quick glance at the Map, Rose ducked out from beneath the Cloak, and quietly chanted, "We need a place to practice spells, we need a place to practice spells…"

An intricately designed door appeared at her voice. She grinned, and opened the door. They stood in a gigantic, bare area. It had cushions piled in the corners, and dummies stationed here and there.

"Oh this is brilliant!" Tommy's eyes gleamed with excitement. "I was reading an old _Prophet_. It was about your Dad, Al. But it had loads of personal pieces about how to cast a corpeal Patronus. It says," he pulled out a tattered old newspaper cutting. "That you must summon the happiest memory you have, and let it consume you and your wand. It's very difficult to produce so much emotion, while concentrating on everything else as well." Tommy lifted his curly head, and his amber eyes were dancing with delight.

"Shall we get started?"

Rose tried first. If you looked closely, a silvery wisp was forming at the end of her wand, but nothing more. It was the same with Scorpius, Tommy and Albus. They were practicing until there was sweat dripping down foreheads.

"We're not trying hard enough!" Rose frowned.

"We have the whole year, Rose." Scorpius said, attempting to be soothing.

"We should have it by October, Christmas at the latest, if we want to become Animagi." She prowled around the room, sending powerful spells circling the dummies.

"We'll keep trying so." Albus said, irritated. He turned his back on his friends, and left to a quiet corner.

"Expecto Patronum!" Albus bellowed. He had been thinking of winning the House Cup last year, but it didn't feel that substantial. He was right; only a silvery shadow emerged. He thought of teal eyes and dimples, and there was a sensation of melting butter inside his stomach.

"Expecto Patronum!" He yelled again, and this time there was a massive, silver shape emerging from his wand. It didn't have a form, but it was a lot more progressive than the others.

"How did you do that?" Rose said, slightly in awe. Albus shrugged

"I concentrated very hard, and you have to have a real, solid emotion-"

"Merlin, it's nearly ten!" Tommy exclaimed, interrupting Albus. They all hurried back to the common room where their homework lay unfinished, and their beds lay warm and welcoming.

"Terrible progress! Except you Albus… We'll be doing this every Thursday, and any other spare day until we get it right." Tommy folded his arms, slumping in his armchair.

"Excellent! I look forward to failing again, and again, and again…"

"Shut up Scorpius." Rose said without heat. They all traipsed back to bed with very low spirits. Though Albus, ignoring his friends' bickering, concentrated on the curious sliding feeling in his stomach...

He slept dreamlessly for the first time in weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>I know grey eyes and red hair are extremely unusual, but I <em>swear<em> my sister is just like Nessa :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Albus woke early the next morning. With limbs cracking and his hair looking like a small nest, he made his way down to the common room. There were few people around, but he was pleasantly surprised to see a bright eyed Rose watching the fresh flames in an armchair.<p>

"Morning." Albus joined her.

"Hello! Are the others down?" she replied cheerfully. Albus looked thoroughly taken aback at this friendly greeting; Rose was not a morning person. Instead, he decided to just go with it.

"Not yet, they should be soon." Albus hid his smirk. When they did, the four of them ate a hasty breakfast in the Great Hall, before making their way down to Hagrid's hut. It was a blustery morning, their feet crunching golden leaves, and the hills rolling before them. Rose had a bouncy spring in her step the whole way down.

Unsurprisingly, they were the first to arrive. Hagrid was snoozing against a ginormous pumpkin.

"Hullo, Hagrid!" Rose waved enthusiastically.

"Wha-? O! 'Ello there! Bit early, eh?" Hagrid yawned widely, but smiled heartily.

"Of course! Oh Hagrid, we've been waiting for this ever since first year." Rose did a little dance. Albus put his face in his hands, Scorpius rolled his eyes, and Tommy was eyeing the small group of girls descending down the hill.

"Tha… Tha's very kind o' yeh, Rosie." Hagrid sniffed. The waterworks were threatening; Rose beamed, and patted his elbow.

"What'll we be doing today, Hagrid?" Rose said when most of the class had come to rest around Hagrid like a pool of black ink.

"Wha I did with yeh're parents on the firs' day o' their Care o' Magical Creatures." Hagrid winked. "Today, we are goin' be lookin' at Hippogriff's." His voice boomed like a French horn.

"Who can tell me, wha' is a Hippogriff?"

Rose's arm was like lightning. "It's a magical creature that has the front legs, wings and head of an eagle. However its body, hind legs and tail are those of a horse." Her words were rushed together into a jumble.

"Correct! Ten points a' Gryffindor!"

Rose flushed with delight. They followed Hagrid to a sunny paddock near his hut, where shadowed creatures stood in the depths of the elm trees.

"Now, there's Sphinxy, Porridge, Belltree, Perrywinkle, Cloppers, an' Bertie." Hagrid opened the paddock door. He whistled long and low. Beautiful beasts with high proud heads and beady eyes emerged; they walked with the grace of a cat.

"Hands up if yeh ever heard o' Buckbeak?" Hagrid was stroking a speckled one with very large, rough hands. The majority of the class put up their hands. "I'd imagine so. Pretty, famous, ol' Buckbeak. Helped Sirius Black escape, 'elped Harry Potter, too." If Albus had been paying more attention, he would have seen the flash of pride run through Hagrid's flecked face.

"Anerways, Porridge is Buckbeak's son. Handsome, iner't eh?" he pointed to the grey, spotted one.

"Very." Rose watched a ghostly white Hippogriff with fascination.

"Hippogriff's are proud, so if yeh know wha's good for yeh's, yeh treat em' with the respect neccersary." His eyes hardened, glancing over the Slytherin group. "Righ'. Yeh have to bow nice an' low, and make eye contact; _don' break it!_ If yeh're Hippogriff bows back, yeh can pet 'im, nice an' soft mind. Who wants a' go firs'?"

"But… What if they don't bow back?" A frightened looking Ravenclaw piped up. A nervous murmur rippled through the students.

"Well, er… Run." Hagrid gave an impish smile, and grabbed Rose. "Yeh're firs' Rosie! Nice an' easy. Atta girl."

Rose straightened her back and walked slowly towards the pure white Hippogriff. She edged forward until they were facing each other. With unusual grace, she bowed low. Her eyes were glued to the Hippogriff's with such intensity; she probably could not hear the inquisitive cries of others, nor Hagrid's loud encouragement. It was just her and the Hippogriff.

After what seemed hours, the Hippogriff bowed low, his beak brushing the grass. Rose's face broke into a smile of pure delight, and she walked over to the creature quickly. Her hands trailed all over it with caution, but the Hippogriff seemed to be enjoying the massage.

"Would you like ter sit on 'im? This is Bertie." Hagrid said kindly. Rose nodded, and Hagrid lifted her up without a second's hesitation. It took Albus a few seconds to notice the sudden change.

"Blimey, Rose!" He exclaimed. Rose gave an exasperated sigh, but smiled, before resuming her stroking.

"She's doing bloody excellent." Scorpius said grumpily.

"She'll show us up, she will." Tommy shook his head and sighed.

They all had turns of bowing and stroking the Hippogriff's. Rose was the only one to sit on their back. Albus enjoyed the feeling of Porridge's feathers in his fingers; as light as air, and as soft as a flower petal, they were.

"That was rather exciting." Scorpius observed, picking at his nails when the bell boomed in the distance.

"Don't do that," Rose grabbed his arm. They both flushed a violent red, Scorpius putting his head down, and staring at his feet. "But that was great! Really great. Just what I expected. Hagrid's great, isn't he? He is. Wonder what we'll do next week..."

"Ooh, Quidditch timetable!" Albus weaved around milling students, Scorpius on his tail.

"Who's our captain, I wonder…" No sooner had the words escaped Scorpius's lips, when Gavin Holland loomed above them, a charming smile plastered on his face.

"Oh yes, it is me, m'boys." He bent down and threw his arms around the two boys. "How're my Beaters?"

"Super." Albus pushed Gavin's hair out of his face.

"That's excellent. Now, wee lassies, let tell you this: we are going to be training rather hard. Well, very hard. You will attend ever session, right? We have the Cup in the bag, it's just a matter of getting it." He said threateningly. "Don't want my Beaters hitting the wrong team."

"When have we _ever_ done that?" Albus raised his eyebrow.

"Wasn't saying you did, just saying _don't_. Well, I'll be off; have some… business to attend to." Gavin's hazel eyes were locked on his girlfriend, Penelope Kraw, with intimidating intensity. Albus and Scorpius escaped his strong grasp quickly, making their way back to the cosy, comfy chairs, with the fire roaring next to them, and their homework piling steadily…

"How many days have we been in school?" Tommy groaned.

"Two." Scorpius replied bitterly. Albus snorted, and continued to watch Tommy place a love potion in Muriel Mc Laggen's school bag. It was addressed to Billy Borris, the scrawny first year that had both a skin and sinuses problem.

Poor girl.

* * *

><p>"Try again!" Rose snapped. It was October, and the weather was gradually getting colder. The ground was harder in Care of Magical Creatures, and the scarves had been resurrected. Albus was due in only two days for his Change. The pain in his limbs was almost unbearable. The little knot in his pocket was somewhat comforting though; his Wolfsbane potion sat with him at all times.<p>

"I'm trying, don't nag!" Albus snarled. They were in the Room of Requirement for the umpteenth time. They still no luck with the Patronus's.

"I'm not nagging! You're not trying." Rose glared at him balefully. With a rude roll of the eyes, Albus gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. _Happy memories, happy memories…_

An image of his mother's face over the crib bloomed in his mind. His father was there too, laughing and tickling Albus. Albus concentrated on everything his parents had ever done for him; their kindness, and goodness, and sacrifices…

And then there was a sharp, not painful, but strong emotion in his chest. All the sacrifices they made for him; the War, the dead people that died for his life…

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Albus shouted. His wand tingled with energy, and a silver stag erupted from his wand. It cantered around the room, but Albus, so incredulous, lost his concentration. If faded to a wisp, and was gone from sight.

There was a short silence before his friends rushed over and patted him on the back.

"Nice one, mate!"

"That was ungodly cool."

"Merlin, how'd you do that?" Rose was wide eyed. Albus explained as best he could; you had to really feel strongly about something, anything.

Rose set her jaw with such determination, Albus decided to give her some space, and he and his friends backed away. Her breathing was getting heavier, and she had her eyes closed.

"Expecto Patronum!" She shouted. Nothing happened. She drew herself even taller, and she gave a tremendous bellow; "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A beautiful horse galloped out from her wand. It had a tangling mane, and skinny legs. It flew around the room like a ghost; rearing and bucking with ecstasy. Rose seemed to be in a state of shock, her hands trembling.

"Y'alright there Rose?" Tommy patted her arm awkwardly.

"Brilliant…" She said, her eyes glazed over. "I'll be a horse! A horse? That's mad…" She stuttered. When she'd eventually calmed down, she turned to Scorpius.

"Your turn. Think of something, or someone, you love. Something that makes you _feel_." Rose said passionately.

"I'll try." Scorpius looked sceptical. "If you've gotten it, how hard could it be?" he smiled mischievously. Rose folded her arms and pursed her lips, but said nothing more. In the end, or half an hour, Scorpius got it. He was a glimmering fox.

"Wicked." He whispered, as it prowled along the beams, shaking its glossy tail.

Tommy was next. He took the longest; he'd get so excited he'd forget to concentrate. But finally, a springer spaniel erupted from his wand. It trotted around the Room, wagging its tail. Tommy exploded with triumph, and insisted on doing an embarrassing dance of victory.

They left at eleven o'clock, and only just managed to get past Peeves and his pail of unicorn drool. He cackled ominously, nearly breathing on their invisible selves.

They flopped down in their usual chairs by the fire; Rose massaging her feet, Tommy scratching his hair and looking around, aloof. And Scorpius stretching, watching Albus.

"Alright, mate?" he asked. Albus must have had the most peculiar face on him, for he had a glowing, singing sensation deep inside in him.

"I'm grand." He shot his three best friends a weary grin, and could not help thinking just how great they were. Strange that it dawned on him now, but still, he never did appreciate his wildly curious cousin, or his raucously naughty friend, or his other friend who his family disapproved of, but made him smile no matter what. Strange indeed.

* * *

><p>It was particularly painful this time. He'd used the Wolfsbane potion before, but he'd just sat in a little shed his father had conjured for him during the summer. This time, McGonagall had to show him the cramped tunnel, and how to disarm the Whomping Willow, and the newly refurbished Shrieking Shack.<p>

Now Albus stood in the ghastly place, the wind echoing through the thin walls. The Wolfsbane potion was still sliding down his throat. With an excruciating shiver, Albus felt his skin tear. He howled in pain, and fell to the floor. Fur tickled his face, and his pyjamas ripped into shreds. He moaned and screamed, and tumbled around the floor. The pain was blinding, but over quickly.

Albus stood up on hind legs (they'd given him a fright the first time) and shrugged his shoulders. He padded into a corner and curled into a tight ball, waiting for the lunar cycle to finally, and thankfully, finish. But as he sat in a pathetic ball, his thoughts strayed to the Forest; the wide, open space, the smells, the trees, the breeze…

But Mc Gonagall had said specifically not to go in there. And Albus didn't particularly fancy getting into trouble any more than he already was. The teachers gave him a bit of slack because of his 'problem', but there was slack, and there was coating their underpants in 'Fire-Me-Go', and having them set up on fire with only the slightest pressure. Ah, good times; the dungeons were like Albus's second home.

Albus thought of the rolling hills in Hogwarts, and of how fast he could run. It was so tempting, it hurt. He remembered the sunny little patch with the large stone memorial sitting there like an old man moulded to the earth, of how he saw so many familiar names. He got that same ache deep in his chest as he thought of those names; people who died to save him, to save this boring, carefree world that he lived in.

He'd love to visit it again; but he didn't really want to bring Rose and the others. It felt too… private. Like a secret ache, a need, to see the people of the past. With these complicated and wistful thoughts tumbling around his pounding head. Albus watched the moon rise in its full glory, and he gave a pained howl. The trees whispered, they egged him on, oh how he wanted to run through the forest; feel the leaves under his feet, the sweet smell of bark in his nostrils.

But instead, he fell asleep. He closed his eyes, and was washed by a rocky, unstable state of unconsciousness. When he awoke from a dream of being crushed to death, he was human again. His pyjamas were in tatters, barely staying on him. Albus stretched out his sore muscles, and pulled on the dressing gown he'd brought down the night before.

When he emerged from the dark, compressing tunnel, he was welcomed by a brilliant pink morning streaked with purple and orange. It was a Monday morning, and the castle had barely stirred. Albus went down to the lake in his bare feet, and sat down next to an old willow. He watched the sun rise higher and higher, and imagined that was him too; the faint singing of the Frog Choir echoed through the walls and down to Albus, where he imagined he himself rising into the sky. So high no one could ever reach him.

Nearly naked, exhausted, and dreading Monday, Albus listened to Rose's beautifully sad solo as he lapped into a deep snooze, thinking of stones and trees.

Albus awoke to a cool breeze play over his bare chest, and he shook himself out of his sleep. Eyes glazed, he returned to the Forest. He found his Memorial, and sat down across from it. He could feel the wind snarling at him, but he continued to sit there, reading the names over and over again. He watched the sun fall now, and he knew his friends were looking for him.

Reluctantly, he left his spot. But he would visit again tomorrow; and probably the next day, and the day after that. Something was drawing Albus to the little clearing. Albus never figured out why, looking back, but he didn't question it. It gave him the Stone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Having a nice Christmas? Good.**

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>It was darkness when Albus left. A night so black, he could not see his hand when he waved it in front of himself. He stumbled down the steps into the inky outside, where the sharp wind nicked his bare skin, and the trees hissed at him. There was no moon.<p>

Albus made his way down to the forest in his trainers. The soles of his feet tingled with cold; frost glittered over the rough grass. He skirted the trees with wary, glancing only once behind him. With his breath billowing above him like a chimney, he slipped into the darkness. He tumbled through the strange noises, but was not afraid. Today had been tough; his three friends had nearly completely ignored him in their plans of the first Transformation. He'd been slipped a Puking Pastille at the Halloween Feast, and feeling out of the loop, Albus retired to good old Quidditch; only to get a Bludger nick the side of his face.

He felt in unconsciously; it throbbed painfully. So after waking from a gruesome nightmare of him eating Nessa and Margret Beaufort, Albus decided to flee to his safe place; the clearing in which the memorial stood.

But for the first time, it gave him no comfort.

Albus wandered on the outskirts of the clearing, moving further away from its emptiness, and into the deeper parts of the thicket. The hum of creatures could be daunting, if one was scared. But Albus had learnt that there was nothing to fear of the night, or the dark, but the brightness of the moon on his lids, of the constant terror that he'd _hurt _someone.

Albus sat on a craggy rock; it was flecked with years of pain and erosion. He mulled thoughts of fear and death in his young mind, all the while kicking the pebbles by his feet. His trainers scuffed the bracken, when he saw something winking up at him. With a frown, he picked up the little stone.

And his breath caught in his throat; though it was so dark, the rock was unmistakable. It was worn, yet smooth. And it had a triangular eye in its centre…

"Good god," he whispered. Harry didn't like secrets in the family. Everyone knew what happened with regards to the Hallows; he'd been read the Tale of the Three Brothers enough times to know the story. It was his favourite.

"The Hallows exist no more." Was all his father had said about their current whereabouts, bar the Cloak of Invisibility, but now. Now, sitting in the palm of his clammy hand was the Resurrection Stone.

_Turn it thrice in hand_.

One, two, three… It was like they'd always been there. Figures that left off a glowing light, but seemed solid enough, bloomed out of nowhere, in front of a gawping Albus. He sat back on the rock, watching the figures with confusion; there was a young man with a rough, scarred face, but a smile that made him seem much younger. A woman stood next to him; she had short, bright hair, and her young face was shiny with happiness. Another man stood next to her that had once been very handsome, with thick black hair, and was standing next to his father.

With a start, he realised it wasn't his father, but his grandfather. A woman with long, dark red hair stood next to him. And lastly, what looked like a young George, stood with a very mischievous grin on his face.

"Albus," the man whom he thought was his father spoke softly. "I don't believe we've ever met. I'm James Potter, your grandfather." He smiled wryly, glasses askew. The woman with red hair moved closer to him.

"And you're Lily." Albus smiled, self-conscious. "You're my grandmother."

She smiled. "You're so like your father, Albus. We've been watching you, pet. You are such a brave, good boy. More like James than your father was too." Her voice was like butter and milk; soft, but soothing.

"And your friends." The man with thick dark hair spoke. "History seems to be repeating... I'm Sirius. I'm sure Harry's told me all about you."

"You were the first Marauders. Me and my friends, we are so influenced-"

"Oh dear, poor McGonagall." The scarred man spoke, but he was laughing. "I'm Remus Lupin." He added. Albus stared at the man with wonder.

"You're-?" he stuttered.

"We are quite alike. Both bitten because of something our fathers did, both wary to let people in; I understand, Albus." He said kindly. "But you must let people in. You must feel, you must love. Only that will make you stronger, and I talk from experience. This is my wife-"

"Tonks." Albus finished. Her small, pixie features lit up with delight.

"Hey! You know my name! Well, I've been watching you. You know all our names, I imagine? And I don't doubt Harry shuts up about us." She had a smile that seemed to brighten her eerie glow. Albus nodded, still watching her curiously. It was strange how much Teddy he could see in both Remus and Tonks.

"How's our son? I see he's working in Hogwarts. What a great boy…" Tonks gushed. "And what about that Victoire? Is she nice? She's very pretty, but we can't have little Teddy's heart being broken."

"He's almost twenty one, I'm sure he knows how to take care of himself." Remus chided with a smile.

"Yes, but still…"

"He loves Victoire, we're waiting for the wedding invitations." Albus said. Tonks' face glowed with pride. Albus turned to face the remaining boy; he was stocky, with a shock of red hair, a very jolly face, and freckles scattered across his cheekbones.

"Fred," Albus whispered.

"I heard from a little birdie you and your mates are the new trouble makers. For this, I salute you." He gave a mock bow. "How is the business going? I saw Ron there for a while, but I dunno, it was much better when I was there, wasn't it?"

Albus laughed. "Yeah, it's the biggest in London."

"Good." Fred smiled.

"Albus," Lily spoke again. "You should not talk to us again. People go mad with the Stone. I don't want you to be the same."

Albus frowned, and looked at his beautiful grandmother. "But, you see, I just want to _know_. I want to know all of you, and keep you up to date with everything."

"That is very noble of you, Albus, but the living and the dead should not mix. It disturbs the right of way. Live _your_ life, we'll be watching with you." Remus said gravely.

"But…" Albus broke off, watching the dimming faces. Now, he stood alone in the forest, the Stone on the floor. Albus picked it up and put it in an ancient oak tree. Its crook hugged the stone like a cradle.

Albus did not know what to do, but to go back. The others would never know of this. The Stone was his to use, for a long as he needed to use it. He told himself this as he watched his best friends sleep.

It was maybe Christmas when he woke up. His friends hadn't notice the dream state of Albus, they were focused on more important things.

* * *

><p>It was the last day of school before the holidays arrived. Albus debated whether to go down to the woods to snatch up the Stone, and run far away. He considered this possibility every morning, but never actually set foot out of the castle at night, besides turning into a werewolf, of course.<p>

But today, Rose stood in the middle of the Frog Choir, her voice ringing out like a beautiful, yet terrible, cry. Tommy called her voice a 'Celtic Woman's', as she sang with elongated vowels, and short, crisp s's. The sound would nearly always intoxicate Scorpius into a trance.

To top off Tommy's observation, she sang a solo of an Irish carol in her loud, clear voice:

"_Don Oíche úd i mBeithil, beidh tagairt ar ghréin go brách __Don Oíche úd i mBeithil go dtáinig an Bhréithir slán;  
><em>_Tá gríosghrua ar spéarthaibh 's an talamh 'na chlúdach bán;  
><em>_Féach Íosagán sa chléibhín, 's an Mhaighdean 'Á dhiúl le grá."_

"What does that mean?" Albus asked Tommy through Rose's lament.

"I haven't an absolute notion." Tommy replied cheerfully, winking at a passing fifth year Ravenclaw.

"It's great…" Scorpius said dreamily. "Really sad sounding, but great."

Rose was greeted with a spurt of applause from the four tables, and the Choir broke. Professor O'Donnell was snivelling back her tears as she gripped Rose's hand. When she finally sat down next to Scorpius, she was looking thoroughly fed up of the attention.

"Would they ever just leave me alone?" She grumbled, casting dark looks up the table.

"Who?" asked Tommy.

"Those fella's," Rose pointed at a group of fourth year boys. "Peter Hyde and all them."

Scorpius clenched his jaw but said nothing.

"Ignore the langers." Albus patted her shoulder, but his eyes wandered towards Nessa, who was putting away a violin. But Rose couldn't ignore them, and after Josh Ward finally pushed her against the wall, she hexed him so fast and expertly, that his nose burst into a gigantic ball of pus.

That was the day Albus woke, but he wasn't whole. He wasn't happy. And as the year progressed, he seemed to become a different person, and his spark was drowned by a cancerous disease of gloom.

* * *

><p>Christmas at the Burrow was a grey experience all round. There was no snow, but grey clouds converged so thickly, it was a wonder any light was able to penetrate at all. The family was cheerful and bossy, as per usual.<p>

Albus couldn't help the dark thoughts of was it really worth it? come into his mind. Or the Resurrection Stone waiting for him back in Hogwarts. He watched his father kiss his mother, throw Lily into the air, laugh with Ron and Hermione, and wondered how he did it. How didn't the past catch up on him and swallow him with its bleakness? Like it was to Albus?

He spent his Christmas in the fields of the Burrow, watching Rose ride her little Granian around the willow trees. It amused him when the feisty little pony bucked and thrashed its legs in the air, and he now understood why Rose's Patronus was a horse; they both shared a burning fire that was hard to tame.

He returned to school. He did his homework. He changed into a werewolf. He watched his friends laugh and mess about the place, earning detentions and popularity. And he couldn't help but feel detached; like he was a different person from the naughty, nervous little boy who walked through these halls for the first time, from only two years ago.

His friends suspected nothing, while he slowly faded into the background. He stopped going to Quidditch, he stopped playing pranks, he stopped laughing, then smiling, and then talking in general. He spent more and more time in the woods, and by January, he barely saw anyone out of class except for an odd centaur.

He didn't know his friends were so worried, they were considering calling down his parents again. How could he know? He spent so much time alone now, he knew nothing but the forest floor.

When Albus looks back now, he sees it as a turning point in his life. But as to what, he didn't know yet.

* * *

><p>The first Quidditch match of the season was, unsurprisingly, against Slytherin. Gavin was too busy to be worried about Albus, as was everyone else. He walked down to the pitch early, and changed alone.<p>

There was a group of Slytherin boys waiting for him in the stands. They jeered and shouted at him, throwing bits of rubbish and paper at him.

They shouted stuff like "Loser!" and "Freak!" at him. The same, usual bully stuff. Albus didn't even feel its impact, but he could only agree with them. Of course when Gavin arrived, they scattered fairly quickly, as he was known to cast a mean charm when he wanted to. Throngs of people filled the stands in a matter of minutes, and the gang of Slytherin's were lost.

"Captains, shake hands!" Madam Harolds bellowed. It was a battle of the hand muscles between the two burly boys.

"Mount your brooms on the count of three. One… two… three!"

Whirling brooms, flying Quaffle, zipping Snitch, and the deadly Bludgers; all whooshing around an overwhelmed Albus. He hadn't attended half the practices, so he didn't know Holland's tactics. Instead, Albus just whacked the Bludger whenever it deemed necessary.

Smack. Bam. Thwack.

Albus's usual gutsy heart wasn't in it, and the consequences were dreadful. Milly had been hit with the Bludger, and Joshua Laster, the new, sixth year Seeker who was no bigger than Albus, was tending to her bloody face.

Of course, this was the stray Bludger Albus was supposed to be tending to.

As a result of this small commotion, Gavin was momentarily distracted. Slytherin scored. Slytherin caught the Snitch.

Albus watched the scenes of outrage unfold in utter horror. This was the first match he'd failed to win. Scorpius was screaming at him. Gavin was nearly in tears. Milly was cradling her rapidly bleeding nose. Derek glared at him balefully.

Albus was alone.

He took off. He ran and ran, derisive bellows still reverberating through his head. He felt the grass get thinner, and he realised he was hurtling through the Forest. He was heading straight for the Stone.

Albus didn't notice the Map fall from his pocket, nor Rose and Tommy a few meters behind him. His sobs echoed through the trees, and he only stopped when he fell to the ground by the clearing. His robes ripped, and he cut his bare knee on the boulder he'd once sat at. He didn't know his friends were coming.

All he needed was the blasted Stone. With cut, shaking hands, Albus grabbed the Stone from its little cranny, and turned it in his hand. Once, twice, thrice.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here be the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"Albus," Lily whispered softly. There were tears in her eyes. "Why?"<p>

Albus was sobbing, and his insides ached with confusion and uncertainty. Her hand came down to rest on his shoulder, but he did not feel it.

"Albus, you must let your friends in." Remus stood next to Lily, his thick hair messy, and his face creased in a sympathetic smile. The sounds of Albus's cries were the only in a twenty mile radius, but he didn't care.

"No one… n-no one _understands_." He wept.

"Dear me!" exclaimed Tonks, crouching down next to Lily. "That's because you didn't tell anyone you little periwinkle." She said, not unkindly.

"I-I'm s-so confused." Albus's skinny frame shook. "My Dad's a-a hero, m-my brother is r-really popular, Lily's bound to b-be great… what am I?"

"You are whoever you choose to be, Albus." said James. "It's our choices that differentiate us between good and bad. _Your choices_."

"We love you, Albus. You're my grandchild. How could we not? So like your father, and your grandfather… You are as brave as all the Potters before you." Lily spoke softly and passionately.

"Goodbye." Albus whispered. They waved, and called out with kind, bright eyes. He dropped the Stone onto the floor, and put his head between his knees, tears running in rivulets down his face.

"What, in the name of Merlin's cocktails, is going on?" a very familiar whisper hissed from the shadows. Albus looked up in shock.

Rose and Tommy left the dark shade where they'd obviously been hiding. Albus hastily wiped the tears off his face.

"Did you, er, see all of that?" he tried to level his voice, unsuccessfully.

"Did we see that? OF COURSE WE BLOODY SAW THAT!" she yelled. Her brown eyes were glowing; a sure sign of an explosion building.

"And?" Albus challenged with unnecessary malice.

"And, Albus Potter, you are the stupidest boy in the entire wizarding world!"

"So what are you still doing here?" Albus snarled. "If I'm so stupid? You don't bloody notice I'm around anymore, anyway-"

The explosion began.

"WE DON'T _NOTICE_? I HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING YOU AROUND YOU IMBECILE, AND NOT ONCE HAVE YOU TOLD US ABOUT _ANY_ OF YOUR MIDNIGHT WANDERINGS, OR THAT YOU'VE BEEN MESSING WITH _THE RESSURECTION STONE_!"

"You don't care-!"

That was when she slapped him. Rather hard, too.

"ROSE!"

"ALL I DO IS CARE YOU BLEEDING BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK WOULD I BE DOING FOLLOWING YOU AROUND IF I _DIDN'T CARE_?" her face was now very red, and she and Albus were nose to nose. Rose nearly _never _used such uncouth language. Tommy was recoiling in shock, and Albus in crescendoing fear. He held his burning, tear stained cheek where Rose had slapped him.

"You are my cousin. And my best friend. We've been so worried, Al. So bloody _worried_." She was now focusing on a random point with derelict intensity, like she was trying her best not to cry…

"Scorpius said, 'Oh, just give him some space, he needs space. He'll be absolutely bloody dandy in a few weeks!'" she said in a dreadful impression of Scorpius. Albus didn't know what to do or say, but stood looking at the ground. "But you weren't. I left you alone for a while, but then you just got worse and worse, and I didn't know what to do, so I started to follow you… and you seemed so lonely, and then I forgot about you because we had our first Transformation," Rose paused to breathe. Albus frowned.

"And it was just awful! We didn't get it at all, and then you stopped talking, and you weren't there, and now the Quidditch…"

Albus opened his mouth to say something, but it just trembled. "I- um… er,"

And with her voice cracking, and her eyes watering, she flung her arms around an uncomfortable Albus. He patted her back awkwardly, and glanced at Tommy in question. Tommy shrugged and gave an impish smile. Albus had forgotten how much he'd missed that smile.

* * *

><p>The four Marauders sat on Albus's bed. Albus was supporting bandaged hands and cheeks; brambles were sharp. Scorpius was sitting with his legs crossed, and staring out the window with a face of abashed embarrassment.<p>

In the dusky light, his hair looked like a halo of pure white.

"What happened?" Albus repeated.

"I don't know! We were doing all the right instructions, we were following the book precisely. I just can't fathom why it didn't work…" she bit her lip.

"_My_ theory," Tommy said, his amber eyes alight. "Is that our hearts weren't in it. We weren't passionate enough on the night we attempted the Transformation. And we weren't! No point denying it."

"But why wasn't your heart in it?"

"Because you weren't there." Scorpius spoke softly, but kept his gaze firmly on the window.

There was a long, tense pause, in which Albus watched his friend with curiosity. Eyes the colour of thunder, and what girls were already saying 'bleeding hot' looks, Scorpius was a boy with nearly everything. But he didn't understand a lot of things; he was single minded, stubborn.

This was why Albus had to be the first to break the silence.

"Sorry."

Scorpius finally looked at him, straight in the eye. "Sorry." He nodded.

Rose and Tommy twiddled their thumbs and looked around awkwardly. Scorpius, with his kindness and forgiving personality, reached over and hugged Albus.

"Friends."

For a while, they lolled on the warm, cosy, four poster beds. Albus curled into a ball, still in his manky Quidditch robes, and fell asleep like a small child.

* * *

><p>In his dream, thousands of voices whispered like a wave. And, like a wave, they washed against him, brushing his arms and skin. It grew and grew until a giant tsunami towered above him, threatening to kill, and worst of all, overwhelm him to an unfortunate death.<p>

With shallow, gasping noises, Albus woke up to sun dancing on the window. His pillow was covered in dewy sweat, and he smelt like an oil factory.

Reluctantly, he rolled out of bed and clambered down into the placid realms of the outdoor grounds. He saw a familiar box outside the doors of the Great Hall. A beautifully designed wooden box that harvested four beautiful balls.

Glancing around, Albus opened the box to see two squirming balls, and one large, still one. And under the Quaffle and the wriggling Bludgers, sat the Golden Snitch in all its glory. A brave, dangerous streak overcame all caution in Albus, and he snatched the Snitch.

With a very secret smile, he walked back into the castle, the Invisibility Cloak rustling around his ankles. He watched the golden ball flutter around his palm, and he felt, not a painful emotion, erupt in his chest. Unable to distinguish it from all the other thousands and thousands of strange feelings he seemed to be having these days, he laid it aside, and continued to smile his secret smile.

He walked down to class with the little Snitch lying in his pocket. He laughed with his friends for the first time in months. He listened. He pulled his first prank in months on Gertrude Furth, a rude, snobby Slytherin that had made one of Albus's many cousins cry.

And in this one of many epiphanies, Albus Potter realised something important; he was a curious person, but a different curious to Rose. He wanted to know, to understand. But only now he saw he'd been chasing the wrong boat for the past six months. He couldn't live in the past. What good would a dead end do for him? Absolutely nothing, that's what.

Teddy was Transfiguring a turtle to a teapot when Albus finally opened his ears. And with a newfound delight in life, Albus cracked a rude joke about Teddy's rather pompous flick of his wand. Teddy scolded him, with a sly wink, and his friends snorted along with Albus.

After a far too short, and brilliantly fun day with his friends; which included lounging by the gnarled, ancient trees by the lake, absorbing the spring sun with pleasure, and laughing at silly, irrelevant things, Albus knew what that emotion was.

It was hope.

* * *

><p>March and April waltzed by in a string of hilarity; Albus was back into the swing of his mischief. Unfortunately, that meant many evenings in the dungeons, in detention. Which was unfortunate, as he enjoyed flirting with the ever beautiful Nessa in the stretching sunlight.<p>

His changes were still painful, but a breeze, now that he had that burning greatness in his chest. He sometimes enjoyed the dark, musty room of the Shrieking Shack; it gave him time to contemplate and enjoy the moon's beams.

It was now May, and therefore, time for the tests to begin. So here Albus sat, basking in a pool of golden light, with the sycamore tree shading dark spots over his closed eyes, and letting thoughts of his Potions test escape his mind.

He smiled at the thought of tonight's plan. Tommy had all of the Transfiguration incantations prepared, and was currently learning them off by heart. Rose and Scorpius were most likely with Hagrid, or with the unicorns, and Albus lay here, pondering everything.

It had taken the First Marauders almost four years to accomplish such a difficult task. But them, the Second and equally great Marauders were just as determined, if not more so. They just needed something to speed up the process, something the First Marauders didn't have, or didn't _know_…

Albus opened his eyes with wonder, and scrambled up from his napping crook, and galloped across the grounds. He got many puzzled looks on his crazy run, but he ignored every single one of them. There! In the distance, was a bright red head, and next to her, a very blonde one.

"Rose! Scorpius!" Albus panted, skidding to an ungraceful stop in front of them. Rose was showing Scorpius the chestnut winged horses that Hagrid had gotten a couple of years ago. They were in deep conversation.

"Merlin Albus, don't run us over!" Scorpius helped his bedraggled friend up from the dirtily soaked grass.

"I-I have… an idea!" Albus gasped.

"Relax," Rose patted his back.

"If we go to the Resurrection Stone-"

"NO!" Rose shouted. "That did horrible things to you Albus! We're not ever going back there to it."

"You haven't heard what I said. If we talk to the Marauders, see how they did it, see how they coped with the Animagus transformations." Albus glared at his cousin.

"That's actually a really good idea." Scorpius said, surprised.

Rose made a noise of disgust, and turned her scandalised gaze to the horses.

"I swear, Rosie. Just for information." Albus said. Rose stared at him, her chocolate eyes conflicted.

"Alright! Get Tommy so. Quickly!" She shoved the two boys away, who without further hesitation, took off at a sprint.

They tore across the neatly cut grass, and pushed through a thoroughly affronted Lily, before skidding around the stone floor of the library, where Tommy was casually chatting up a fifth year.

"S'cuse us." Albus barged into their table without glancing at the girl. She left in a huff. With his lungs burning deep in his chest, and Scorpius panting, it took a few minutes to get the words out. Tommy sat with crossed legs and tapping fingers.

"We've found some help." Albus finally said.

"Well take me to this mighty helper!" Tommy opened his arms wide and smiled like the devils son.

"Sh-h!" the old librarian hissed at them. The three boys grinned, and sauntered out of their at a supressed jog. The librarian shot them looks of pure disapproval, before shouting at a lonely Hufflepuff for eating.

The second they left the castle, they took off at another mad run. It was strange how Tommy knew what they were talking about without either Scorpius or Albus having said a word about the Resurrection Stone.

"Oh good, you're here." Rose said, examining her nails lazily.

"Yes, can we go now?" Scorpius asked irritably.

"I'm not your mother! You can go without me if you want." Rose hid her hurt.

"No, Rose. Let's go." Albus jumped in before another stupid bickering fight broke out.

Rose jumped off the fence gracefully and followed Albus. Albus lead the way on the winding path towards the Forest. At first they had to all squash under the Cloak, but once safely in the depths of the darkness, they climbed out. The silence was heavy on Albus's shoulders, pressing against him with its resoluteness. They trekked further and further into the silence, the only sound the cracking of earth beneath their feet, until Albus stopped dead.

"Here we are." He said quietly. It echoed like a cave.

Scorpius glanced at the nearly-dusk sky; streaked with orange and pink. Albus bit his lip and searched for the stone in its usual nook. He grabbed the uneven pebble, and showed it to his friends.

"This is the last time I'm ever going to use this." Albus kept his eyes to his shoelaces.

"We'll bury it." Rose said. Albus made a small noise of agreement before turning it once. Twice. Thrice in his clammy palm.

His friends gasped, as he knew they would. There stood Sirius Black, his full, handsome face delighted. Lily and James stood next to him, but no one else.

"Albus! Pleased to see you again." Sirius smiled. "And you are Rose," he said to Rose, whose ears blushed. "And Tommy, and Scorpius. The new Marauders." He chuckled. "You need to get nicknames. But never mind that, what do you need me for? I know you need me for something." He winked at Albus.

"We need knowledge." Rose said, glancing at Lily and James in wonder.

"And what sort of knowledge would that be, my dear?"

"Animagi." Scorpius said. Sirius turned his gaze to him, and appraised him thoughtfully.

"Well, now. I _can_ help you there."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews :) anyway, I need you to tell me something: I only have one more chapter in Albus's POV, the rest is Rose. Will I make another story for Rose, or just carry on with this one?**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think please! :D**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that's how Sirius phrased it?"<p>

"Ooh, on first name bases already, Rosie?"

"Shut up, Tommy."

"Shut up, the two of ye." Scorpius sighed.

Albus watched them with an inkling of apprehension. Scorpius nibbled on his fingernails; Albus watched Rose pull his hand away gently. Tommy was muttering under his breath. There was a second's pause, and they all looked at each other; excitement and horror mingled in with their dirty, flyaway hormones.

"Ready?" Albus asked them.

"Like birds to take flight." Tommy replied nonsensically. Rose rolled her eyes and Scorpius and Albus snorted.

"Then let's get started."

* * *

><p>To say Albus was breaking into a cold sweat would be an understatement. Each of his friends muttered various incantations, and each slowly, and agonisingly slowly at that, turned into animals. Rose grew long, chestnut legs, her nose elongated, but her eyes stayed the same brown. Her skin disappeared , and her curly hair fell down past her muscular shoulder. Her tail swished. She stood a very tall, and somewhat regal horse. Her fiery coat was dappled, and her incredulity evident in the blinking of er long-lashed eyes.<p>

Tommy was next. He seemed to roll into himself; his ears lengthened into curly and somewhat dopey things. His eyes widened and darkened, and fur sprouted all over his body. The clothes he was wearing seemed to fold in with him, instead of ripping off him like Albus's always did. Now, Tommy squealed and chased his tail. He was a blue roan cocker spaniel; much bigger than the average dog, and a cheekier expression.

Finally, it was Scorpius. He was looking faintly ill, and he kept glancing around him, as if he was afraid the Room of Requirement would suddenly collapse in and kill them all. But he had no hesitation, and after his strange, muttered words, he grew a tail. He too folded into himself, and pointy ears began to form on his head. He was a gigantic fox as white as the moon itself, with fur that looked unbearably soft, and a grin spreading on his already sly face.

"A success?" Albus ventured tentatively. Rose brayed like a donkey. Tommy barked shrilly. Scorpius made a half bark, half whine noise. "Now the hard part." Albus bit his lip and wiped his clammy palms on his trousers.

Then Rose screamed; it was the most awful, haunting noise Albus had ever heard pound through him. At first, it was a long, piercing whinny. But as she got smaller and smaller, and her pale skin started to run down her arms, her scream turned into one of a thirteen year old girl's.

She grabbed Albus for support, and took big shallow breaths. Tommy and Scorpius were slightly less dramatic, but no less dreadful to watch. But Albus said he'd be there, no matter how torturous.

After a couple of minutes of silence, filled only by three hyperventilating teenagers, they each collapsed onto the bed of pillows that was clustered in the middle of the room.

There was a heavy silence, in which Albus, Rose, Tommy and Scorpius lay looking at the wooden ceiling, listening to their own heartbeats and the steady breathing of those around them. It was in these moments where Albus felt infinite. They'd succeeded! Why weren't they jumping around for joy?

He already knew the answer.

"We did just change into animals, didn't we?" Tommy whispered.

"Yes." Rose said.

"So I'm not dreaming?"

"You'll know you're dreaming if Dominique Weasley strode in here right now and snogged the brains off you."

"Ew, Scorpius." Rose sighed.

"Mmm… Dominique Weasley…"

"How many times do I have to tell you Tommy? Stop bloody drooling on me!" Rose exclaimed. Albus and Scorpius laughed.

They all sat up and looked at each other. It was a communal look of victorious satisfaction, that not even Filch, or McGonagall, or any other teacher in the world could ever take away from them.

"You did it." Albus said into the silence.

"We bloody well did." Tommy grinned.

"Blimey," Rose raised her eyebrows.

"I'm cold. It's nearly quarter to eleven. Can we go back to the common room now?" Scorpius mumbled.

"I think that's a very good idea. We're nearly there, but not quite. We still need to practice."

"Right you are, Rosie-kins. I think a nice bottle of Firewhiskey would help with the celebrations though, wouldn't it?" said Tommy. Rose rolled her eyes, and headed out of the Room. Scorpius followed her, leaving Tommy and Albus alone.

"Well?" said Tommy.

"Maybe we should leave the celebrations to the holidays. Mum wrote to me saying she'd have everyone over for a week or two during the holidays, if you want to." Albus flicked off the lint from his robes, trying to sound effortlessly casual, when inside his stomach did nervous flips.

"Aw, mate, that sounds like an absolute laugh and a half." Tommy grinned wider. Falling into an animated conversation on Quidditch, the boys ambled back to the common room without the Cloak. But in the mood they were in, nothing could get in the way.

* * *

><p>May was drawing to a close. The sun was tickling the hairs on the back of Albus's neck, and the trees whispered around him. Since the start of year, Albus Changed eight times; and in these eight times, he stayed curled in a ball in the Shrieking Shack; howling and whimpering. He'd wanted to leave, roam the Forest, but he never did.<p>

Rose, Tommy and Scorpius were practicing like crazy during the night, and they were so close to being completely, and utterly Animagi. It had taken many painful and dull Transformations since second year, but the help that Sirius gave topped every single one of those sweat inducing hours.

It was nearly twilight. The sun slowly winked goodbye over the horizon, and left Albus by himself in his thoughts. He could see the Whomping Willow from here; it thrashed an writhed like a trapped animal.

"Come on, Al." Rose nudged Albus in the ribs sharply. Albus looked at her dreamily, wondering what she was doing here, when he saw the Stone in his hand/

"Alright." Albus sighed reluctantly. With a painful pang in his chest, he dropped the Stone. It tumbled through the air, landing in the two foot hole without a sound. They decided to dig the hole outside the Memorial, as a commemoration.

"Goodbye." Albus spoke sadly, watching the earth fill itself up. The Resurrection Stone was swallowed up in the dirt, and Albus would never see it again.

"It's for the best, mate." Scorpius clapped him on the back. Albus nodded, and they left the clearing. Albus did not feel the need to return anymore, but a strange nostalgic sadness that he associated with it.

They were just on the edge of the forest, when-

"Ha! I got ye! I got ye you stupid beggars!" Filch popped out from the shadows, and jumped (well, feebly hopped) around for joy. "I's got you now!"

"Now, Filch…" Albus was reasoning.

"Why were you following us?" Rose demanded. Filch's smile faded.

"Because I knew you were doing something against the rules. And now I get to punish you's!" he grabbed the three boys and shoved them forward. "To my office!"

"Oh shut up, Filch." Tommy snorted.

Filch muttered mutinously on the whole journey to his office, sneering and leering at the four Marauders the whole time.

"It was bound to happen some time." Rose whispered. The boys didn't reply, but just watched Filch with thoroughly exasperated faces. He would pay in pranks. That was for sure.

* * *

><p>And boy, he did. Albus and Tommy sent a letter to a Brothel in the outskirts of London, telling them how Filch has always wanted to work there, and how he'd work for free for as long as was neccersary. They replied with great enthusiasm, and said they'd sent Argus Filch a letter as soon as possible.<p>

So the following morning, Filch waddled down the gap between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, and over to McGonagall. As the Marauders knew he would, he announced on the top of his voice he'd been offered to work in a Brothel, and continued to ask McGonagall what a Brothel actually was.

Her face turned a very dangerous scarlet, and she screamed at Filch to stop using such foul language in front of the children, and how he could very well pack up and leave to the Brothel if he was to be, in her own words, "conversing in such sick, cruel manners."

When Filch hobbled past, Tommy hissed at him:

"Oi, Filch! It means a prison house for children. You can beat them and whip them until they're a bag o' skin at your feet."

Albus, Scorpius and Rose sniggered very obviously, and Filch shot them glares full to the brim of loathing.

"I'll get ye, you little-"

"FILCH!" McGonagall roared. Filch hurried out of the Great Hall, away from the cheers and jeers at him, and returned to his black hole of an office.

* * *

><p>"Are we almost there already?" Albus glanced out of his compartment window; the rusty colours of the country side were vanishing, being replaced with dirty grey pavements and tired looking buildings that desperately needed a lick of paint. The train slowed down.<p>

"We're in King's Cross!" Scorpius said, mildly surprised. They all grabbed their luggage, and hurried away from the messy splatters of Hippogriff poo they splashed against the Slytherin's windows.

The air smelled of smoke and burning coal. Through the haze of people and smoke, Albus saw his father and mother standing next to Draco Malfoy, talking in a strained sort of way. Albus waited until his parents went back to Ron and Hermione before joining them, but not before Draco shot him a cold, calculating glance, before hurrying after his dark haired wife.

"Why were you talking to Draco Malfoy, Mum?" Albus tapped his mothers arm.

"We just invited Scorpius to stay in Grodic's Hollow with us for a week or two." Ginny smiled.

"And?"

"He'll be coming on the twelfth of August for two weeks." Ginny absently ruffled his hair, and smothered him in a hug.

After a few painless goodbye's to Tommy and Scorpius, both who were really looking forward to staying at his for the summer, Albus left with his parents.

There were kids spread out over the two cars; Albus, Rose, James and his friend Jerry were with Ginny and Harry. Hugo, Lily and her friend Ingrid were with Hermione and Ron. They were all being shipped back to the Burrow.

"So," Harry said conversationally. "Albus, how was school?"

Albus couldn't prevent the grin from spreading across his face. He glanced at Rose who was smiling over her book; her eyes flickered to his for just a split second before returning to the pages.

"Well… it was, how to put it… _interesting_."

"You haven't been getting onto trouble, have you?" asked Ginny.

"Er, sort of." Albus suppressed another glance at Rose, and instead just smiled out the window; watching the grey buildings of London with energy all the way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Third year done already :O leave a review with your thoughts <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for your thoughts on my small dilemma :) I've decided to keep on with this story. Here is the last chapter in Albus's POV, I hope you like it!**

**Leave a review with your thoughts :P**

* * *

><p><strong>The Curious Cupboard<strong>

The blistering sun was dying. It cast a perfect orange glow around the park. Albus Potter, Tommy Finnigan, and Scorpius Malfoy were lying on the leaf strewn grass, waiting. Albus let the sun soak into his dry bones, and watched the pink streaked grass darken.

"How much longer?" Tommy asked.

"I texted Rose over an hour ago. She's on her way." Scorpius replied casually.

"Merlin, what is it with her these days?" Albus wondered aloud.

"I dunno. She changed a bit over the summer. She's taking a lot longer to just come out, and she can't make a sex joke without blushing." Scorpius said. His casual was fading at the edges.

"Stalker." Tommy said in a sing-song voice. Scorpius cursed at him like a sailor, before falling back into the peaceful silence.

"I think that's her." Tommy whispered.

"Yes, it is me." Rose said, exasperated. "Do you have it?"

"Of course we bloomin' have it!" Albus sat up and stretched like a cat. "When are the other's coming?"

"Nessa and Holly will be here in half an hour, and Oscar and them should be here in a few minutes." Rose sat next to Scorpius.

"We haven't had any yet, we've been waiting for you." Tommy said, somewhat accusatory.

"Oh, it's my fault you're not off your brains yet? I was making sure that none of the adults would bother to check up on us. You see, I drugged their wine with sleeping tablets, so by half nine, Harry and Ginny will both be fast asleep. And I had to make sure Lily was staying over in her friend's house, _and _I had to pay off James for keeping quiet." Rose snapped.

"How do you do that?" asked Scorpius. "Think so far ahead?"

"I just do! And you all should too, maybe then ye wouldn't get into so much trouble."

This was the last evening that Albus could enjoy with his friends before they left to go back home; here they'd had the best two weeks of their lives. Especially because it was the first time Scorpius was allowed to stay.

Tommy pulled out a rounded bottle of Firewhiskey from his jacket pocket. "I've been waiting for this night since May." He said, longing in his amber eyes.

"We've gone drinking before." Scorpius said.

"Yes, but not with seven bottles of Firewhiskey!" Tommy beamed. "And Holly will be here, too. Have you seen her legs?"

"Don't objectify women." Rose glared at him, and grabbed the bottle from his fingers. She popped open the cork and chugged a few mouthfuls down.

"Save some, for Merlin's sake!" Albus protested. For the eighth time, he checked his new mobile phone he'd gotten for his birthday. The numbers blinked at him: 19:27

"There's Oscar!" Rose pointed at the three figures ahead. A tall, lean boy with dirty brown hair sauntered over. He was attractive in a pretty way; with clear, kind eyes and a handsome face.

"Hello!" Oscar plopped himself down next to Rose. Frank and Gary sat next to him; they were identical twins. Both had shiny black hair and baby faces.

"You have it?" Scorpius asked Oscar, a little coldly.

"Yeah, here." Oscar pulled out two bottles of Firewhiskey, and handed it to Scorpius.

"That's five now. The girls should have two." Albus said. For a while they chatted, waiting for the girls to arrive with their alcohol. They did eventually, and much to Albus's delight, Nessa sat down next to him.

"Let the drinking begin!" Tommy grinned. Everyone began pouring cups of golden liquid. It warmed Albus's belly to relaxation, and the tension and anxiety slowly melted away.

"Charming night, isn't it?" he wrapped an arm around Nessa.

"Are you a bit tipsy, Albus?" her beautiful teal eyes blinked at him. Albus loved the way she said his name.

"What? No, not at all!" he sighed, and he stared at her face dreamily, watching the curve of her lip bump down to her dimpled chin, to the perfect shape of her throat, to her collarbones… He tried to avoid looking at her chest with extreme difficulty. He continued to glaze down her torso that met with her rounded hips, to the curve of her thigh.

"You're making me uncomfortable, Albus." She shifted under his gaze. Albus vaguely saw the fourth bottle of empty Firewhiskey being thrown into the shrubs. Tommy was now grabbing Holly's hand and leading her away, while Scorpius threw venomous looks at Oscar, who was flirting very obviously with Rose.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Albus asked, after another gulp of Whiskey. It burned every fear away, and made him feel even more confident than usual; and more out of control.

"Ok." She bit her lip, and smiled her dimpled smile. Her strawberry blonde hair had grown during the summer, and it now just brushed her shoulder blades. Albus got to his feet shakily, and pulled Nessa up with him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and they walked through the dark park that was completely deserted, except for the obscene view of Holly on top of Tommy. Albus made sure to steer well clear of them.

Instead, he sat down on the bench where he'd once caught James snogging his girlfriend a year ago. They broke up ages ago, but it was a fond memory nonetheless.

"You're beautiful." Albus said, laughing at his own voice.

"That's the Firewhiskey talking." She said, but blushed.

"No, really, you are! I've fancied you since first year, you know? And in this light, your eyes look like they're oceans." Albus rambled.

"How poetic of you." She said sarcastically.

"I mean it." Albus looked at her, and it was this moment he remembered; he'd never been this drunk before, you see. He looked at her with such clarity and determination, that he was sober. If just for those five seconds.

He remembered her kissing him then, but not how it felt. He remembered putting his hands on her waist and touching her hair.

Her mouth was soft. She kissed him with a sort of tenderness that Albus was too drunk to acknowledge. If he'd actually listened to her, he would have seen she wasn't drunk in the slightest. The rest of the kissing was a bit blurry, but Albus had broken for air, and pulled Nessa closer and closer to him until she was actually on top of him.

"Nessa…"

"Don't ruin it, Albus." She whispered into his ear, and kissed him again.

"No, Nessa!" he gasped, and only just managed to vomit on the grass. Nessa dodged out of the way, and slid off him. The lack of weight there made him upset. He felt her pat his back as he watched his dinner reappear. "Sorry," he mumbled. She said something he couldn't make out, before passing out on the park bench.

* * *

><p>Albus remembered little to nothing past nine o'clock. He only remembered Nessa's bluegrey eyes smiling at him, leaning in to kiss him.

He didn't remember saying anything to her, but only staggering back to the nest where they'd originally met up, alone. He encountered a still enthusiastic Holly and Tommy on his way, and then peuking violently into the shrubs. Rose and Scorpius dragged him home, and Tommy trundled behind them. The last thing he remembered was the two sleeping figures of his mother and father curled up on the couch.

Now, Albus awoke to grey. It suited his current situation quite well, actually. Compared to the bright colours of last night, and the sweet smell of Nessa on his mouth, today was as grey and as bleak as a Winter's morning. But it wasn't just the light. In fact, a fat, dark shape was blocking the light from view.

Albus felt something lick his face, and a heavy panting.

"Dorris! Gerroff me you stupid dog!" Albus pushed the obese pug onto the floor. There, she rolled around for a few seconds, before scrambling to her feet and lying down for a snooze.

His mouth tasted like acid, and his head spun like a merry-go-round. Rubbing his eyes, and holding on to the bedframe, he pulled himself up. Scorpius was curled in an awkward ball with sheets over his head, and his toes sticking out from the mattress. Tommy was sprawled out on the floor, snoring softly.

"Good morning, sunshine." James put his head around the door. "You, little brother, look like a right old mess."

"Shut up!" Albus growled. He sat on his bed, confused. There was something he had to do… Something important. The thought hit him like a freight train.

"Shit holy Merlin!" Albus yelped and ran down the stairs. His worn jeans were still on him form last night; the waistband was cutting into his hips painfully. He didn't notice though, as he was pounding out of the house with no shoes on, and his hair stuck up worse than usual.

"Bollocks, oh sweet divine bollocks!" Albus cursed as he sprinted down the deserted pavement. He rounded the familiar corner, and finally skidded to a stop in front of a cosy house. On the door mat it said 'Henrington'.

Albus jumped over the little wooden gate, and pounded on the door. No answer. He pounded again. Still, no answer. Albus cursed colourfully before pulling out his mobile phone. It rang out. He tried again. And again. On the fourth ring, a deeply irritated voice answered.

"Hello?" Nessa hissed down the line.

"Nessa." Albus stuttered. "W-Where are you? Are you still in Godric's Hollow?"

"No, Albus. I left this morning .I'm sorry, I really have to go, my mum is calling me." Her voice was cold and clipped.

"No! Nessa! I need to talk to you!" but Albus was shouting at a dead phone. Defeated, he returned home with his head pounding and his stomach aching.

* * *

><p>"I don't feel very well." Albus looked around at the massive collision of students. He couldn't see a strawberry blonde anywhere; during the train ride, he was sure he'd spotted her, but the girl raced into the toilet and never came out.<p>

"Uh oh." Tommy exchanged knowing looks with Rose and Scorpius.

"It isn't-?" Rose ventured. Albus gulped.

"I think it is."

"Oh Merlin, mate. What're you going to do?" Scorpius frowned. They were pushed and shoved in the massive throng who were all trying to board the horseless carriages.

"I think I might just tell Hagrid." Albus's voice trailed off.

"Do you have your medicine?" Rose patted him on the back. Albus nodded. Rose took the small bottle from his pocket. Albus downed it quickly and painlessly.

"Oh no." Albus doubled over, pain racking his stomach, crawling up his throat like a giant snake.

"We have to go _now_." Tommy pulled a hand through his messy curls.

"Where's your Cloak?" Scorpius asked Albus.

"In my case." Albus whimpered. Scorpius was gone no longer than a minute. After retrieving the finely weaved cloak, he briefly glanced at the surrounding students, then threw it over all four of the teenagers.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" whispered Rose. The weaved through the agitated students, bumping into an affronted Hagrid, and rushed from the stone platform. Albus was now limping. He could feel the moon above him, he could see it against his lids.

They knew their feet were visible, but had no choice but to tear through Hogsmeade. Albus tumbled through the doors of the Shrieking Shack and pulled off his robes.

"Don't look!" he croaked. Now down to his underwear, he began to shake and writhe. With his back arched, his skin ripped open and fur sprouted from every part of his body. Pain blossomed through his whole being, and his underwear ripped.

Albus howled and howled, until finally, he stopped shaking. His friends watched him, not in fear, but with curiosity.

"Jeez mate, you know how to be dramatic." Tommy said. Albus snorted, and rolled his eyes.

"Should we?" Rose asked. The two boys nodded enthusiastically. And not for the first time, Albus watched them change into animals.

Rose rolled her shoulders into those of a chestnut horse's. Tommy did a little jump into a blue roan cocker spaniel. And Scorpius did a graceful tumble into a snow white fox. This was the Marauders; animals at last. With one last, lingering howl that was full of joy, Albus stretched his legs as a wolf and ran. Consciously, for the first time.

They tore through the back door of the Shrieking Shack, and out into the open air. There were no students around, only small black dots far in the distance next to the magnificent castle of Hogwarts.

There was open forestry all around the Shack, and it lead in a windy path of trees down to Hogwarts' forest. With a shiver of anticipation, and a glance at his friends, Albus ran. When Rose galloped, it was like watching a woman fighting the earth; she was graceful and cruel. She soared over broken logs with ease, and galloped like a thunderstorm, her hooves pounding the soft earth.

Tommy's gait was more like a bound. He preferred to take long, excited steps, racing Albus the whole way. It wasn't nearly as graceful as Rose, but it could intimidate you nevertheless.

And Scorpius, well he was like a white ninja; he bounced off trees, slid under the logs Rose jumped, and used the rough terrain to his benefit. It was just as pleasant, and frightening to watch as Rose and Tommy.

Albus did none of these things. He just ran. And ran with a kind of hunger to run; like there was nothing else in the world except him, the earth, the trees that tried to threaten him, and his three friends flanking him.

The crashed through the earth for hours; only nearing Hogwarts school at around one in the morning. Albus didn't mind, though, in fact, he couldn't be happier. So, bloody and panting, they tumbled through the oppressive darkness of the Forest, and out into the empty paddocks near Hagrid's hut. Quietly and stealthily, the loped around the lake, and up to the Whomping Willow.

Scorpius, having the quickest reflex's, darted through the smacking branches of the Willow and touched the knot under the gnarled hole. The Willow froze to a standstill, and the Marauders slipped through the newly spacious tunnel. They seemed to be walking for a long time, and Albus was conscious of the heaviness behind his eyes, and his legs turning to jelly. When the finally tripped into the Shack, Albus curled into a comfy ball.

Rose, Tommy and Scorpius changed back into their filthy, human selves. They were each coated in grime and thick dirt, Rose's red hair was matted with twigs and debris. Scorpius and Tommy wore an identical expression of extreme insomnia.

Albus closed his eyes, and the last thing he felt before morning hit his eyes, was Rose putting a thick blanket around his shoulders.


	18. Chapter 18

**The reason for the title 'Curious Cupboards', is now to be revealed. And the reason I changed from Rose to Scorpius is because they are the main couple, wheras Albus was the main adventurous character. :)**

**Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think C:**

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley was alone in the library. At this present moment, Albus, Scorpius and Tommy were emptying a crate of Dungbombs on Filch; as if he didn't have enough stress as it was. Rose sat cross legged in tracksuit pants, a Charms book open on her lap, and a thin, worn novel hiding behind its leather cover.<p>

She bit her lip and twirled her hair in her long, rough fingers. She liked to read both Magical, and Muggle novels. The boys didn't know this, and nor were they going to.

But Rose wasn't reading either of the two books. She was watching the dust motes float through the air, and sink with grace. A nasty pain was pounding behind her left eye, and her pupils were out of focus; the headache was due to the three boys. Something that had been missing last year had finally kicked in this year; together, in a tightly knit pack they strode through the corridors like they were the three Kings of England. Albus had also developed the annoying habit of running his hand through his hair, messing it up even more than usual, and smiling his handsome, crooked grin at passing girls. They were irritating her, so she decided to leave them at it, and hide away alone.

Their school shirts were always opened and untucked, but Rose couldn't say much; she was constantly sporting dirty skirts and jumpers, and her tie was nearly always missing.

But it was more than that; they seemed to be injected with extreme confidence, skirting on cockiness. Albus, she thought, seemed to be trying to make up for lost time. But he'd always be her cousin who cried when he was overwhelmed with things that were too old for him.

It was nearing November, and the lectures on OWL's had started already. They'd fallen back into Hogwarts like breathing. Rose's thoughts wandered back to her best friends; they'd gotten much more handsome since the summer. Or maybe it was only now that she noticed them. Albus had grown about four inches, but he wasn't gangly. He looked more like his father than ever. And Tommy, Rose remembered him in first year; small, scrawny, cheeky. Now he was taller than even Albus and lean. His sallow skin was clear and smooth, and his curly hair calmed down a bit. Rose had to admit, he was the most handsome out of the three, and he knew it.

Scorpius hadn't changed much. He was obviously much taller, and lean like Tommy. His hair was a white mess on top of his hair, and his smile still child like. His hands were long and pale, and his grey eyes handsomely kind.

Rose was daydreaming on the shape of his mouth, when she was poked sharply.

"Hey, Rose!" Oscar Morehead whispered. Rose started, and her books fell to the floor. "Oh, let me get them." He picked up her books with sallow fingers.

"Hi Oscar. How's it going?" Rose said.

"Are you excited for the Quidditch match tomorrow?" He asked, his eyes twinkling, ignoring her question.

"Is that tomorrow?" Rose asked, incredulous.

"Yeah. Keep up to date, Rosie." He chortled. No one, well, no boy that was not her family, had ever called her 'Rosie' before.

"When have I ever been up to date?" She half smiled.

"True. Your head is always up in the clouds, or down by Hagrid. What _do_ you do down there?" Oscar tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, really. I just love the smell of Unicorn poo."

Oscar laughed, and leaned forward. "What would you say about going with me for the next Hogsmeade trip, eh?" he tapped her hand gently. Rose didn't have a clue what she was supposed to say, so she just shrugged, and smiled nervously.

She was just about to sputter something incoherent, when a ridiculously muddy Scorpius strode into the library. His eyes flashed coldly at Oscar, but swiftly turned merry when he spotted Rose squirming.

"Rose!" he shouted across the room.

"Sh-h!" the librarian hissed. Scorpius made a face at her and continued to jog towards them.

"Hullo." He said cheerfully.

"Hi Scorpius." Oscar said, somewhat resigned. Scorpius nodded at him, and grabbed Rose's hand. Goosebumbs prickled on the back of her neck.

"I need a hand there, Rose. Just for a sec. Please." He smiled goofily.

"With what?" she asked him curiously.

"I have to show you. Come on then, hurry up!" He dragged her through the library, Rose waving apologetically at a stony Oscar, and winced at the librarian's glare. He didn't stop until they reached the Entrance Hall. He let go of her hand, and began to walk leisurely.

"So what's the problem?" she asked.

"Er… well, I need you to help me, um change."

"Change?" She asked sceptically. "Are you not a big boy now? Being nearly fifteen and all."

"No, I have Quidditch in a few minutes, and I can't put these clothes back on. They're filthy! See? If you wouldn't mind coming with me to get some clothes." He kept his eyes firmly ahead. Rose stared at him.

"And why are we heading to Hagrid's?"

"Because I left my bag here, with clean clothes. Could you get it, while I get changed?" He tilted his head and blinked his large eyes like a puppy. "Please?"

Rose sighed. "For god's sake, go!" she shoved him off. "Oh, by the way, do I even want to know why you're so dirty?"

"Er, no. Probably not." He smiled boyishly, and loped off towards the Quidditch pitch. With growing annoyance, Rose plucked his school bag from behind a large pumpkin, which was perfectly ripe, and an intense orange.

"Here, Scorpi- Merlin!" Rose screamed. Scorpius was standing with his back to her, half naked. Rose whacked a clammy palm hand against her eyes.

"Oh, thanks Rose." He took his bag from her hands. Completely and totally unabashed, he took out a pumpkin tart and began to munch on it, his chest still very naked. Rose peeked at him through her fingers.

"Oh, right. Well. Yeah, must be off." She shifted around uncomfortably. Scorpius noticed her obvious discomfort, and began to laugh.

"Bye, Rose." He dropped his pie and stood very close to her. "Give us a hug?"

"Er…"

Scorpius wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. Rose's nostrils were filled with the stench of aftershave, mixed with sweat, mixed with _boy_. He mussed up her hair and swung her around.

"You're making me dizzy!" Rose squealed. Scorpius dropped her, and returned to his pumpkin pie, smiling all the way.

Rose ran out of the room and into the damp Friday. Tomorrow it would be the day before Halloween. She ran back through the grounds, the smell of boy still lingering in her hair.

* * *

><p>The Quidditch match was one of the more exciting events. Gryffindor won, but barely. If the Seeker hadn't 'accidently' been pushed into a somersaulting fall, he wouldn't have felt the Snitch bang against his leg, and then catch it magnificently. Otherwise, it would have been another lose against Slytherin.<p>

It was still the raging conversation at the dinner table during the Halloween Feast. Fellow Gryffindor's re enacted every goal, and every batter of the Bludger that Scorpius and Albus hit.

For some peculiar reason, there was a tremulous hush of whispers echoing around the table. Rose waited, watching people's eyes brighten with excitement. Eventually, a frightened first year found Rose and whispered in her was due to be a secret meeting for the fourth years after the feast; every Gryffindor was to meet on the seventh floor outside the Charms classroom. Rose made her way up with Tommy, who was telling Rose about how he sprouted a tail during Transfiguration. He forgot to mention that he was thinking of Rebecca McLoughlin's chest when he said this to her. Rose was a big anti-objectifying person.

A small pool of students were hovering outside a painting of ancient wizards playing chess. Albus and Scorpius were loitering on the edge of the group, waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Rose frowned. It looked rather suspicious, the lot of them hanging around here.

"We're going into the Room of Requirement." Scorpius answered.

"Why?" asked Tommy.

"We'll find out soon, I suppose." Albus was watching Nessa with a deprived expression.

"Alright, in here!" Ben Colderpotts beckoned the group. He was a pompous boy with far too many freckles, and mousy brown hair. There in front of them, was the Room of Requirements' door. How on earth did all these people know about the Room of Requirement?

"You didn't think you were the only ones who knew about the Room, did you?" Oscar asked Rose, amused, reading her face. Rose opened her mouth, but didn't get time to answer, as she entered the room. It wasn't very big, but had a smoky, mysterious feeling hanging in a haze around it. There was also a spaced wooden wardrobe thing in the corner.

Pillows encircled a glass bottle.

"I assume most people know how to play the game?" Ben said expectantly.

"This isn't…?" Rose said, with growing dread.

"Curious Cupboard? It most definitely is." Ben grinned wickedly.

Curious Cupboard was made some ten or eleven years ago. It was when a charmed bottle would spin around at blinding speed, and chose two people. Everyone was blindfolded except for the Ringleader, who was obviously Ben. The charm could differenciate between family and gender, so all that was sorted out. And when the two people, boy and girl, were chosen, they went into the Cupboard, or in this case wardrobe, and did whatever they wanted to do for three and a half minutes.

This usually meant an intense snogging session. Something stirred inside of Rose's belly. It was like butter melting and sliding all down her gut, and up her throat. It made her shiver unnecessarily.

"Blindfold's on!" Ben commanded. Rose sat on the small cushion, and put on her blindfold. Nessa and Oscar were next to her.

And so the apparently 'fourth year tradition' began. Rose could feel the bottle whizzing. You knew when it picked you, as it would prod you rather sharply. The first two people left. And then another batch. And another. And then another. Rose was beginning to get very bored, when finally, something poked her foot rudely. She sat up, alarmed and frightened.

Ben helped her into the Cupboard, and closed the door. _Oh Merlin's saggy testicles!_ Rose began to breathe heavily, waiting for her companion to enter. The darkness was stifling, and she could feel her heart race inside her throat, her blood pounding opera's behind her ears.

After what seemed like years, the door opened. The light didn't change behind her blindfold (they were charmed), but all Rose could hear was soft footfalls, and the gentle closing of the door. All was quiet for a few seconds. Rose sat there, He, the Anonymous Boy sat there. He seemed to be just as nervous as she was. With a very small burst of confidence and relief, Rose grabbed His hand. He clutched onto her, and he moved closer. Her first kiss. The girl's in her dorm had kissed loads of bokes; Nessa had kissed Albus, Holly had kissed Tommy and many other nameless boys, and Cathy had kissed Oscar back in third year.

She wondered if this was Oscar. Her heart jumped a little bit. What if it was Tommy? No, he would've made a move already. Scorpius…

Her heart thundered like a train, and she touched His neck. For a second, maybe two, they didn't kiss, but took deep breaths, breathing each other in, waiting. Rose moved slowly and carefully, her nose slid next to his, and their lips touched. He kissed her with soft lips, his hair brushing her cheek. She kissed him back gently. It turned out, three and a half minutes just wasn't long enough.

Rose boldly propped her arms around His shoulders. His arms wrapped around her waist and down her hips. After a minute or so, Rose felt more confident than ever. She began to enjoy her fumble in the dark, though it was not in the slightest like she'd read about in her novels. But it was _her_ fumble, with a strange, unknown boy, who's identity she would never know.

He pushed her against the wall, and put a warm hand up the back of her shirt. His hand was just tracing down her bare skin, when an ear splitting gong rang through the Cupboard. She was sure you could only hear it from inside, as she hadn't heard a thing in the circle. She started, and pulled away from the boy. Now it was supremely awkward. Rose waited for the boy to leave.

When Ben finally grabbed Rose and put her back on her cushion, a new, invigorating energy was now coursing through her veins and filling her head with adrenaline. It was unfortunate that she'd never know who it was that had given Rose her first kiss. She sat down on her pillow again, and breathed quietly. Only a few more people went in after her, and then it was time to pull off the blindfolds.

Everyone laughed with a skittish edge, and began to talk with wide, excited eyes. Rose's hands trembled, and she fumbled with her hands, watching the conversation work around the circle.

"Hi." Oscar said from beside her.

"That was fun!" Rose exclaimed.

"I know!" Oscar agreed. "Who do you think you kissed?" he asked, his mouth curving into a smile, but his eyes serious.

"Merlin, haven't a notion. Wish I did know." Rose said, bouncing around on her feet. "You?"

"Dunno. Imagine if we'd snogged? How weird would that be?" he laughed. His abrupt change of subject unsettled Rose.

She stopped bouncing around. "Yeah, that would be weird. But we don't know." She emphasized.

"I know, but what if we did?" said Oscar.

"Then you have a smashing snog." Rose replied tonelessly.

"We should try it."

"What?"

"See if it was me who kissed you. I could have sworn I felt your hair." He rested his hand behind her cushion.

"Well, er… I dunno." She finished lamely.

"Rose! We're going before Filch finds out where we are. Let's go." Albus interrupted. Rose got up quickly, and shot Albus a grateful smile.

"I'll see you later, Oscar. I'll think about it." Rose waved at Oscar, and skipped out of the Room with her three best friends.

"What didja think of that, Rosie-kins? You got your first kiss, ah! _Swoon_." Tommy nudged her playfully, rolling on the floor, clutching his heart. "Are you in love, Rosie? Is it unrequited? Oh to be young, and anguished, and painfully unattractive!" Tommy wailed. Rose aimed a kick at him.

"I am not painfully unattractive!" She shouted, tossing her head with integrity.

"Ok, how about mildly disgusting?" Tommy ventured. Rose rolled her eyes, and flicked her wrist. Tommy turned into a slimy slug. They laughed as Tommy slithered around the floor, casting shadows of orange goo. Eventually, Rose changed him back, and together they slipped back into the still cosy common room.

* * *

><p>She dreamed restlessly. In her dream, Scorpius held her hand and cried. Oscar was there too, he was perched in a tree, holding an apple.<p>

"I'm waiting, Rosie." He whispered, and dropped the apple. Rose knew that she'd been shouting in her sleep, as there were about four extra pillows on the ground by her bed, thrown at her to shut her up.

Rose left her bed and ran into the common room. It was early morning, and the first of November. She danced over the messy clothes strewn on the ground, and put a scrawled note next to his pillow. She left swiftly, the note fluttering in the breeze from the open window.

She'd written it quickly. It read_: Oscar, I had a think of your 'proposal'. My answer is Maybe... Don't tell anyone. Meet me by the Hippogriff paddock on Tuesday at seven. Rose_


	19. Chapter 19

**Gah, this story is my escape from pre's. Ugh. **

**Righto, here's more Rose :) hope you like it. Leave a review with your thoughts C:**

* * *

><p>The wind swelled in Rose's ears, and her hair bloomed out like a daffodil. The night was cold, and very dark. The half moon was hidden by heavy clouds, and there were no stars. She was propped up against a willow; her legs crossed in another pair of ratty tracksuit pants. She heard someone sit on the other side of the tree. She could feel their fingers tapping against the wrinkled bark. It was warmer in the forgiving shade of the willow; it's bustling, long branches protected the two teenagers from the bitter wind outside.<p>

"Are we going to sit in silence forever?" Oscar whispered. Rose sighed; she hated when the silence was broken.

Oscar crawled around the trunk of the silver willow, and slumped next to Rose. His arm brushed against hers uncomfortably.

"I only said maybe." Rose protested.

"Well then why'd you drag me out here so bloody late?" he said. He looked at the dense forest across the hills.

"I dunno." Rose answered truthfully.

"I could've sworn it was you I snogged in the Cupboard." Oscar blinked his impossibly long, blonde eyelashes. Rose smiled.

"Well I haven't a clue. There were six boys around the circle. You have a one in six chance."

"Pretty good odds." He moved around to face her. Rose's tummy slid and glided through nervousness and uncertainty.

"Er…" she replied awkwardly. She wasn't good at this romance stuff. She'd read about it plenty of times, but _actually_ kissing and flirting was a different story. "I'm not very good at this." Rose frowned truthfully.

Oscar stared at her blankly for a minute, and then smiled spectacularly. "That's alright! Me neither." There wasn't much else to do except for kiss after that. Rose had blanked on things to say, and instead continued to enjoy the sensation of Oscar's lips on hers.

He wasn't the kiss in the Cupboard.

Oscar moved his lips with more vigour and enthusiasm, and he liked to cup her face very gently in his hand. Rose decided that he was pleasant to kiss, and she definitely kissed him longer than the mystery boy in the Cupboard. He ended up on top of her in an awkward embrace, hip arms propped up next to Rose's head. Her hair fanned out like a cloud.

"Ok," Rose finally stopped kissing, and gulped for breath. "I have to go." She sighed, and smiled at Oscar's disappointed face.

"Did I do something wrong?" His eyes fluttered.

"No, I just have a charming Potions essay waiting for me back in the common room." Rose sat up. Oscar sat next to her; she casually put her legs on top of his like she always did to Scorpius. It was different with Oscar; he had shorter legs. It felt strange.

"Will you go with me?" Oscar blurted out.

Rose paused for a minute, watching the moon come and go. "I think we should keep these meetings a secret. That is, if you want to continue them." She said slowly, turning back to Oscar's eager expression.

It fell slightly. "A secret?"

"Oh yeah, so much more romantic." She pursed her lips.

"Really?" Oscar raised an eyebrow.

"Mmm…"

"But why must it be kept a secret?" Oscar's mouth was twisted slightly.

"So we can get better at the romance stuff." Rose lied.

"Oh right. Yeah, this time every week so?" Oscar beamed.

"I'll pass you notes. It might be once a fortnight, to every day." Rose widened her eyes, and laughed at Oscar. He rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"Right."

"Right." Rose stood up, and pushed her way past the branches of the willow and into the cool wind. Oscar leant down and kissed her lips once more; gentler this time, and he left in the opposite direction to Rose.

Why did she lie? you might ask. Rose wondered this herself. Why was she keeping their snog sessions a secret? Was it because of her cousins? No, definitely not. Or her friends? Closer. Tommy? No. Albus? Hah! He had far more girl troubles than he could handle. Scorpius…? Ah, there we go.

There was that little problem of _Scorpius_. Scorpius had been her best friend since first year. He'd always been the kindest of the boys to her, but it was only now that she felt her heart race with excitement at the prospect of talking to him. She loved him. She loved hugging him, challenging him to duels, studying at the library, pulling pranks, lounging by the trees with him, and running with him once a month.

Why did it feel so wrong to be kissing Oscar? She wasn't going with Scorpius, he didn't like her, and she wasn't quite so sure about him either. Yet the guilt gnawed and growled inside her. Could she imagine herself kissing Scorpius? The thought evoked shivers of neither horror nor delight, but confusion.

* * *

><p>She stored her emotions away, and continued to meet up with Oscar. It was nearly Christmas now, and they'd met nine times, each lasting a little bit longer, whether they talked, or sat in awkward silence, or kissed some more, it didn't matter. Rose was getting better and less awkward. She was able to hold Oscar's hand without her ears blushing, and she conversed with him easily. She even- shock horror- <em>giggled<em>. Yeuch! Rose hated everything about the word_ giggle_; she hated girls who giggled, and she hated the word used in any context, she hated the sound of the word. So this was a strange new door she'd opened; letting her giggle at something he'd said.

Once or twice, he'd squeezed her bum, and Rose knew she was supposed to find that attractive and cheeky, but it just made her laugh and snort like an incompetent monkey, as Oscar didn't know how to squeeze a bum, or if he should. It was _hilarious_.

It was the last day of school before she left for the Burrow. It was a charcoal grey, and the trees were laden with snow. The unicorns pranced through the white stuff, their coats darkening it to a grey. Rose poured out their food into a bucket, coating her wellies in the gunk in the process. She stroked a newly born foal, whose gold coat shone like the sun.

"Hello," A familiar voice spoke from behind her.

"Oscar." Rose hid her smile, and jumped over the wooden fence. She glanced around the barren grounds, and caught Oscar in a swift kiss.

"Our last meeting for the season." Oscar said wistfully.

"Alas, but it is." Rose stared at the Unicorns. Oscar grabbed her hand and dragged her over to a secluded hole. It was in the nook under the fold of the hill down to Hagrid's. There, Rose wrapped her legs around Oscar's mid riff and pulled a hand through his hair like she'd practiced before. He pulled her closer, and kissed her like he usually did. Time passed like the falling of a leaf.

But, as Rose had expected, and dreaded, might happen, someone saw them.

Oscar had just slipped his hand down her bum, and Rose's thoughts were wandering to Christmas dinner, when a disgusted shout bellowed from behind them. Rose sprang away from Oscar, who jumped backwards, and fell over a rock.

Scorpius stood like a white angel with an expression of hatred masking his handsome features. He quickly plastered a slightly lesser tone of anger on his face, but his eyes still burned like grey coals set alight by hooligans.

"Why hello there! I seem to be interrupting something, do I?" He snarled. Rose watched him with growing horror. How long had he been watching them?

"Scorpius, I, er…" Rose stuttered hysterically. His eyes crumbled in hurt, and he turned towards Oscar.

"Rose, I need you to come with me. Now." He determinedly looked anywhere but at her. Instead he glared at Oscar.

Rose left the nook and followed Scorpius out of the grounds and back through the castle. She glanced behind her quickly and apologetically. Oscar was watching her with a mashed mouth and furious blue eyes.

"Might I explain?" Rose asked. Scorpius strode on in a manic pace that left Rose stumbling after him.

"Give it a go." He said through his teeth. But she couldn't. She couldn't explain. She opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish. Scorpius stopped violently.

"Rose, I am not your boyfriend. I do not like you like that. You're like my sister,"

No, no, no, no, no, no! Don't!

"And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so angry. I just thought- It doesn't matter. But you have left me an epiphany, Rose. Thank you." He sneered slightly, and left Rose alone. An epiphany? What was he on about?

Rose sat down on the wooden bench outside Teddy's office, and felt her raw, wounded heart break messily in two.

* * *

><p>Christmas was miserable. Rose put on a smile for her family, but only with Albus did she confess her woes. Together, they went on a savage run through the countryside. It was a lot lonelier without the other two, but it let Rose take out her anger by jumping and ploughing through forestry.<p>

Scorpius didn't write. Tommy expressed his sympathy, and asked, unashamedly, did Scorpius's eyes really glow with deranged anger. Rose read only Magical children's stories, as the Muggle books always had a love story intertwined in it. She read the fairy tales over and over again, until she could recite every word of 'Babbity Rabbit'.

Rose distracted herself like this, because she couldn't bear the sight of Scorpius so angry with her. He was never angry with her. He always understood, he always comforted her, he always helped her. What had she done wrong?

Oh yeah, she snogged Oscar in secret for two months.

She took the train back in a compartment filled only by Albus. They sat in anguished silence; Albus had been turned down, yet again, by Nessa. He never gave up. He'd throw her massive fireworks for her, charm something clever on Gasfertud's bum that usually spelled 'Nessa conquered this'. But she'd shake her head like this disappointed her even more.

The two cousins brooded over their disappointing lives, and watched the countryside whirr by in thick silence.

"That was really stupid Rose." Albus said through his hand. Rose glanced at her cousin, whose face was pressed against the window.

"What was?" She snapped irritably.

"Oh c'mon. Are you being serious?" Albus frowned, still not looking at her. She could feel deep annoyance building inside her like a spewing volcano.

"Yes, Albus. Do tell me, _what was so stupid_?"

"You never noticed Scorpius looking at you with googly eyes since second year?" his eyes were determinedly stuck to the fast moving scenery.

"I- what?" she paused, her anger building higher still.

"Oh Merlin's smelly nob, you never even _noticed_?" Albus sneered.

"No! You're wrong, Albus." Rose answered icily, understanding at last.

He laughed, short and humourless. "I assure you, I'm not wrong, Rose. You are blind. You live in your own little fantasy, chasing unicorns and Hippogriff's until the sun goes down. You couldn't see him if he was dancing right in front of you. Which he was." He spoke with contempt, and still, he did not look at her.

"Look at me." She demanded. He acted like he didn't hear anything. "Look at me RIGHT NOW!" she shouted, and grabbed his chin. Green eyes like glass glittered back. "Why are you doing this? Why are you being such a git?" She mumbled.

"Because Scorpius is my friend." He replied.

"I'm your cousin!"

"And he's my friend. You just spat in his little love struck face." Albus shook his head. Rose slumped back into her chair, and closed her eyes. Scorpius, dancing in front of her. Watching her with a curious smile. Following her on their endless treks through the paddocks, always there; a rock.

Rose walked to Hogwarts alone. She neither glanced nor spoke to Albus again, and instead waded through the endless pyramids of students. She reached the common room with a sweet sigh of relief.

She took a bath. It was scalding and filled with endless bubbles that engulfed her in their clean, odourless drench.

She dressed in more tracksuit pants, and went into the boys dorms. No one there. Rose sat on Scorpius's bed, and swallowed herself in his boyish smell. It was all over his pillow. But it wasn't as nice as him. So she left the dorm and trudged down to the common room, maybe have a nap next to the fire.

She walked down the cobbled steps, and into chaos.

There were fifth and sixth year boys everywhere, all stripped down to boxers and painted red and yellow. They shouted and hooted at her as she walked into the jumble of shouting students. Rose was knocked over several times, and retreated to the safety of Nessa.

"What's going on?" Rose shouted over the noise.

"Party, I think." Nessa shrugged. Rose would usually be the centre of the party, stripping and screaming along with everyone else, but she felt a bit queasy.

"Where are Al and Tommy?" The words no sooner came out of her mouth when she saw the two boys in the corner, letting off fat, merry little firecrackers that Rose knew, would lodge themselves into someone's hair and set it on fire.

"Such well behaved boys. Pure Gryffindor's." Nessa rolled her eyes. Rose scanned the crowd but could see no flicker of messy white hair.

"How was your Christma-" the words died in Rose's lips. There, in the small gap of two third years, was Scorpius. He was locked, rather violently, onto Patricia Lockfield. Her brown hair shimmered in his hands. Rose felt sick. Very sick.

She dropped her book on the floor, and grabbed onto Nessa's arm.

"I'm sorry Rose, I thought you knew. Scorpius is going with her." Nessa said softly, touching her friends back. Rose slipped through the bustling crowd of people and out the portrait hole. The sound of laughter grew fainter as she sprinted down the corridors and out into the night.

It was freezing.

She Changed in an instant, and ran.

An epiphany. _Ah,_ but of course. _An epiphany_.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw poor Rose...<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you or your reviews! they made my day :) ok, I'm starting to imagine Tommy as a Robert Sheehan (look him up on Google images) **

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter, leave a review with your thoughts C:**

* * *

><p>"Rose!" Scorpius screamed. "ROSE!"<p>

She was running. Her breath was coming in shallow scoops, unfulfilling in her lungs. She ran and ran until there was nothing left but the stitch in her side.

"ROSIE!" he yelled. Rose dropped to the ground and hit it violently, scratching her pale skin, pummelling the breathless face next to her. Killing and killing until she could kill no more.

"WHY?" she shrieked at the bloody massacre beneath her. Scorpius cried with bright red tears, before falling limp in her arms.

Rose yelped. She opened her eyes to sweaty sheets scattered in an untidy heap on her four poster bed. Her mouth tasted like bubbling acid, and there was blood everywhere. She seemed to have cut herself in her sleep; long ragged gashes spiralled down both her arms. She even managed to nick her cheek. Snores trilled from next door.

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. She ventured into the boys dormitories, stumbling and groaning all the way. With her usual grace vanished, she was clumsy and sickly. Her insanities made Albus stir and mumble something about butter in his sleep. She slumped down by Scorpius's head, and listened to his slow, healthy sleep. He smiled in his sleep; sweet and genial. Like there was something worth smiling about in his little Scorpius-land.

Rose touched his face, and bent close to it. She'd never been this close to him before; she'd never seen the elegant curve of his eyelashes, or his perfectly straight nose, or a faint scar on his hairline. Or the point of his dimpled chin. Or the shape of his closed eyes, or the jut of his cheekbones… This was a new, gentler Scorpius to the one Rose knew and loved. The one who smiled in his sleep.

She was tracing the sharp edge of his collar bone when his eyelids started to flutter. She panicked, and vanished, her nightgown billowing in her sudden escape. What she didn't see, was Scorpius bolting upright, looking through the wooden door curiously. Thinking of the flash of brown he was sure he'd seen.

"Rose?" he whispered. There was nobody there. And with a flash of longing, he returned to his pillow. Rose did not see this as she was in her bathroom, rinsing her tired face, washing away all the dirt from her fingernails. Her only perfectly formed thoughts those of the sound of her name in her dream, and of Patricia Lockhart's dark, silky hair.

* * *

><p>She had begun spending an unorthodox amount of time with Tommy. She followed him into his usual lonely pranks; Dungbombing, causing steps to fly away from under Slytherin's feet, slopping litres of poo and goo over any poor passer, and causing general chaos. It was a violent distraction from Scorpius and his older girlfriend eating each other's faces in the common room.<p>

"Who's the latest spark, Tommy?" Rose asked her friend wearily. They were sneaking back to the common room after replacing the dead frogs with pulsating, unusually giddy live ones in the dungeons. Poor Professor Gasfertud.

"Hmm… Maybe that Ravenclaw, whass'er name? Ah! Oriana Somethin-or-other."

"Oriana Fischer? The sixth year?" Rose exclaimed, looking at Tommy with round eyes.

"Yeah, that'd be her." Tommy smiled wickedly.

"How do you _do_ that? Get sixth and seventh years to snog you and that?" She said with amazement.

"My charm, my dashing good looks, my Irish-ness. All of them mashed together to make the almighty Tommy Finnigan, the Toyboy, the LadySlayer, the God of Women itself." He danced around, flashing his sallow dimples, his amber eyes glowing with humour.

"Cocky bastard." Rose laughed, and together they danced an irregular jig back to the common room. Rose slowed down to a waltz, her good mood deteriorating at the thought of her best friend inside. She stopped outside the Fat Lady, who watched them with disapproval.

They stared at the indignant painting, both not wanting to go back to the miserable lives of their current school selves.

"Go for a walk?" Tommy asked. Rose nodded and grabbed his hand. The sprinted with uncontrollable sniggers, until they slipped into the night air. It was warm and damp, a high sign of approaching spring.

"How many times have we snuck out here?" Rose wondered aloud, reminiscing fond memories of her childhood in these grounds. Nostalgia gushed through her veins, invigorating the night.

"About thirty seven times." Tommy guessed. Rose raised an eyebrow, and they laughed again, careless and effortless. They sat under the willow and watched the sliver of a moon filter through the clouds.

"Do you ever feel very small, Tommy?" She whispered. Tommy pursed his lips, absurdly handsome in the darkness.

"Sometimes. Sometimes I feel so infinitely small, I wonder if I will ever be seen. But, then I also feel big. I feel I'm bigger than the small people that pass us, and that I could crush them, tower over them, corrupt them." His eyes glazed over with thought.

"Do you think that about me, Tommy?" Rose asked him quietly. He said nothing, but took lovely, calm breaths. Rose could feel his pulse under her hand.

"I think," he whispered after their long, peaceful pause. "You are bigger than the moon itself. You don't even know it Rosie, you don't even know." He smiled, and watched their laced feet.

There it was, for that one, confusing second; Rose and Tommy looked at each other, calculating, warm. It burned a hearth in Rose's chest. Tommy's eyes dropped to her lips. A low, deep tension, running from their touching feet to their clasped hands, to their eyes.

"You're such a great friend, Tommy." Rose said, dizzy.

And as quick as it came, it vanished. The moment dissolved into the air, and they became merely friends again.

"You bet I am." Tommy folded his arms, and checked his watch. "It's one."

"We should go back." Rose sighed. They held hands like friends did, Tommy swinging her around like her father used do. She returned, elated and windblown.

"It'll be grand, Rosie. All you's need's a bit o' patience." Tommy patted her back, and returned to his dormitory. Rose's smile faded, and she thought of Scorpius. She never seemed to stop thinking of Scorpius these days.

* * *

><p>It was in Care of Magical Creatures that it changed. If only infinitely small, it changed. Hagrid had taught a wholly good class that late February day, which consisted of letting the Nifflers scurry about looking for leprechaun gold Hagrid had hidden. The air was crisp and pleasant. Rose had a rare free class after Care of Magical Creatures, and decided to help Hagrid with the winged horses. She missed Porky, her own winged horse that Ron had gotten her when she was ten. It took him months to sort out the paperwork, and Rose was always being asked to race in Scotland and Chelsea. She'd never won a race in her life.<p>

She fed the Aethonan's , patting their silky chestnut coats. She wondered if she looked like that when she Changed.

"'Ello, Rosie!" Hagrid propped his giant hands on the surrounding fence, watching Rose work.

"Hi, Hagrid! How's it going?" Rose flashed a brilliant smile.

"Not too bad. I 'ave Scorpius ere, he wants a' help you." Hagrid nodded to his cabin. Rose very nearly dropped the bucket.

"Oh, er, right." She frowned at the bucket.

"An' don't feed Frank an' Jemarah." Hagrid came into the paddock and took the buckets from Rose.

"Oh, why Hagrid?" she asked politely.

"'Cause you an' Scorpius are taking em' for a little exercise, as a treat." Hagrid thrust two complicated bridles at Rose. She understood every buckle and leather joint. She watched them wriggle in her hands.

"Well… that's very kind of you Hagrid-"

"Tsch, Rose. 'S the least I can do. You're always so good a' me. Feedin' the 'orses an' what not." He blushed, and patted her red head. He left, and Rose tended to the bridles, fastening chains and straps until they stood out beautifully against the horses' coats.

"Hi." A familiar voice spoke uncertainly. Rose turned around to see Scorpius behind her. She imagined several reunifications. One had her beating Scorpius to a pulp, another had him sinking to his knees begging for forgiveness, another had them both colliding to a desperate unfinished kiss.

None of these happened, obviously.

"Hello." She said stiffly. "Here's Jemarah. She's the slowest." Rose added, not unkindly. Unfortunately for Rose, Frank was gigantic, and although she was actually quite tall, he was just out of her reach. She felt her waist being pushed onto him, and she grabbed his hand.

Scorpius watched her with fiery eyes, and tried his best to hide the flash of feeling ripple across his face. Rose still saw it, and felt her ears go red.

"Er… thanks." She mumbled. Scorpius mounted elegantly; Rose cursed his glacial coolness.

"Righ', I need ye's to stay on the grounds, but feel free a' have a fly all around. Be back in an hour." Hagrid patted Frank's wide flank. "An' Rosie, be nice, eh?" Hagrid's beetle eyes twinkled. Rose sat rigid on the horse, avoiding his kind eyes.

"Off ye go!" he clapped the two horses, and they took off into the air. Rose was used to the familiar, comfy rhythm of the horse beneath her, and urged Frank on. Scorpius raced next to her, a smile spreading like butter on his face. He let out a whoop, and pushed his horse on.

Effortlessly, Rose passed Jemarah out, laughing at Frank's weak bucks. She'd had much worse at home. Over the Forest and down the grassy hills they went, further and further, until a cliff face could be seen. There, a railway track snaked along.

Rose slowed down, and pulled Frank to the ground. She watched the sea ripple unevenly from this great height, and felt smaller than a lonely ant, with only the world for company.

"I miss you." She croaked, her throat dry from the rushing air above.

"I miss you too." He replied quietly. Scorpius pulled up next to her, handling Jemarah with strong, pale hands. "What happened, Rosie?" Scorpius asked when she did not speak.

"I dunno. I love you, Scorpius." She looked at him through her red eyelashes. His eyes were the same colour as the sea.

"I love you too." He said.

"As friends." Rose lied. "Like I love Tommy, and Al." she clenched her jaw.

"Don't lie." He whispered, barely audible against the wind.

She looked at him hopelessly, uncertain of what to do or say. She kicked Frank sharply, and he flung himself over the cliff, down to the rough sea. Rose circled him over the spitting salt and back to the castle.

"I'll race you!" Scorpius shouted over the swelling wind. Rose grinned genuinely, and shouted in reply,

"Good luck to you!"

Together, like it used be, they careened through the air and up brushing the clouds, floating away until there was nothing left but them. It ended, as everything does, and Rose was fit to cry when it did. She hated when things ended, whether it be a book or a moment.

"I won." She smiled.

"Hmm, just about." He threw his arm around her shoulder, and back to the common room.

That night, Rose lay wide awake, imagining Scorpius breaking up with Patricia Lockhart in thousands of different ways, and finding Rose, and kissing her.

But that doesn't happen in real life. He continued to hold her hand, and snog her senseless, and brush her hair out of her face, oblivious to Rose's misery.

March arrived, as did that grey period of no sun and no daylight that approaches summer. Oscar sent her notes. He asked her out every fortnight. Rose replied with the excuse, "Give me time."

But he never stopped. Rose did not shun herself from her life, which was her first instinct. She read an awful life, but she participated. She revelled on how small she was, how she was an atom in universe, how small everyone around her was. She did not feel as big as the moon, how could she ever-

"ROSE!" a voice shouted. She deflected the spell with a sweeping motion of her arms. She was lightning quick, and her opponent blasted backwards.

"Excellent, Rose!" Professor Herts, the DADA teacher clapped jovially, his long blonde dreadlocks swinging over his shoulder. "Now students, that is a Defence spell! Just brilliant! Ten points for Gryffindor. Alright, dismissed, away with you!"

Rose watched her fellow students as if awakening from a bubble.

"Nice one, Rose." Scorpius fell into step beside her.

"Thanks, Scorpius." She smiled.

"Did you hear what McGonagall said just there?"

"No, do tell." Rose said, interested.

"There's to be a ball next year, honouring the thirty years since Hogwarts reopened after the war." Scorpius and Rose weaved through milling students.

"Oh, sounds like a laugh." Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Mm. What she doesn't know is that there's a crazy after party."

"Ah, I knew it! All I could hear was those Vane sisters jabbering on about some party during Potions."

"Oh, and it's time." He said quietly. Rose grinned.

"See you later then."

The day dragged on and on. Rose waited as patiently as her high spirit would manage, which caused an abundance of irritating knuckle wrapping, and many indulgent sighs. But the day passed, like any other insignificant day at a magical school, and Rose hurried through the tired, boring students, and into the delights of the night.

She was hurrying against the wind when she saw them. Scorpius and Patricia. Patricia moaned and groaned about how Scorpius was always going off in secret in her husky, Swedish accent.

"For Merlin's sake, Patricia, drop it!" he snapped rudely. Scorpius, rude? What was this about?

"Scorp, don't go with them! Stay with me, I'll do that seven minute shit they do in the Muggle world. C'mon, Scorpy." She lured, wrapping tanned arms around his lanky waist. Scorpius hid a flash of disgust from his persistent girlfriend, but Rose didn't miss it from behind her rock.

"As delightful as that sounds, I can't. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" he hid his irritation with flawed wistfulness, and as much to stop her whining, Scorpius caught her in a surprising kiss. Rose's heart melted and ran rivulets down her stomach. Patricia sauntered off with a smug smile and plump lips, her hips swinging, and her silky hair shining balefully in the dusk. Rose emerged from her rock and walked behind Scorpius, watching his sly gait dance its way next to the Whomping Willow, where her two friends waited in the shadows.

"Evening." Rose greeted her friends, watching Scorpius icily.

"Let's get in there, I'm gettin' chilly." Tommy ruffled his curly hair. Scorpius Changed into his snowy fox, and weaved through the angry branches, swiping the small knot under the nook by the hole. The tree came to a standstill, and the four slipped into the dark passage, feeling the rushing air of the Willow starting up again.

"How long do we have?" I asked, with surprising calm.

"Eh… about two hours. I nicked some cakes for the wait." Albus replied, pulling out a dozen cream pies, covered in strawberries and cherries. His skin was a sickly grey, and his eyes filmed over.

"Mmm… excellent." I said with more malice than was necessary. Tommy glanced at me under long lashes, but didn't comment.

Now she could feel it. It had been building since December, and now her tormented volcano was it to explode. It was running hot in her veins, coursing through her eyes like a pulsating blood cell. She looked at her three friends with a sarcastic smile.

"You know what I think? I think we should have a little chat. Yeah, a chat. About _girls_." Rose snarled, a demented grin spreading across her face.

"Uh oh." Tommy and Albus said simultaneously.

"Scorpius! Little Scorpy-worpy! You're first." She hissed. "I think," she continued, her mouth trembling with the urge to keep it in a smile. "I think _we_ need a good old chat. It's been long overdue."


	21. Chapter 21

**Desperately sorry for the ridiculously long gap. I had mocks :( well, here is the last chapter of their fourth year. I hope you like it :)**

**Leave a review with your thoughts! C:**

* * *

><p>Her hands had always been chafed. Rose had loved playing outside too much to ever care for them properly. Her fingernails were pale half moons, her palms lined and taut. Dried blood caked her fingernails now, sweetening the smell of neglect to a musty rust.<p>

She had no idea where she was. Somewhere in Hogsmeade no doubt. She was pretty sure it was a Sunday, and there was a sneering pile of homework waiting for her when she returned. Friday night had been a nasty sight for all; she'd completely flipped the wonky-wheel. All she could remember was grabbing Scorpius by the scruff of his shirt and pushing him to the wall.

"Why?" she had sobbed.

"Because you hurt me! Why should you be crying?" he had a lump in his throat.

"Scorpius." Rose said maliciously.

"Rose." He said gently. The rest was quite hazy, with a lot of upturning of tables and tearing of curtains, and plenty of fighting, mostly with Scorpius. Then she ran till she could run no more, and collapsed here, where she drank from a nearby stream, and ate little to nothing at all.

"Scorpius." She said aloud.

"SCORPIUS!" she screamed. Nothing. Not a soul. With great effort, Rose Changed, and trotted, weak kneed, home.

* * *

><p>This was her first solo prank in months. Rose had cunningly nicked the music player used in the extra dance lessons that took place on the fourth floor every Thursday night. She casted a quick Muffling charm on her empty dorm, locked the door to a NEWT standard, and played her song. Muggle, unfortunately, but perfect for the situation. It was by Death in Vegas, called something like Your Loft My Acid remix, and Rose was in heaven.<p>

It was trance music, and like she was hypnotised, she swayed with the music, before screaming nonsensically and ripping all the bed sheets. It was beautiful and sensual, moving through her like she was jelly. There were faint knocks on the door, a few attempted unlocking charms, none which worked.

After an hour or so, Rose managed to sneak it out with Tommy's help.

"Haven't a notion as to why you's have that yoke wi'cha, but I hope it's good." He winked, and she snuck down to the fourth floor, planting her time bomb with malice.

When Thursday arrived, Rose publically announced that there'd be something quite exciting happening in the music room at half five tonight. Naturally, half the year, and many other years, turned up to see what the fuss was about.

Rose lurked in the corner, watching Professor Lughart smile smugly to herself; she never got an audience. The students waited patiently, watching the dancers warm up in their fluffy legwarmers, waiting.

Finally, silly, ignorant Wilma Lughart started the magical record player. Sound exploded in all directions, crooning and hypnotising. Professor Lughart watched the chaos unfold in a dream like state. Rose's trance was only broken by two pale hands on her face, and Scorpius's mouth unnaturally close to hers

Her heart pounded quick and hard in my throat, like a bird's.

"Don't leave me." Rose whispered.

"Never let me go." Scorpius pushed her head back, letting his lips brush hers more gently than should be allowed. Rose shoved him against the wall. Hard.

"Don't." She grinded her jaw, touching her nose against his.

"This summer, you're coming over to mine, yeah? We're going out, and getting fucked. Alright?"

Rose blinked at his unusually coarse language, but nodded.

"Al and Tommy are coming as well, yeah?" his words were slurring together.

"You're poison, Scorpius." Rose whispered into his mouth. "But you're my poison." She left the crumbling room, fleeing to her own, where she slept dreamlessly.

* * *

><p>Her dynamic in school seemed to be ever-constantly changing. Now, Scorpius and she were having a headfuck, whereas Tommy and Al never stopped obsessing over bums and booze. Summer was coming, quickly and coyly, and Oscar was always there, never leaving.<p>

It was May the twelfth when she'd had enough. She'd seen enough Patricia and Scorpius to keep her from breaking inside.

So she did something very, very outrageous. Oscar was chatting to some girl with dark hair and dark eyes, a Ravenclaw called Sally. Someone unimportant. Rose had returned from a morning of gooey kissing from Patricia, and she couldn't bear to see Scorpius's tongue move any further down her throat.

She moved across the grounds, and watched Oscar with interest. He caught her eye, and winced. It was then that Rose walked, not quickly, but purposefully, to him and Sally. She didn't care that she was interrupting a mildly interesting conversation; she couldn't give a toss.

Rose walked right up to him, and grabbed him by the face, and lo! she bloody kissed him. If he was surprised, Rose didn't notice. She felt him kiss her back, and his hands on her waist. There was a timid cough, which they both ignored, then an irritated sigh, before Sally left entirely.

"Is that a yes then?" Oscar asked, his breathing heavy.

"Yeah." Rose said awkwardly. Oscar smiled genuinely and untainted, before kissing her again. His eyes sparkled in the late afternoon, and they spent the rest of the evening under their willow.

Summer came. It always does, eventually. Now Rose and Scorpius talked painfully. It was always there, the absence. An absence of closure and lips crashing. It was unbearable.

Daisies bloomed and the grass whistled in the light breeze. It was hot and sickly, and covered in Oscar's kisses, and enthusiastic hands. Rose played along, always watching Scorpius in the corner of her eye, and he the same.

Then they were on the train home, and Rose and Oscar played coitus in the bathroom. He kissed her neck, and pushed her waist closer to his.

"I'm going to miss you." He said, his speech muffled by her skin.

"I'll miss you too. Write to me every day, no, maybe every three days, I couldn't handle every day." Rose rambled, feeling his hand on her bare thigh.

He smiled against her collar bone. "Will do, Rosie."

When the train stopped, Rose rushed out and into her mother's steady arms, where she suppressed tears and watched Scorpius hug his father. Scorpius winked and smiled slow and wickedly.

When she went over to say a goodbye, he whispered in her ear slowly and quietly, "Seriously. Fucked. Up." And kissed her cheek. Then he was gone, his blonde head disappearing into the jolly crowd.

Albus and Rose held hands on the way to the car. He twirled her around and lifted her up. Her sides ached from laughing. Albus knew just how to make her laugh herself breathless. She loved him more than ever now, in this strange, in-between moment of air and ground. He put her down though, and they climbed into Ron's Fiat.

"Rose." He said, as the car passed building after building, until it was hill after hill.

"Yes, Al?"

"Next year, we're going bloody crazy." He winked. Rose snorted, and continued to gaze at the land scenery. It better be crazy. She needed a bit of distraction.


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow, thanks for all the great reviews! This year its going to be very T, and a change of direction. But don't worry! Just go with it, and see what happens :) I promise its good.**

**Note: I advise listening to Florence and the Machine, Shake it out The Weeknd Remix to this first scene. It just goes well together.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Year 5- The Peacock Dress<strong>

The tension was audible; thick fat waves rolling and smashing against the three well dressed boys, each shuffling around the loud, empty hall. The Malfoy Manor was somewhat warmer by Astoria Malfoy, who smiled coldly and beautifully at them now.

"Tea, anyone?" she motioned, her red lipstick shining.

"No thanks, Mum." Scorpius fiddled with his jeans, trying desperately not to roll his eyes. Meanwhile, Rose danced around her guest room, pulling down her dress from the wardrobe. Her hair lay in wavy, flaxen streams down her back, and her eyes were dark and mysterious behind mascara. The black of her dress caused her hair to stand out like a florescent flame, shining in the candle light. Letters from her parents were scattered along the wooden writing table, and numerous books stacked the floors.

She could hear Tommy pacing from the landing; his face was framed by curly black locks, and his eyes burned in his handsome face. She looked in the mirror one last time, to see her pale freckly face watching her, a desperate gleam in her brown eyes.

"Merlin almighty, took you long enough!" Albus slapped his knees, exasperated. Rose swung around the ornamental statue of a young, handsome wizard, whose face was blurred and chipped with age.

"Sorry, my hair is still a few inches longer than yours, and it takes a few minutes to comb back respectively." Rose retorted, and ignored Scorpius's lustful smile. Albus touched his hair self consciously, muttering mutinously.

"Enjoy yourselves. No Firewhiskey, or those Muggle drugs, you hear me Scorp?" Astoria glared at her son.

"Don't you worry Mum, we'll be safe, yeah?" Scorpius dropped a wink at me, and grinned. We'd been pretty safe all summer. This was their first time going out in a good month.

"C'mon, let's go!" Tommy jumped around anxiously.

"Okay, be careful!" Astoria waved the four teenagers to the fireplace. Scorpius sprayed the Floo powder into the empty grate, and it instantly burst to life.

"The Boiler Room!" he cried, before disappearing. Rose followed him.

"The Boiler Room." She laughed, dark and quiet, until she felt the room spin and disappear before her eyes. She landed on soft arms and white blonde hair that was silky to touch.

"Sorry, Scorpius!" she snorted, accidently elbowing him in the crotch.

"Mm'kay." He wheezed. Albus and Tommy joined them shortly, and Rose took in her surroundings; big, hairy creatures guarded the doors, where pulsing lights and shaking music blared. It was dark, and full of teenagers, both wizard and Squib. The smell of sweat and booze was overwhelming.

She flashed the creature her ticket, suppressing a gag at his green mole on the side of his face. He grunted and let her in.

Floating sofas lurked at the edges of the dancefloor, where mermaids in tanks licked their lips, and couples fondled. Rose gazed in front of her at the throbbing crowd, and grinned almost evilly.

She let herself get lost in it, writhing and jumping as it did, feeling sweat prickle on her back and her forehead, letting her inhibitions go, and grabbing stray beer whenever the chance arose. The room began to spin, and Rose span with it. Boys of all colours grabbed her and kissed her; she didn't even notice. All she could feel was her feet pounding, and her head floating.

And then he was there. Like he'd never left. Touching her, feeling her, being her. Rose left her body and found his, where she could feel the delicate skin of his eyelids, the soft bump where his mouth began, the jut of his cheekbones. There was nobody else there, just him, and just her. The music made her nerves sing, and the adrenaline pulse inside of her. She watched random girls in scanty clothes come in and out of focus.

"Do you know why this is called the Boiler Room?" Scorpius said right into her ear. Rose arched her neck, and shook her head. Scorpius grabbed her roughly, and pushed her to the wall; it was dewy with condensation.

"Look at me, Rose." He whispered. Rose looked into his eyes; the pupils were dilated, only a ring of grey left. Rose felt her stomach slide and melt, and the room came into clarity again. A few hundred teenagers dancing, many kissing, pounding lights, and Muggle drugs slunk deep in the shadows.

"Never let me go." She echoed, her voice slurred.

Scorpius brushed his mouth against hers, before biting her lip. His hands on her waist, sliding up and down her body; Scorpius everywhere, in her skin, in her eyes, in her nose, her ears.

He kissed her. He tasted of Firewhiskey, and something heavier that she couldn't put her finger on. There was something nostalgic about his kiss; it jolted her back to another time, more innocent, where boys did not ruin her. Her first kiss. Scorpius. Her first kiss. Memories. Worry. Don't leave me.

"Scorpius." She said into his mouth, tears spilling over her eyes. "It was you. In the Cupboard. Last year…" she gasped. Scorpius smiled at her, wiping away her tears, and kissed her again. More gently, this time. His hands found her face.

"I had my eyes open the whole time."

Rose closed her eyes, and pushed Scorpius against the wall violently. She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "You headfuck! You bastard! You hairy old Merlin sucker!" She screamed.

Scorpius smiled, a fag now in his mouth, smoke pooling around him. It glowed orange, and made his eyes change colour. "I'm the headfuck you can't bear to lose, Rosie."

"Arsehole!" she slapped him, and ran away. She ran away because it was true. He was the headfuck she couldn't bear to lose. Scorpius who made her tummy twinge and her nerves tingle. She felt her heart ache, and her legs collapse in her drunken stupor. She flopped onto a couch, and let the hair fall off her face.

"Oi." A scrawny, fair haired boy hissed. Rose raised an eyebrow, wiping away her chaste tears. "Fancy some weed?" he glanced at the security creatures swiftly, before handing her a joint.

_I shouldn't. Mum'd bloody _**murder** _me. No! I shouldn't I shouldn't I shouldn't!_

"Go on then. Fuck it." Rose took the joint in between her fingers, and the boy lit it. She handed him a Galleon, and he scurried off. The joint began to glow in her lips.

At first, she went into a coughing fit, but then it held in her lungs. It let it fade away her vision, and replace it with bright, sunny places. She felt the world fall away far down into the pits of pain, and suddenly, dancing seemed like the perfect solution. She returned to the dancefloor, joint in her mouth, and danced. She felt nothing but the breathing bodies beside her, and the distant thrum of music. The world fell in and out of focus.

Eventually Tommy found her on the ground, giggling convulsively, her joint long gone, a circle of curious people around her.

He picked her up in his arms, and carried her out to the hallway where the fireplaces were. There, she coughed until her lungs bled, and collapsed into Tommy's arms. Here her dreams were peaceful, and the music faded into a pleasant humming.

* * *

><p>Home smelt of burnt toast and chickens. Always had, and always would. Rose's face was like a frosted tea cake; creamy and scrubbed raw from two baths in quick succession. The night was forgotten, the make up's marks washed away, and now she was home.<p>

She stared at her haphazard house; wellies were scattered on the steps, chickens ran wild among their pen, gnomes sneered and glared at Hugo on his whizzing broomstick, Periwinkle, her winged horse was trotting amuck the cabbages, and her father sat in the middle, an aloof grin on his face.

The morning was crisp. There was a lift in the wind; it sprayed her hair across her face, and whirled grass in tendrils.

Ron glanced up from his paper and dropped his mug of tea. "Rose!" he exclaimed. With his polka dot wellies, he jogged up to meet her at the gate. Without warning, he grabbed her up in an airtight hug. "Merlin Rosie! How you've grown." He kissed her cheek and patted her hair. "Where's Albus? How was Scorpius's? Look at you..."

"In the bush. Taking a piss. It was a great laugh; Astoria is such a lady."

"Good! Is it his time of the month?" Ron glanced up at the overcast sky.

"It's pretty close. Maybe two weeks."

"Ah sure ye'll be in school then." He caught Rose in another breathless hug, and sighed. "Right, let's go in and see your mother, shall we? Have a cup o' tea. Come on messer!" He shouted into the air. Albus gave a muffled response, before hurrying from the hedge.

Ginny and Hermione kissed their cheeks and commented on how tall they were, and asked about books and parties. They were being their mums. Rose never felt so sad. She could still feel the heavy smoke on her mouth, and the salty beer over her face.

Later on in the day, Rose visited Periwinkle. He had soft grey feathers, and a delicate head. When she flew him across the countryside, she felt Scorpius's nagging presence fall away from behind her eyes. When she flew, she was free. Unfortunately, Periwinkle enjoyed bucking and larking about too much to ever feel too peaceful.

For the last week of their summer holiday, Rose read in the meadows, or plaited Lily's hair, or watched Al and Hugo play Quidditch. Quiet, peaceful, painful.

On the morning of September, Rose felt a naughty spark of excitement, for the wrong reasons. She should be thinking of OWLs, she'd already gotten the speech off Hermione. Yet the thought of another year of misbehaviour and corruption was doing wild things to her stomach.

She opened her eyes to see Lily's pale back, and the sun streaming through the open curtains. An hour later, they were on platform nine and three quarters. Airy and warm, she explored its dusty realms. The train, the tracks, the compartments. She felt like an empty crevasse, waiting to be filled with something.

Tommy arrived tanned and dark, more handsome than before. He managed to snag some of George's products, putting an even more explosive catalyst inside the small contraptions.

"Set this one off, and it'll explode in a massacre of singing newspaper cuttings. Brand new, barely on the shelves. He only sold it to me 'cause I'm friends with you's." Tommy fingered a small little clown toy. Altogether, fourteen bits and bobs that all burst into fountains of poo or fake spiders or biting mouths. Each a mutation of Tommy's.

To put in short, the train journey was rather eventful.

When Scorpius arrived, the four marauders climbed under the Invisibility Cloak, and made their way down the carriages into the Slytherin nest. Tommy then set off the small, innocent looking doll that actually spurted dragon crap.

Only, a second before he pressed the timer button, Scorpius grabbed Rose's hand, and whipped the Cloak off Albus and Tommy.

"Run!" he roared. And Rose ran. They'd just reached the adjoining carriage when there was an outstanding pop. Poo streaked down the glass windows. Screams ricocheted off the walls. Rose was breathless from laughing, Scorpius's hand still wrapped in hers. Right then and there, both laughing, both touching, Rose never wanted to kiss him so much.

"I-" she began. Scorpius put a finger to her mouth. Albus and Tommy burst through the carriage, clean as whistles. The seventh year following them was not so lucky. Then they were on the run again, and Rose's sides hurt from loving, and hating and laughing.

* * *

><p>"Oscar!"<p>

"Rosie!"

"Eugh, not in public Rose. Play table tongue in private, if you wouldn't mind."

"Right, I'm leaving." Albus gagged. Rose had clambered on top of an astounded Oscar.

"I'm with you there." Tommy shuddered. "Let's go find Nessa and them. They're always a good laugh." The two boys locked the compartment door and pulled across the curtains. It was probably a good thing, because Rose had admittedly missed her boyfriend. And she was showing her affections quite enthusiastically.

His hair was longer and pulled into a mess on top of his head. He was tanned and muscled from sailing with his Muggle parents. Of course, she only made these observations when she'd stopped kissing him.

"Missed you." Oscar said into her mouth. They were so close, Rose could see how the light hit each individual eyelash.

"You too." Rose sighed.

"Where've you been?" His blue eyes softened. The question had several meanings that Rose didn't care to answer.

"Does it matter?" she avoided his eyes, and watched the dust moats float.

"I'm only curious." He kissed her neck.

"I… well, messing about." She answered.

He stopped kissing her, and sat up. "With Scorpius?"

Rose barely controlled her irritation. "Oh for the love of Merlin! _Does it matter_?" she snapped.

"Calm down! I was just asking."

"I'm going out with _you_ aren't I? Not Scorpius. Aren't I?"

"You are." He sounded slightly more satisfied, and he kissed her again. Rose feigned enthusiasm; she'd almost forgotten about him, and Oscar had to go and bring the bastard up again. Stupid bloody bastards the lot of them.

They pulled into Hogsmeade, and Rose left hand in hand with Oscar. Rose took a carriage with Al, Tommy and Nessa. Scorpius was gone. There was a lot of "And how was your summer? Ooh, you went to Greece? Peru? Oh how nice."

Before she knew it, Hogwarts loomed over Rose, and she felt a wave of delight. She was home again.

* * *

><p>Mc Gonagall was looking very frail these days; even her cat form hobbled around a lot worse than before.<p>

"Do you think she's alright?" Rose asked Tommy as Mc Gonagall grasped the table for support. She was just about to make the Welcoming speech.

"Er ah, she's a sturdy old woman. Probably just a bit tired. At least she's not shouting out make believe words like my Nan. Hoobledee blumpfs! my nan'd shout. Mad old bat."

Rose laughed, but was shushed.

"Welcome students. I would just like to welcome our new first year 's. Welcome to Hogwarts! And for our current students, I would like to make a quick announcement. This year, there will be a ball to celebrate the twenty years that Hogwarts has re opened. This privilege is not for anyone under fourth year. I will reveal further details latr on in the year Now, please enjoy your meal!" Mc Gonagall clapped her hands. Plates upon plates of food appeared in front Rose, and she smiled widely. There was a bubble of excited chatter swelling through the Hall.

She felt a warm hand on the inside of her robe, and jumped. Scorpius hid his derisive laugh behind a cough. Rose let him touch her clothed thighs. In her peas, she spelt out 'Headfuck'. Scorpius winked and dropped his hand. She decided to try and avoid sitting next to him after that.

In her bed that night, she slept badly. The mattress stuck into her back painfully, causing a headache to bloom behind her right eye. Rose clambered out of her awful bed, and climbed in with Nessa.

People didn't know this, but they were closer than it came across. Many times had Nessa slept in Rose's bed with her. She sometimes got these really awful nightmares that reduced her to screaming tears, waking the whole dorm. Cluster Headaches or something.

"Rose?" Nessa murmured.

"Mm."

"Night." Nessa rested her chin on Rose, and the two girls slept. Warm and cosy and safe together in their own pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, they are fifteen! I'm fifteen and this sort of stuff happens all the time :P<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the wait, I'd forgotten about it... Anyway.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think :D**

* * *

><p>"Am I very ambiguous, Rose?" Nessa asked, her face scrunched into lines of worry.<p>

"No, Nessa. You are not ambiguous. Who told you that?" Rose replied, keeping humour out of her voice.

"Albus. The twat." She sighed.

"Only when he wants to be. Most of the time he cries like a girl when you're not around." Rose gazed at her feet, which currently touched the curtain railings of her bed post.

"Don't bloody break your neck." Nessa hastily changed the subject. Rose snorted.

"Right, well let me know when you and my cousin have finally got it together, yeah? I'm going out." Rose pulled on her muddy boots over her pyjama bottoms, and left the room. Nessa was sputtering a reply which Rose did not hear.

Down in the common room, Albus and Scorpius were still doing their homework. There were bags under Albus's eyes, and his hair was a small nest on his head.

"Evening." Rose greeted them, looking over their shoulders. They seemed to be devising a plan of sorts. Albus grabbed the parchment, and hid it very obviously.

"Sorry Rosie, top secret stuff." Scorpius smirked patronisingly.

"Oh Scorpius! Your tongue is in your mouth and not in Patricia's! What a pleasant surprise."

Scorpius laughed and waggled his fingers. "Off you go Rose. Meet up with your boyfriend in the shadows. You do it rather well." His smirk turned to a sneer. Rose hid her hurt, and gave him a very rude hand gesture, before sidling away, feeling her insides crunch painfully.

She trekked through the early November mud and into the paddocks. There, she pulled out a MagicPull; they were these new cigarettes that made your face change colour. They were strictly over seventeen's, but it was fairly easy to get a packet. You were suspended on sight if you were caught with one.

Rose took a long pull, and felt better immediately. She lay on the grass and watched the skies cluster with twinkling stars. She was closing her eyes when she felt a hand touch hers.

"Give us a drag?" a dark boy said from the murky moonlight. He was from Slytherin. Tall and dark skinned, he was vaguely familiar.

"Holy fuck you scared me." Rose clutched her chest, feeling her racing heart slow.

"Sorry." He said sincerely.

"Here." Rose handed him the MagicPull. His face turned an attractive shade of violet as he breathed in the colourful smoke.

"Cheers." He smiled a dazzling smile.

"Who're you, sorry?" Rose asked.

"Nicholas. Nick. I only came here this year." There was a foreign tilt to his accent.

"Oh right. I'm Rose." She held out her hand. He shook it, and took another drag.

"What year are you in?"

"Fifth."

"My, my. We have no classes together. How unfortunate. I'm in fifth too. OWLs this year." He nudged her. Rose stopped herself from making a face at this weirdo, but she just coughed a weak laugh.

"No biggie. Look, er, Nick. I must be off… I'll see you around yeah?" Rose smiled, and got off from the damp grass. Nick stayed, watching the sky with content, and pulling out a strange looking cigarette that looked very illegal.

"See you, Rose Weasley."

Rose left him perplexed. Not once had she mentioned her second name… She brushed it off. Maybe the Weasley name was famous. Well, a little bit anyway.

* * *

><p>Her schoolwork had never deteriorated. Not ever, even after all her small meltdowns and complications, she had never strayed from an O grade. She wasn't too worried about exams; they didn't matter. She knew what she wanted to do after school. She'd known it since she was ten.<p>

After she'd graduated from Hogwarts with perfect NEWTs, she'd travel around the world learning about creatures and beasts from across the globe. Take a few courses, write a book or two, lead a nomadic life away from, "Wow, what's it like to know Harry Potter?"

But there was one person determined to lead her away from this life set in her own perfect stone:

"If you do not get your hand off my thigh _right now_, I will take a photograph of you wearing nothing but frilly socks, and post it to every fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh year girl."

Scorpius sniggered, but put his hand back where eyes could see it. Rose was currently memorising a Potion, her feet resting on the table, and a bored Scorpius waiting for something fun to happen.

"You're no fun." He rested his head on her feet.

"Why must I always be fun? Why can't I be boring like everyone else in this room?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Nessa's not boring." Albus said defensively from the desk behind them. Scorpius shot him a glance of despair.

"Merlin, Albus. Do you ever not talk about her?"

"Ok, so everyone in this room _except_ Nessa." Rose continued.

"To answer your earlier question, you can't be boring Rose. Where's the fun if we're both always buddies, and not wanting to rip the clothes of each other."

"Sorry Scorpius, I don't ever want to rip clothes off of you." Rose glanced at him over her Potions book.

"Why not?" he feigned hurt.

"For fear that Astoria would march right into Hogwarts and murder me for tearing your clothes."

Albus and Tommy laughed and chided Scorpius about his, very attractive, mum.

"I wish Gasfertud would shut it about the fuc-" Tommy hissed, after the teacher lectured them about the upcoming mocks again.

"Mr Finnigan! You called me?" Gasfertud strode over, wearing his large middle like a medal.

"I was merely complimenting that charming tie you're wearing today. Ravishing, it is!" Tommy grinned. Gasfertud looked at Albus with dying hope, who ignored him and continued to watch Nessa.

"Gah! Get back to work the two of you!" He banged the table with annoyance, and prowled through the room.

"You're boyfriend's a bit ticked off, Al." Scorpius said.

"Shut up." He said half heartedly.

That night, the Marauders snuck out into the deathly cold night. The full moon smiled at them from behind the forest. Al twitched and shuddered randomly. They reached the Shrieking Shack to see him tremble uncontrollably. He fell to the floor, and his clothes ripped off him.

"Sh-h! Al!" Rose hushed the howling werewolf. Albus snarled and scratched the coarse hair on his back. He'd never been this frustrated before. Rose thought of Albus over the past year; she hadn't paid too much attention to him, he was always just _there_, hopelessly chasing Nessa.

Now, fat crocodile tears streamed past his nose, and he continued to tremble.

And then, everything exploded.

Glass shards slicing the air, bits of furniture cascading across the tarnished room, pain and blood dripping from the hole in the wall.

Albus was gone.

Tommy and Scorpius and Rose were in a heap on the floor. Rose didn't think, she just ran. Her Changes used to be compressive, painful. Now it was like jumping into water. Her two legs changed to four, her hooves digging into the cold earth. Albus whined and shrieked in front of her. Rose ignored the burning in her chest, and pounded after her cousin.

She nearly crashed into him. He lay in wet pile of fur and what sounded like sobs.

"Al." Rose whispered, her pale hand on his paw. He hissed and jumped on her. The bracken dug into her skin. "Albus!" she screamed. He howled at the mood with deranged insanity.

Then they were fighting. Rose a horse once more, and Albus delusional. Claws scratching her legs, and her teeth on the soft skin of his arm. Tumbling through the weedy forest, into a tinkling river. Now soaked and bloody, snarls and whinnies bounced through the night.

Hands on hers now, rough and homely. Albus was gone, and she was human again. Someone picked her up, smelling of boy, and carried her wet, shaking body away from the forest.

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning to shooting pain all through her arms. She looked down to see heavy bandages wrapped around her forearms and shoulder. Albus. A wood. Boyish smell.<p>

"I wouldn't move too quickly if I were you's, Rose." Tommy said from beside her bed.

"Mrrr… what time is it?"

"Twelve. It's Sunday." He ruffled her hair fondly.

Rose swore colourfully. She stumbled out of bed and into Oscar's arms, where he cradled her too softly and gently.

When she looked at Oscar, she felt a squeezing guilt. She didn't love him. It was a subtle change, but when he kissed her, she responded wetly. When he touched her, she flinched. When he spoke, she could think of nothing but tides of guilt.

"What happened to your arms, Rosie?" He asked her in the common room. Scorpius was lying on the floor playing silly magic games with the other three.

"Oh. Nothing." She said bluntly, still watching Scorpius.

Oscar left her alone on the couch, a deep crease above his brows.

Albus avoided her, hiding his obvious distress whenever their eyes met. It wasn't his fault. Well, it was, but everyone loses control eventually. Even if it was merely out of anger at himself. But, whatever. Doesn't matter.

Scorpius kept her company for the day. He stroked his handiwork on her shoulder blades and wrists. He told her amusing stories of dinner parties going wrong in his manor with his husky voice, and she napped by the fire glow.

The next week, she'd only gotten one detention. For vandalism. She'd scrawled 'Albus P for Gasfertud' all over the school walls. In fizzing paint. It still wasn't fully off the walls. It did _not_ go down well with McGonagall. If Rose ever caught the slimy snitch, she'd have Tommy pummel him.

"Who're you going to Hogsmeade with, Rose?" Nessa asked one Thursday evening.

Rose had forgotten all about Hogsmeade. "Blimey, I dunno. Probably the boys. Oh, do you want some MagicPull's? I'm getting some anyway."

Nessa blushed and nodded, glancing around the room shiftily. "Go on, then."

"Ooh! Snow!" Rose exclaimed. The two girls gazed out the window. There, they saw little figures on brooms whizzing about, throwing charmed snowballs at first years.

"I can see the plonker's from here." Rose laughed. The two girls found their other roommates. Rachel and Emma the Vietnamese twins, Alex and Summer too.

They rushed out into the whirling flurry of snowflakes. Rose shrieked with delight, and pulled on her Gryffindor scarf with an intoxicating beam.

The girls rolled up snowballs and Rose Charmed them. It was a perfect Charm. They flung themselves at every poor sod to come into the battlefield. Rose hit Albus square in the arse with a mere flick of her wand.

And the way that he smiled at her, everything else was dissolved. He hugged her sheepishly, and kissed Nessa on the cheek.

Rose left the safety of her trench, and stood in the middle of the green with her arms spread wide, like an eagle. She breathed it in. The people, the air, the snow, the rush, the confusion of it all. She didn't want it to end. She wanted it to be surrounded by flying snow for the rest of life. Everlasting, an afterlife forgotten…

And Bam! She fell to the floor with a smack.

The sky loomed large and black above her, with grey eyes blurring the stars.

Scorpius was off her like he'd been burned. He gazed at her with realisation, before running through the furious battle. Rose stayed on the ground, remembering his soft breath on her neck. Fuck him. Let the great world spin. Let it spin, and spin, and spin. With Rose lying on its uneven face.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius<strong>

He reeled away from her. Her hair a pool of red, like blood. Her lips dimpled. Her freckles scattered. Her eyelashes impossibly long. Her smile. Her skin touched his, and he could take no more. He ran through the castle; on and on. He reached the common room in a flurry of melting snow.

"Patricia." He said to the girl sitting on the couch. She was combing her mahogany hair. She had once fascinated him; not her personality, but the way she held herself. Catlike, linguine. Now she was too skinny, too hard, too annoying.

"Hey Scorp!" she smiled, and pecked his cheek.

He pulled her through to an empty dormitory.

"Patricia…"

"Yes?"

"I think we should see other people."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"But… Scorp?" her voice caught, and tears welled in her eyes.

"I-I…" he stammered. There was an awkward pause, broken by Patricia's sudden sobs:

"Fuck you Scorpius! She doesn't love you like I do! She doesn't!" she shouted. Scorpius felt the blood drain from his face.

"I'm sorry."

He left the room, and strode through the barren corridors. Everyone was outside, enjoying the snow. He twirled around, taking in the beautiful buttress's, high, curving arches, and chatting paintings. The relief hit him like a giant wave, washing him of guilt.

Rose. She was always there. She'd never leave, no matter how he hurt her. Posters for the ball littered the walls. Rose glowed in his chest. He saw her, from far away. She was kissing Oscar. His lungs tore from his body, as he watched them embrace.


	24. Chapter 24

**I am totally and utterly sorry for the wait! I've had exams, but now I have the holidays, and I assure there will be many more chapters coming up**

**Leave a review with your thoughts :)**

* * *

><p>Pressure was finally mounting. It was building like a tower of precarious bricks on top of Rose's shoulders. When she opened a text book, blind, absolute panic consumed her, and hyperventilation followed swiftly.<p>

There was no time for boys as her Mocks loomed in front of her. No time for Scorpius. No time for pain.

The day was blustery, filled with heavy clouds that spat rain like clear paint. Rose sat indoors, in her house. Her fingers were twitching as she attempted to focus on her Charms textbook. Words blended into an incoherent mush, but the spells were rolling off her tongue almost aggressively.

"Argh!" she shouted, flinging the book against the wall. She felt so cross. A burning, totalling anger. The ball thing was in three months, and she had nothing to wear. And the way her mood was going, she'd have nobody to take her either.

She smashed through the kitchen and grabbed her coat, pulling on her wellies hastily. Rose stomped about the fields for a while, rain spattering her hood rhythmically. Her anger subsided, and she retired to Albus's room, where she snooped at his belongings.

When she found his phone, she went straight to the messages, where there were some truly pitiful proclamations to Nessa. She sighed and dropped his phone, feeling guilty.

In the kitchen, the remains of Christmas day lay in a revolting heap. Rose's large family was in the sitting room, drinking Firewhiskey and nibbling on cheese. The boys and Lily were whizzing about on their broomsticks. Rose felt the pull of loneliness, and yearned for Tommy. He always knew what to say to make her laugh, and his arms were always there if she needed to be comforted.

And Scorpius, when he jumped her the last day of school. His face, just for a second, lit by the snow strewn sky. Smiling, the expression on his face saying everything. He still loved Rose. She knew this, but what could she do? And then he ran away. He bloody _ran away_. What the ruddy bollocksing did that mean?

* * *

><p>The train back to Hogwarts was merry. The carriages filled with laughter and stories, as everyone embraced for the new term. Mocks were nearing; Rose could feel it nagging in the back of her mind, the random churning of her stomach, the hot spike of panic she got once in a while.<p>

Scorpius was a new person now that he was single; his face was lighter, his hugs more frequent and longer, his humour was witty and kind, like it used be before this year, his frown was not a frown, but a smirk. He was Scorpius again.

The Welcoming Feast was magnificent; heaps upon heaps of mashed potato, pork chops, still sizzling from the elves' crafted hands, creamy stew, steaming vegetables, little tarts filled with mince and sauce, teeming with flavour. And for dessert there were thousands of iced cakes, filled with raspberry jam, the famous treacle tart, and abundance of cheesecakes and pumpkin pie's. Rose went to bed with her belt undone, and her eyes closing from the warmth spreading inside her.

She didn't, or chose not to, notice Oscar following her stonily with his eyes. She had not replied to any of his texts or his letters. She could feel an end to their relationship brewing. Oscar had always made her feel warm, made her glow slowly and enjoy his enthusiastic kisses. But he couldn't make her _burn_. He did not set her on fire. And he knew this. They were growing apart, until eventually they'd merely snap in two. As Rose drifted to sleep, she cursed herself for thinking of the one boy who really made her burn. But she refused to say his name. That would be too much.

The next day she woke up from a dream full of swirling colours and screaming men. The snow had mercifully dissolved, and classes resumed.

Potions was first. Gasfertud was skinning a pigeon when the class full of sleepy fifth years entered the dungeons. It was colder down there than it was anywhere else. Rose pulled her robe tighter around her body.

"Good morning class! Sit, sit. This is going to be a very exciting term, so I thought to myself last night, why not give me fifth years a bit of excitement?" his lack of reaction only spurred on his enthusiastic hand clapping. "I want a member of each group to skin a pigeon, as it is necessary in your OWL's, and another to pick out the entrails. The other member, or two, can add and stir correctly until your potion is ready. Oh, I'm excited already!" he made a sort of squeal.

"And you wonder why he doesn't have a wife." Tommy guffawed under his breath. Rose snorted loudly, changing it instantly into a lame cough.

Rose had to skin, and Albus had to pick out the entrails. It was messy on Albus's part, but Rose had skinned many animals when she was helping Hagrid.

Rose followed the instructions meticulously, trying to memorise each word. She ignored the thumping behind her temple, and continued on with the day with an urgency she never had before. The Mocks were in one week. Her palms were going clammy just thinking about it.

That week flew surprisingly fast, and before Rose knew it, she was following her friends down into the main hall, her tracksuit pants peeking out from her robe. After each exam, a small weight rolled off her shoulders and was replaced with pain. On Friday, nearing the end of January, Rose sat her last exam.

As she scribbled her last note on Hippogriff's (she knew she'd O this exam) , cool realisation licked her face. She was free from her Mocks. Free from cramming for another four and a half months. Everyone could feel the strain lifted; there was hearty laughter from every group of friends, and many couples reuniting. The thought of Oscar waiting for her left Rose consumed by guilt. But she feigned a smile and kissed him back. Even his heart wasn't in it.

Meanwhile, the three boys were planning an epic party. Rose knew it wasn't the one she'd caught Scorpius and Albus working on before Christmas; this was just a distraction for them. The theme of the party was a pyjama party, which was far too vague. Rose dressed in tight three quarter length pyjama bottoms with flying pigs on them, a top small enough to reveal her naval, and one of Summer's pairs of high heels.

Her friends were dressed similarly to Rose, with the majority showing much more skin than McGonagall would allow. The party was in the dungeons. It was cold and difficult to manoeuvre down the many flights of stairs in a pair of barely fitting wedges. There was utter silence outside the designated room. Not even a banner. Not a streaker.

"What in Merlin's knobbly knees is going on?" Nessa whispered. Her bare legs looked pale and iridescent in the little light. Rose shrugged, and pushed open the door, only to be overwhelmed by noise.

The door was slammed immediately, and the smell of spilled beverages was overwhelming. The dungeon was strewn with confetti and banners proclaiming the new, if only slight, freedom. People danced provocatively in the middle to the pounding music of the Weird Sisters and Fire My Whiskey. There were outfits ranging from dainty slips to thick, cotton one pieces. Students kissed on the outskirts of the excitement, and a group of four boys, one from each house, ran through the thick of it with nothing but innocent little bunnies covering their private parts. Emma giggled at their bare arses.

"Right, well I suppose we best get pissed then." Rose said, wanting more than ever to join in with the fun. There was a sound of agreement, and the girls split up; Nessa for Albus, the Vietnamese twins to the drinks table, Emma to the couches, Summer to the nearly naked boys, and Rose, to the floor. She was alone without her friends, but the jostling bodies of her classmates was suffice to her need of company.

"Nice pj's." Tommy gave her the thumbs up, shouting over the music. Two drunken Slytherin's nuzzled his neck as he pushed his way through the crowd. He gestured his exit, and Rose waved him off. Rose vaguely spotted Albus and Nessa dancing from across the room, but she didn't bother to find them. When a slightly slower song came on, a hand grabbed her.

"Scorpi- Oscar!" Rose corrected herself hastily. Oscar threw her hand away with disgust, and his face crumpled.

"This is it, Rosie." He said, his blue eyes flitting between her face and the floor. "You're not who you used to be. I was good for you!" he suddenly shouted, thrusting his hands into the pockets of his supposedly 'pyjamas' but looked far too like tracksuit pants to be certain. "We're done Rose. Finished." He said into her ear. Rose didn't even protest. She watched him blankly, feeling nothing but relief.

She walked away, sighing. She didn't have to feel bad anymore. _He_ ended it. She went to the dancefloor where she stroked some bloke's head, and danced a little risqué, even for her standards. He ended it. Oscar did. There was no need to feel bad. She didn't have to lie to him, or herself, any longer.

So why did she feel tears clotting up in her throat?

Eventually, she could feel warmth on her cheeks, and realised it was her salty tears. Another, softer hand pulled her away this time, and out of the music to a quieter room.

A whispered voice hissed a muffling spell, and then there was silence.

"Rose?" Nessa said into the quiet. Rosa looked up at her friend through her black tears. "Oh… Rose-"

Rose cut her off by throwing a chair through the desks, sending glass tubes and ingredients flying. There was a smash, and a foul smelling substance spilled out. Sweat pooled in her palms, and Rose pulled her hair.

Nessa wrapped her thin arms around Rose, stroking her wild mane and soothing her with incoherent words.

"Sh-h." she said into her ear. Rose didn't sob, but continued to rock back and forth on the filthy floor. "I'll be back in a minute Rose. One minute. Don't do anything, ok Rosie?" Nessa said, still rubbing Rose's back.

Rosie. That's what Oscar had called her. _Rosie._ She curled into a ball, and didn't respond. Minutes later, many pairs of hands dragged Rose up the dungeon stairs and into the warmth of the common room. Then up more stairs until they reached the familiar smell of their dormitory. The girls plucked at her face, wiping away her streaky tears, and restoring her eyes to their full, uncorrupted brownness. Hands pulled off her going out pyjamas, and put on kitten soft ones which she most certainly did not own.

"These aren't mine." Rose said, her voice cracking.

"No their mine. But you can borrow them." Summer smiled kindly. Rose didn't respond.

"I know!" Franky, one of the twins, suddenly exclaimed. "Let's play a game."

"Truth or Dare." Emma grinned, and a circle was formed. Rose picked up socialising, and began to enjoy herself. The MagicPull's helped an awful lot though.

"Your go first Nessa." Summer nudged Nessa's foot.

"Ok….Emma." She squinted, her shoulder length hair escaping from its bun. "Truth or dare?"

"Oh Merlin. Go on then, dare!" she giggled.

"I dare you to write a note to Gasfertud in an anonymous identity, telling him that you are hopelessly in love with him, and will he meet you at the forth coming Hogsmeade visit." Nessa said. The girls pored over her letter, and Rose felt her heart lighten and glow. They laughed until their sides hurt, and even then they could not stop.

The dares kept coming; kiss Ernie on the nose the next time you see him, lick every boys toothbrush you can find, repeat everything that Josef Macilwraith says, the know it all of Hogwarts.

But each time they skirted around Rose, until finally Franky picked up the balls to do it.

"Rose," she said, and silence fell. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Rose said immediately. She'd had enough truth for one day.

"I dare you to…" Franky bit her lip. She smiled wickedly. "I dare you to wear a dress that resembles nothing but a peacock to the ball."

Every eye was focused on her reaction. She narrowed her eyes slightly, but kept her expression blank. "You are very much so on, Franky." A smile crept on her face.

And the group burst into giggles of relief.


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it :***

**Leave a review with your thoughts :)**

* * *

><p>The trip to Hogsmeade dawned crisp and smelling of spring. The first dandelions peeked beneath the grass, and daffodil's smiled a buttery yellow from the footpath. Rose walked alone, feeling her insides squish. Oscar had not talked to her since. But that wasn't what had bothered her; Albus was going with Nessa to Hogsmeade, and Tommy with one of his many tag along's. Scorpius had promised to go with Rose, but was nowhere to be found.<p>

Hogsmeade was nearing when someone nearly fell on top of her.

"Rose!" Scorpius panted, his cheeks pink and sweaty, his hair all over the place.

"Where have you been?" Rose scowled, and kept walking.

"I was… planting some… stuff."

"Planting some uh, stuff?" Rose mimicked him. She rolled her eyes, and marched through the streets; now bursting with eager students.

"Sorry, Rose." Scorpius grabbed her jacket, and pulled her close. His eyes were rocking back and forth with her, and she felt like she was at the seaside with her father once again.

"Go find some other friends Scorpius. I have to go knicker shopping." Rose suppressed a smile.

"Oh now I could help you there." He winked. Rose laughed and disentangled herself from him, pecking his cheek before running across the road. Her heart hammered and her cheeks burned, but she went inside Madame Pannier's boutique.

How was she supposed to find a dress that resembled a bloody peacock?

Her artistic skills were really being put to the test, but she managed to get an outfit worthy of a fifteenth century witch, with feathers and sticks and masking tape, along with a shimmering blue dress that made her hair look like fire. Mask included, Rose would be more bird than witch.

She left with her bag of stuff, and glancing at the time, choked on her breath.

She began to leg it to the Shrieking Shack, before noticing the quizzical glances shot at her by every passer-by. She forced herself into a brisk walk, and eventually reached the Shack to see a fuming Elizabeth Ardent, her neighbour back when the Weasley's lived in Cobbler's Quay. Elizabeth was nineteen, with long, dark hair and tattoos ringing her arms.

"I am so sorry." Rose apologized, breathing noisily as she gathered her breath back.

"I've been waiting here half an hour!" Elizabeth said in her thick Scottish accent.

"I know, but I was buying a dress! I'm sorry." Rose rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"You wee teenagers. Can't keep to even a' smallest arrangement." She rolled her eyes, but handed Rose four packets of MagicPull's. Rose gave Elizabeth a small bag of coins.

"Cheers." Rose took out the cigarette, and Elizabeth lit it. Rose took a deep drag, and felt the colour rise in her face.

"You look like a mermaid." Elizabeth commented.

"You look like a tomato." Rose chided. The girls laughed, and continued to smoke. "How's it going Lizzie?"

"Ah sure, tis alright. You, Rosie? How's that boy of yours?"

"Which one?" Rose said without any humour.

"The one that's madly in love with you?" Elizabeth frowned sympathetically.

"If you're referring to Oscar, he ended it. If you're referring to Scorpius…" Rose trailed off. Lizzie waited patiently.

"Who knows?" Rose smiled without warmth.

"Everything will sort themselves out, Rose." Lizzie put a comforting arm around Rose. She smelt of her boyfriend's aftershave.

"I bloody hope so." Rose sighed, and finished her cigarette. She stomped on its rainbow ashes, the dust rising to meet it in a pitiful cloud.

"Well, I best be off. Send me a letter if you need some more," Lizzie motioned at the cigarette's. Rose hugged her friend, and then Lizzie was gone. Her dark hair swinging, her eyebrows prominent over her high cheekbones.

With a suppressed sigh, Rose ambled over to the Three Broomsticks, where a massive throng of her friends waited in a cosy booth. She sidled in between Scorpius and Tommy, who's mind was unusually out of it.

Scorpius put a casual arm around her, and Rose was too tired to brush it off. Instead she leant in to his boyish smell, and let herself smile for the first time.

Rose followed Tommy's glazed look; it became evident he was staring at something, or some_one_. Her gaze hit Holly Blackshield, a Hufflepuff girl with no immediate beauty, but a shy smile and dark eyes. She had brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and her glasses were perched on her forehead. Rose looked between Tommy and Holly quizzically. Now that she'd noticed his staring, it became prominent in the conversation. As everybody laughed at one of Albus's jokes, Rose was still watching Tommy and his dreamy state.

Tommy never looked at girls like this. It was _Tommy_.

"Hey, Tom, what was it you said to Filch yesterday? I haven't laughed that hard since McGonagall found the toilets flooded in fake shit." Asked Albus. Tommy didn't seem to hear him, but kept looking at Holly.

"Tommy?" Scorpius said.

Rose gave her friend a sharp kick under the table. Tommy hissed at her, changing it almost immediately into a barking laugh.

"What, sorry mate?" Tommy asked in his goofy matter, his eyes glancing back to Rose reproachfully.

"Never mind. Anyone fancy a walk?" Rose asked their group. Scorpius and Nessa joined her on a stroll through the fresh fields that she had frequently galloped through. Spring sang in the delicious breezes. Buttercups hid in the long grass, and wild daisies swayed in clumps.

The girls smelt the flowers and touched the grass with tentative fingers, Scorpius watched them from a distance in the grass, and students flitted through the trees from far away.

Nessa left to find Albus, and only Scorpius and Rose were left. Alone.

"Come, sit." Scorpius patted the space next to him, and tangled her legs in his as they used to do.

"How's Patricia?" Rose asked conversationally.

"Fuck if I know." Scorpius chortled. Rose sighed.

"I miss you Scorpius."

"Rose," he said quietly. Rose looked into his eyes; eyes the colour of the Irish Sea. She felt his mouth brush hers, and she kissed him. She felt her stomach pull and contract, and she knew what she was doing was wrong. She loved him, but how could she hurt him like this? With all her imperfections and flaws, and him to expect them to love each other? When she was so wrong?

"I have to go." She said into his mouth. She left the bunch of daisies, and ran back to the castle. There were no tears, no tantrums, just an emptiness of uncertainty in her chest.

For the rest of the week, she avoided him, and put her head inside her books. Easter came and went. Chocolate was piled into a magnificent feast full of real canaries and carved eggs. When Rose looks back on the two months of March and April, she remembers nothing but awkwardness.

OWL's were fast approaching, and pressure began to mount. Classes were sat in silence, lunches were spent learning off potions and DADA spells. Scorpius would purposefully brush his hand against Rose's. He'd sit next to her every day and stare at her. He waited.

Rose tried not to talk too much; she pretended as if she'd fail every test, when in actuality, the spells were ever constantly ticking away in the back of her mind. She helped her shallower, more vacant friend's spells which they would never master.

And then, one soggy morning, the timetable was posted. It was April the fifteenth. There was wan light filtering between the curtains of the common room. Tommy was napping on the couch, muttering an incoherent word that sounded like 'trolley'.

Scorpius was next to her, barefoot and in worn jeans, he was picking at her hair. A first year stuck a thin sheet of paper onto the message board. Rose watched the mousy kid stumble back into the castle's depth. She pulled herself of the couch. Scorpius followed her over to the board.

_Ordinary Wizarding Level Timetable_

Rose dropped her mug of tea.

_Monday 14__th__ of June- Charms  
><em>_Tuesday-Herbology  
><em>_Wednesday-Transfiguration  
><em>_Thursday-Potions  
><em>_Friday-History of Magic  
><em>_Monday 21__st__ June- Defence Against the Dark Arts  
><em>_Tuesday-Astronomy, Divination and Arithmacy  
><em>_Wednesday- Study of Ancient Runes  
><em>_Thursday- Care of Magical Creatures_

Rose drank it all in, scribbling on a scrap of parchment, ink dripping down the age spotted page. Scorpius pursed his lips, and said nothing. He returned to their armchair, and beckoned Rose. She sat down and tried not to overthink it. It was only April. Still two months left. She calmed down, and Scorpius went back to fiddling with her hair.

* * *

><p>A week later, Albus was reading the <em>Daily Prophet<em>. He was flicking through it absent mindedly, glancing at Nessa every so often. She was currently going out with Elliot Stone, a quiet, respectable, and extremely handsome boy. It was safe to say Albus was livid.

Mc Gonagall climbed precariously to the podium, her white bun pulled tight along her face. The room felt silent, and the day's cheesecakes disappeared with a soft pop.

"Good evening, students. I'd like to announce that the ball celebrating Hogwarts' twenty fifth anniversary will be commencing in one week. Girls are to wear appropriate attire. Boys shall wear their dress robes. A trip to Hogsmeade shall be arranged for this coming Sunday. This ball is allowable for all students over third year, unless one is invited. Finally, there will be no misbehaviour, or you will be sent to bed and given an appropriate amount of detentions. This is a ball, not an opportunity to cause trouble. Thank you, and enjoy the rest of your dinner." Mc Gonagall wheezed, and O'Donnell helped the crater off the podium, where she disappeared into a silky grey cat, gone from sight.

The noise of chatter swelled into ruckus, as girls and boys screamed in panic. Dinner plates were flung on the tables, as everyone headed to bed, wondering: who they were going to take, would anyone take them, and what in the name of sprouted turnips were they going to wear?

Rose was genuinely the only person left in the Hall. Not one person. The only sign of their appearance being the astounding mess they left in their hurry. The elves would have to clean this up. Feeling angry, Rose went to the painting of the fruits, and stroked the pear. It giggled, and the painting swung open to reveal a humungous kitchen full of steam and cleaning utensils.

"It's Rose Weasley!" a little elf squeaked. She was vaguely familiar, but Rose couldn't place where. She had bulbous eyes and flappy ears. There was a chorus of "Rose Weasley's!" A slightly bigger elf with Chinese looking eyes and a button nose bowed so low, his ears brushed the floor.

"What can we do for you, Ms Weasley?" the elf squeaked.

"I'd like to help you clean up." Rose smiled at the sea of elves staring at her with shiny eyes.

There was uproar. "No!" the elves shouted.

"No, no, Ms Rose." Please, take some food with you, we can clean up. We elves like cleaning." The Chinese elf shook his head, and there was a communal roar of "Oh yes!"

"Well…" Rose pursed her lips, but shrugged. The Chinese elf snapped his finger, and two elves wearing spotless pillow cases rushed over with a tray piled with cakes of all calibre. "Oh, wow, uhm…" Rose stuttered, looking at all the bright purples and turquoises of icing piled in a perfect swirl on jam buns, that the elves had concocted. "Thank you!" Rose smiled.

"My name is Brimley, Ms Rose." The Chinese elf bowed once again. Rose gave him a bow back, and tears filled Brimley's eyes. The elves began to shoo her out gently. Rose jumped out through the painting and back into the castle.

"Goodbye, elves!" she said heartily, and the painting slammed shut, the pear still chortling.

Rose tried to hide the food, but the smells of freshly baked finery obviously intensified in the warmth of the common room, and her friends and relatives swarmed around her in a flurry of excitement. Not one girl except Rose ate a cake. But the rest were demolished by boys.

When Rose went to bed, she saw a fashion massacre on the floor.

Nessa, Emma, Summer, Franky, her twin Jess, and about four other girls were huddled in a circle, discussing the ball. Rose tried to tune them out, and eventually fell asleep with "Do you think you can dye hair extensions with magic?" in her ear.

That week was painful. She hid from the opposite sex, as boy after boy came to ask her to go the ball with him. She cringed and stuttered a reply of already going with someone.

On Tuesday, McGonagall arranged a dancing lesson, and she was gratefully paired off with Albus, who swung her deliberately in an ungraceful twirl across the room, causing her crash into Penelope Macmillan. She got back at him by standing very indelicately on his toe as they attempted a pirouette.

But the common room and the corridors were torture chambers; first years begged her to go with them, even Aaron Woody, the absurdly handsome seventh year Slytherin keeper asked her. And she turned each one of them down.

On Thursday, the day before the ball, Scorpius walked up to her. It was eleven o'clock, and Rose was studying. Ink was spattered across her hands, and a light sheen of sweat was pricking on her temple. The fire was roaring hot next to her.

"Rose," his voice said suddenly, making her jump. He touched her hand, and Rose realised they were alone. "I need to ask you something."

Oh no.

"I was wondering," he said. Oh no, oh no. "Do you want to go to the ball," Rose was already thinking up a pathetic excuse. "With me. As friends." He gritted his teeth, and an unrecognisable emotion crossed his face.

"Er." Rose scratched her head, hating the bubbling of longing she felt when looking at him. "Grand. Ok, yeah. As friends."

Scorpius smiled and kissed her cheek. He left then, and Rose was alone, touching the skin that Scorpius had just kissed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, there was no school. Girls wandered around in their bra and knickers with cream lathered on their face, and reciting hair straightening and skin clearing spells. It was mostly Rose who did people's hair; she had a flair for art, and she liked to style hair into magnificent creations, highlighting each girls best feature.<p>

She put her own hair into a fancy up do, with stray hairs escaping at the neck and temple. It made her face look perfectly heart shaped. The mascara brought her dark eyes to life, and blush gave her freckles colour. As the clocks head neared eight, Rose pulled on the shimmering blue dress that brushed the floor and tightened against her hips. Then there was the almost wing like contraption that she made herself with supplies from the boutique in Hogsmeade. The most prominent coloured feathers were blue and purple, but there was an array of fabulous pinks and canary yellows. The wings fanned out like a peacock, and gave her a surreal light. Next came the mask; it sprouted brilliant green feathers, and was lined with diamante. Together, with her red hair, she was utterly unrecognizable.

Franky, in her hot pink dress, laughed and laughed until her eye makeup had to be redone.

"You look…" Nessa said, her mouth hanging open, her green dress looking like a leaf compared to Rose.

"Not like myself, eh?" Rose laughed. When the clock struck half eight, the girls spilled out of the room and out of the common room. Rose was last, taking care not to damage her feathers. She tiptoed out of the Fat Lady's painting and searched for Scorpius.

She found him, looking effortlessly dapper and… dangerous? Was it the way he stood, coiled and waiting to spring, like a fox?

"Scorpius!" she said into the crowd. He found her with his eyes, and the look on his face made Rose's tummy slide up her throat with shivers that had nothing to do with the cold. Something told her that tonight, they would not end up friends any longer. But which way it would go was yet to be decided.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo the night is young!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for being so patient ! I hope you like the end to their fifth year.. leave a review and tell me what you think, I'd love a second opinion :)**

* * *

><p>The first thing that Rose noticed was the lights.<p>

Hundreds of students were pooling into the ballroom and squealing with delight at the lavish decorations, piles of intricately iced cakes, and floating quartets. Most were overwhelmed by the sweet violins swelling into their ears, or the knights walking stiffly through the thin aisles separating tables, offering drinks. Their armour was scrubbed to perfection, and made a rasping noise with each jerky movement. Or the posh, snobby looking paintings no one had ever seen before, who munched on pheasant and discussed the Minister of Magic from the eighteenth century.

But Rose saw the lights. She saw the magnificent chandeliers hanging majestically from the ceiling, throwing the candlelight into odd shapes across people's faces, making the effect spectacular. Short people looked taller, plain people looked beautiful, boys looked more handsome, and Hogwarts looked like a surreal dream. Mirrors reflected unrecognisable girls and boys, shuffling about awkwardly in their heavy clothes.

"Rose?" a fuzzy voice said. It was a familiar voice… Blonde hair, sea grey eyes, lean and understated, quietly handsome-

"Scorpius." Rose glanced up at the cascading beams of light. Scorpius had seen nothing but Rose since the moment she'd walked out of the common room. The ballroom paled against her. Rose ignored his constant gaze, but twirled around the room, slices of Scorpius's face intermitting with her faraway glaze. She stood at the top of the ballroom, near the stairs, many eyes upon her strange choice of dress. Her feathers flared out with a spontaneity that made her look alien, but as recognisable to a peacock as was possible. Scorpius had his arms wrapped around her waist.

Now everyone was in the ballroom, as the doors had been firmly shut and guarded by two more knights. The dancing space was barren and ghostly. Music played eerily, but no one danced. They watched, and waited for someone to make the first move. Rose looked at Scorpius and smiled.

The communication wasn't needed; he knew her. He knew her every impulse, her every desire and repulsions, and she him. Now was the time for laughter, and boldness, and a silent middle finger to those who scoffed at traditional dancing.

Scorpius took Rose's hand, and they walked into the middle of the dance floor. All was silent as the invisible orchestra took a few seconds break to start the next dance. Every eye was glued to Scorpius and Rose in those few seconds. Every breath held, waiting for something to happen.

And then the music began.

Rose took his hand, and he held her waist lightly. She could feel McGonagall's eyes on her, and for some strange reason, thought the old woman might actually be smiling. They began to move in graceful, sweeping circles. Rose's feet were lithe, moving in perfect time with Scorpius's. Her eyes were on his face in a cold mask. Circle after circle, she felt him twirl her in the melancholy notes, until more pairs of feet began to join them. Couple after couple followed their footsteps, until the hall was full of dancing girls and boys. When the dance was reduced to its final, pealing chords, Scorpius pulled them off.

Rose brushed past awestruck fourth years and envious sixth years until she found her friends sipping on lemonade that Tommy had most definitely spiked with alcohol. He had pulled his shirt loose, and his robes billowed behind him in a black cape. He was watching someone in the distance with anguish.

"Tommy, who are you-?" Rose stopped talking as she saw Holly Blackshield kiss a Ravenclaw sixth year, her hair was in flattering waves, and her dress was yellow, short and flowing. She looked like a dandelion after a spring shower.

"Why don't you just talk to her, Tommy?" Rose said quietly enough so as that only he could hear. He half glanced her way, but his face remained towards her.

"Rose, you've seen me. When was the last time, bar now, that I have not had a girl by my side?"

Rose thought of all the times since third year, every event, every party…

"I dunno Tommy. What has that got to do with you sniffling over Holly Blackshield?" Rose watched the girl dance and laugh with her plain date. She was much more beautiful when she smiled.

"Because, Rose, everyone wants to be with the whores, but no one wants to marry them, do they?" Tommy said gloomily.

Rose suppressed a smile. "You're a bit young to be talking about marriage, Tom."

"I don't think so. How cliché is this, no seriously, listen! Back a few months ago, during that Quidditch match with Slytherin, I was sick. Everyone thought I was off having sex with some seventh year bird. I have, by the way, but that's another story. And I was lying in the library by the fire in a disgusting blanket yoke, reading a history book, dozing off to the smell of age spotted paper. When this girl stumbles in. She was curtained with her dark hair, and her eyes held something hidden. Have you ever seen her eyes Rose? They're so blue. Bluer than the sea. And she's not too pretty, nothing spectacular, until she starts talking. She picks up the books she knocked, swearing colourfully with the old librarian in plain sight (she's an awful bitch), and she had an accent. A familiar accent. Turns out she's from Ireland too. The librarian fucked her out of it, and what did Holly say? "Ms Ripken, I think you should invest in some perfume. The books have now taken over your smell, as well as your hair and face…" And hidden in the folds of that minging blanket, I laughed. She made me laugh! No girl apart from you has ever made me laugh Rose! I'm miserable. Watching her. Miserable." Tommy spoke quietly, his words only for her.

"Ok, you fancy her. Just go talk to her you wet turnip." Rose shrugged.

"No, you don't get it Rose. She's obviously heard of my whore-ish ways, and if I talk to her, she'll see that I'm not that cool, that I'm just a prick and that I _do _care. About school and life and girls. Just not about the ones who have less brain cells than the average chicken. She'll see me for who I am. Maybe it's best just to fantasise… safer." He lied to himself.

"Tommy," Rose interrupted him. "Just go talk to her. There's no illusion. Just say hi or something, I dunno." Rose patted his knee. Scorpius sidled up to them, and plopped down next to Rose, squashing her between the two boys. "Enough of this moping! I want to dance. Scorpius?" Rose said, trying to keep the restrained emotion from her voice. He didn't seem to notice her hand twitch when he took it in his. Blood boiled where their skin touched, and Rose's cheeks turned a delicate shade of beetroot.

Although they both laughed and twirled in the magnificent hall, surrounded by their friends, and closely knit teenagers, there was a tension between them. A brick wall, blocking Rose from him and his warm interior. She wanted the wall to be torn down brick by brick. But instead, she built a wall of her own.

The faster the beat of the song, the more she thrust up her wall. And the higher the wall, the closer he latched onto her. His hands ripped off feathers and pulled her waist into his. Her body moved with his, but she refused to look into his eyes.

The night wore on, and a light sheen of sweat prickled at her hairline and on the back of her neck. Scorpius was practically kissing her his face was so close. As the music calmed to a slow song, he growled into her ear, "We need to talk."

She ignored him, but followed amiably when he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the toilets. The teachers were long gone from supervision. Half were either pulling rowdy teenagers apart, or too tipsy to care.

No one noticed wen Scorpius locked the bathroom with a silent flick of his wand.

"What's wrong-?"

"You know very well what's wrong Rose. Don't fuck with me." Scorpius snapped. Rose folded her arms and stared at a grimy spot on the floor.

"I don't think I can do this. Maybe we should talk when things aren't this loud… and confusing." Things _were_ very loud. Music was still ringing in Rose's ears and her head spun with exertion.

"No." Scorpius said, and then dropped his hands to his sides, trembling. "Rose, do you realise what you're doing to me?" his voice cracked. "Shutting me off, kissing me in the dark, hurting me, kissing other lips, touching my hand, talking to me, hating me, loving me…"

Oh no, no, no, no!

"Do you realise that I have been in love with you since I was twelve? And when you reject me… I cry? I fucking weep! Do you know many fifteen year old boys that cry about a girl?" he snarled.

"I could name a few." She replied quietly. She adamantly kept her eyes away from his face.

"Fuck you Rose." He said, his voice heavy. "You see this shit?" he shouted, gesturing at the space between their bodies. Rose didn't respond. "I would, no I _will_ take this utter _shit_, if it means I'm still with you. No matter how little, I'd still touch you, and see the sun light your eyes, and your absent minded smile when you sing to yourself, and the way you move. So strong and daring. And when you talk to animals; gentler than the eyelashes that fan your eyes. I will take this shit, just to see these things cross you! I won't leave Rose." He half sobbed.

"But…" Rose gaped. "I don't understand-?" she lied.

He took Rose's strong, lanky build, and shook her. "Look at me Rose!" he said, his breath flecking her face. And finally, she raised her eyes to his. Rimmed in pink, tears overflowing, but his steady, warm grey still loving. She could see nothing but his crystal, pale face. "I love you Rose. I _fucking_ love you!" he cried. Rose's heart crunched and squeezed at his pain.

"Sh-h." she held his face with her long fingers. "Scorpius," she said his name in a coarse whisper. Their lips met in a salty embrace. It sealed them to this white washed bathroom. His skin threw fire across her body, warming her until she thought she might explode.

When he pulled away, Rose nearly screamed. "No!" she croaked. "Stay."

"Always," he sniffed. And his hands wrapped around her and held her to him, like the anchor he always was. Her simple stupidity seemed laughable. How could she have thought separating them would help? What good would that do either of them?

"Scorpius?" Rose said, emerging from their age-long kiss. It could have been minutes, hours, or several sunlit days. His eyelashes clung together with drying tears.

"Yes, Rose?"

"I love you."

* * *

><p>The month of May was spent in the crook of blackened trees, drinking cherry water and listening to the soft sound of Scorpius's even breathing. With the blooming sun, came freckles that dotted across her shoulders and nose, and dusty books scattered along fresh grass.<p>

Time moved like a steady hand. The clock kept ticking, and Rose kept breathing. She was crammed full of spells and ingredients.

On the 3rd of June, three examiners came to Hogwarts. They arrived during breakfast, with bright eyes and blank faces. The first was a large, round man, with whiskers and pointy ears. His eyes were slits in the rough folds of his skin, but he didn't seem to blink. At all.

The next was a beautiful Indian woman. She had a nose that was large and carved beautifully, joined with prominent eyebrows over hazel eyes. There were wrinkles dusting her mouth, and a groove going down her long neck. She looked like an African princess in her brightly coloured robes.

The last was a wheezing, red headed fellow that Teddy greeted enthusiastically. His laugh reverberated and rang like bells, and he had a kind smile.

Rose could go into a long and gory description of her OWL's. But it's easier just to simplify and say that they were inconvenient. Not torturous, just wearying. Her hand ached after each inch of parchment, and ink spattered her pale hands. The practical OWLs were actually a bit of fun, and the Marauders put not a foot wrong in their smooth DADA spells.

The 19th of June was a sultry day, with students sprawled outside. Tomorrow was their last day in Hogwarts, and Rose could feel a prank forming. She could tell it in the fidgety, eager stride of Scorpius and the evil glances exchanged between Albus and Tommy.

The night was no less warm, and students were shredding their uniforms off with ecstasy. Exams were finished. They were free. Excitement fizzed through the air like a firework. Whispers of names such as "Tommy's so mint." And "I hear they've put an exploding cake in the Great Hall!" and "I hear they're burning down O'Donnell's office!"

Not one of these was true. Well, the first couldn't be true, it was an opinion that Rose rolled her eyes at, but what actually happened was something far more dramatic. And beautiful.

Dinner was uneventful; no exploding cakes. Merely some creamy treacle tart and lemon ice cream. But Scorpius, Tommy and Albus rose the minute dinner was cleared. Scorpius bent over to grab a spare cupcake, and whispered swiftly into Rose's ear, "Outside in five minutes." Rose gave the smallest small that Scorpius knew she was ready. He kissed her mouth before hurrying after Albus and Tommy. People watched them go, and waited. Rose caught McGonagall looking at her fondly, and she squirmed uncomfortably, smiling back.

Five minutes ticked by with little words exchanged. Rose left the table with brisk strides, careening outside into the night air, where stars winked and owls hooted. Nessa was on her footsteps.

"You think I don't know they're up to something?" she laughed when I raised an eyebrow. "The whole bloody school knows-"

Nessa was cut off by a deafening BOOM!

"Oh my god!" Rose gasped. "They've gone and fucking blown up Hogsmeade the twats!" she shouted, clutching Nessa. A second BOOM sounded, but this time, bright, fluorescent lights streaked across the sky, so bright it illuminated the two girls' like a candle pressed to their faces.

"Wow." They both whispered. The lights gleamed a crimson pink, forming a love heart. Sparks flew and boomed in the distance. Crowds of people pooled outside and watched the sky with cooing wonder. Silly words such as 'Poo' and 'Nobbeen' were spelt out. All undoubtedly Tommy's choice. Dragons roared flames and women danced with aggression; the fireworks lasted maybe a half an hour, with a beautiful finale of 'I love you bitch!' Rose and Nessa laughed until tears ran down their face. The teachers were scowling, students "Oooh!"-ing and "Aaah!"-ing, and Rose knowing the true implication behind each new image. She waited for his blonde head to appear, and it did, creeping up on her. He kissed her under the halo of fire and noise that he'd created. Rose felt her skin tingle and her throat close with fresh tears.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble." Scorpius whispered into her ear, his boyish smell toxic to her lungs.

"And I'm going to wait for you. After detention. Waiting." She kissed his bottom lip, and he made a little moaning noise.

"I have to go now. Serve my punishment and all that." He sighed. Rose stroked his cheek, and watched him go, his kisses still burning under her skin.

* * *

><p>"Mum!" Rose shouted. Hermione swivelled around and beamed. Rose flew into her mother's arms and pressed her head against her bushy hair. Sometimes, Rose would lay awake at night and wonder how her mother and father fell in love. It was no secret they were still mad about each other; their memories from Hogwarts knitting them together in a bond thicker than blood. She would wonder if she'd ever find someone like that.<p>

"Rosie!" Ron smiled goofily and wrapped his lanky arms around his daughter.

"Your letters were too vague about the exams, Rose. Give us some details!" Hermione wrapped a comforting arm around her daughter who was now several inches taller than her.

The Weasley's waved off the Potters who were returning to Godric's Hollow for a few weeks before coming back to The Burrow. Albus hugged Rose close to him, and said into her ear, "I'll miss our runs." And by that, he meant our 'midnight wanderings'. Rose patted his back, and hugged a tearful James. His graduation hat covered his tear stains. Rose caught a glimpse of Scorpius and waved mischievously. Tommy swung her around like Ron did when she was a toddler. They made plans for the summer, and Rose promised to give him girl advice.

The Weasley's piled into Ron's little car. Hugo was just putting his earphones in his ears, when he looked at Rose, and smiled toothily.

"So how was this term guys? Any news?" Hermione asked.

"Bloody horrible for you I'd imagine, Rosie." Ron guffawed.

"Ron!" Hermione hit her husband affectionately. Ron pulled out of King's Cross Station and into the colourful world of London.

"Oh yeah, Rose has a boyfriend." Hugo said conversationally. "If that counts."

Rose had never shot such dirty looks. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath, and a smile grew on her face, making the wrinkles around her eyes crinkle.

Ron, unfortunately, had a slightly different reaction.

He slammed the car to a standstill, earning him many middle fingers and angry Londoners. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

* * *

><p><strong>WOO the ongoing saga of ScoRose has finally ended! <strong>


End file.
